


Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child

by Crystal_Knight



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Family, Friendship, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Knight/pseuds/Crystal_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nissha and Taiyo arrive in Tokyo looking for their missing sister and the Dark Youmas start causing chaos in Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sun Soldiers, Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Usagi dies in two episodes, in episode 12 and in episode 29 and each time she is revived.

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: A new enemy appears to cause havoc. Then,   
Usagi's broach seems to have problems in transforming her! Later, a   
couple of new Sailor Senshi appears! Are they good or evil? Stay   
there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 01: "A new enemy! 2 new Sailor Senshi appear. Eternal Sailor   
Moon is weakened!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited By: None  
Rated: PG-13  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars. The   
general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs   
to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and others.   
The characters I create I own. You may not use them without my   
permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha Gunshi and her sister Taiyo Gunshi stood on top of a building.   
They stood there watching the sunset, wondering who their missing   
sister was, and where she was living.

"Where is she?" Taiyo wondered. There was a pause, and then   
she continued. "Will we find her? Is she a soldier of the sun yet?"

"I feel her. She is in this city called Tokyo. I feel as though she is  
a soldier, but not a Solar Soldier like us. She should look   
similar to us." Nissha replied. Nissha was the older of the two by a   
few minutes, but their older sister was the oldest between them.   
They were triplets. The two Sun Soldiers had blond hair in the   
Odango style and blue eyes. They were both 4' 11" tall and very   
pretty. Their concerns went on to another matter.

"Do you think the darkness will engulf the Earth?" Taiyo wondered.

"I think so." Nissha answered her sister.

"Do you think those Sailor Senshi can effectively fight the   
Dark Youma?" Taiyo questioned.

"I don't think so. Only solar power can beat these demons." Nissha   
again answered her sister. Then she continued, "It's time to enroll at   
Juuban high."

"Right." Taiyo replied.

Later that day,

"Today we have two new students! Their names are Taiyo and Nissha   
Gunshi. They are both sixteen years old. Please make them   
welcome." said Miss Haruna.

"Hello, I am Taiyo." Taiyo announced.

"Hello, I am Nissha." Nissha announced.

"Hello, Taiyo and Nissha!" The class greeted them.

Miss Haruna spoke up again, "Today we are going to learn about the sun."

For the rest of the day, the class studied about the sun. When it   
was time to go home, Usagi and the others met up with Rei.

"Aren't they cool?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, Usagi-Chan, they look like you!" Makoto exclaimed.

"They do not!" Usagi yelled back.

"They are nice looking girls." Minako made her statement.

"They look smart." Ami commented.

"What are you talking about?" Rei questioned the others.

"Taiyo and Nissha Gunshi. They look like Usagi." Makoto replied.

"DO NOT!" Usagi exploded.

"Hold the yelling, Odango Atama!" Rei yelled back.

Mamoru saw the girls yelling.

"What is this about girls?" Mamoru questioned.

"It's about Nissha and Taiyo Gunshi. They are new students at Juuban   
high. They look like Usagi." Minako answered Mamoru.

"THEY DO NOT! THEY DO NOT!" Usagi once again exploded.

"Calm down, Usako." Mamoru spoke to Usagi. Haruka, Michiru,   
Hotaru, and Setsuna showed up.

"Hey there, kitten." Haruka greeted Usagi affectionately.

"Hi Haruka. Hello Minna!" Usagi greeted them back.

"What were you arguing about Usagi-san?" Hotaru questioned her.

"Taiyo and Nissha Gunshi. They are new students at Juuban High. The   
others think that they look like me." Usagi replied.

Taiyo and Nissha Gunshi walked by and happened to overhear   
Usagi's statement.

"Hello, everyone." Taiyo Gunshi greeted them, "I am Taiyo."

"And I am Nissha." Nissha greeted them, "were you all arguing over us?"

"Us? Why would we? Usagi looks like both of you!" Rei commented to get   
an explosion out of Usagi!

"THEY DO NOT!" Usagi exploded.

"Actually, Usagi, you do look like us." Nissha commented to Usagi,   
"Maybe we should get to know you."

"Yeah." Usagi responded back, "yeah."

Suddenly it became cold and grew dark. A youma appeared. It was a   
dark colored youma and had a black star on its forehead.

"I will destroy the light that shines on this world!" The Dark Youma   
said.

"Run Taiyo and Nissha Gunshi! We will get the police."   
Setsuna urged them to leave.

"Right." Taiyo and Nissha replied. They quickly ran off.

"Let's do it guys." Rei spoke.

"Goodbye peace, hello new enemy." Hotaru spoke. "The War begins again."

"Minna transform!" Usagi commanded.

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Venus Crystal Power! Make Up!"  
"Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!"  
"Uranus Planet Power! Make Up!"  
"Neptune Planet Power! Make Up!"  
"Pluto Planet Power! Make Up!"

The eight girls transformed into Super Sailor Mercury, Super Sailor   
Mars, Super Sailor Jupiter, Super Sailor Venus, Super Sailor Saturn, Super   
Sailor Uranus, Super Sailor Neptune, and Super Sailor Pluto.

"Come on Usagi, transform!" Super Sailor Mars ordered.

"Okay. Moon Eternal! Make Up!" Usagi spoke the transformation phrase.  
It began to work, but then suddenly failed. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Try again Usako." Mamoru urged her on.

"Okay. Moon Eternal! Make Up!" Usagi repeated.

It failed again.

"The locket looks like it's lost all of it's power." said Rei.   
"Usagi, try again. Don't give up."

"Okay. Moon Eternal! Make Up!" Usagi cried again, this time very loudly.  
Usagi transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Good job, Usagi. Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
The four powers of the inner Senshi hit the Dark Youma, but the Dark   
Youma absorbed their powers.

"It won't work on me!" The Dark Youma mocked them.

"Then let us try! Silent Grave Surprise!"  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Dead Scream!"  
The four powers of the outer Sailor Senshi hit the Dark Youma, but   
it again absorbed their powers. The Dark Youma sent the power at Sailor   
Moon. Mamoru jumped up, transformed into Tuxedo Kamen, and rescued   
her.

"Hey Sailor Moon, why don't you show this creep some moon power!"   
Tuxedo Kamen suggested.

"Right! Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Sailor Moon cried as she held   
the Eternal Tier aloft.

It looked like it was going to work, but at the last minute, it, like the brooch,   
failed. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"I think I am losing my powers!" Eternal Sailor Moon declared.

"You are mine!" The Dark Youma yelled at them.

Suddenly, two new Senshi appeared!

"Protecting the third planet from the Sun and its inhabitants, I am   
Sailor Sun!" Sailor Sun spoke.

"I am the guardian of the Sun and of Earth! I am Sailor Solar!" Sailor   
Solar spoke.

"And we will burn you up to cinders!" Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar   
yelled at the youma.

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"  
"Sun Fire Burst!"

The two Sun Solders activated their attacks. The attacks   
came together, hit the Dark Youma, and burned it up! A Dark Crystal fell   
from where the youma had been and shattered on the ground.

"Our job here is done." Sailor Sun stated.

"Wait! Who are you? Did you come to join us?" Sailor Mars questioned   
the Sun Soldiers.

"No. We are not here to join the likes of you. We must find our missing   
sister. She is one with the power of the Sun. Do not get in our way!   
Goodbye!" Sailor Solar replied. Then, they left.

Minutes later...

"Guys, what will happen to me now? I may not be able to transform at   
all. What will I do?" Usagi questioned the others.

"Don't worry Usagi-Chan! Your powers won't go away." Makoto tried to   
cheer Usagi up.

"I hope you're right. I hope you're right." Usagi replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Usagi's broach is powering down? The Sailor Senshi are   
defeated in battle!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, The Sailor Senshi battles another Dark Youma   
and they are still ineffective against it. In addition, Usagi is now   
not able to transform! Then the Sun Soldiers show up! Will they join the   
Sailor Senshi? Then Usagi has a dream about the Sun King, her lost   
father from the Moon Kingdom! Find out about this and more on the next   
Sailor Moon: Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/17/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.   
The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	2. The Sun Soldiers, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, a new enemy appeared. So did new   
students. Usagi had problems operating both her broach and the   
Eternal Tier. Then, new Sailor Senshi appeared and defeated the   
Dark Youma! What will happen next? Stay there and find out, here on   
Sailor Moon Solar!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 02: "Usagi's broach is powering down? The Sailor Senshi   
are defeated in battle!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by Butterfly-Rose  
Rated: PG-13  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: for instance, I do not own   
Sailor Moon. It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi,   
Kodansha, and others. The characters I create I own. You may not   
use them without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was sitting in a chair thinking about yesterday's events. She   
could not get them out of her head. Her powers were failing, and   
she had no idea why. Taiyo saw Usagi and decided to talk to her.

"Usagi." Taiyo called.

However, Usagi was so deep in thought that she did not respond.

"Usagi." Taiyo called out again. 

Once more, it was fruitless.

"Usagi. Hey Usagi." Taiyo repeated a third time, still calmly.

Miracle of miracles, Usagi responded!

"Huh?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were deep in thought. Anything I   
can help you with?" Taiyo said, voicing her concerns.

"Well, Taiyo. Have you ever come to a time in your life when something   
changed so that something you had been able to do, you couldn't do   
anymore for reasons beyond your control? Can you relate to that?"   
Usagi questioned her.

"That's a hard question Usagi. It is hard to relate if I do not know what   
the problem is. Is it an item? Is it a place? Is it a person?" Taiyo asked.

"It involves an item. I think I wore it out." Usagi replied to Taiyo.

"Well, Usagi. All items will wear out now and then. If you are lucky, and   
believe that your item will be like new, sometimes it can actually become   
that way. Never give up Usagi! Remember that, okay?" Taiyo calmly   
answered Usagi.

"Thank you! Taiyo-Chan!" Usagi said.

"You're welcome, Usagi. Goodbye for now." Taiyo said goodbye to  
Usagi and left.

Later...

"There is another Dark Youma attack! Meet me in the park!" Rei called   
over her communicator. In a few minutes, everyone had arrived there   
and transformed, including Usagi.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Super Sailor Jupiter cried out, making her attack.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" Super Sailor Mars cried out, making her attack.  
"World Shaking!" Super Sailor Uranus cried out, making her attack.

The attacks proved ineffective against the Dark Youma. Usagi was   
preparing to make her attack, when she suddenly re-transformed into her   
civilian form. Everyone was shocked. Usagi was not surprised.

"Moon Eternal! Make Up!" Usagi cried. The Eternal broach did not   
work anymore.

"Usagi, please leave. You will be a target if you stay. Go back home."   
Rei ordered. Usagi did not argue. She left quietly.

"Man, she really looks depressed." Super Sailor Jupiter added.

"Well, you would be depressed if you could not transform either."   
Super Sailor Pluto replied.

"Come destroy me you fools!" The Dark Youma yelled at the   
Sailor Senshi.

Then the Dark Youma heard a voice.

"Come back Dark Youma. I've changed our plans." The general   
stated.

"Yes Demoneus!" The Dark Youma replied.

The Dark Youma disappeared.

"So he is working for someone named Demoneus." Super   
Sailor Mars commented.

"We must return to the Hikawa Shrine." Super Sailor Uranus   
said to the others.

Later at the Hikawa Shrine...

Usagi was at the shrine alone. She had thought of going there   
because it helped to clear her mind of recent events. Rei's   
grandpa saw and spoke to her.

"What's the matter Usagi?" Rei's grandpa asked.

"Nothing really." Usagi replied.

"I can tell when something is wrong. So, what is the matter?"   
Rei's grandpa questioned her.

"Oh, it's just that... Something I was able to do, I now cannot do   
any longer. I know I am not making any sense." Usagi answered   
him.

"Sure it makes sense. Just believe and it will work again." He told her.

"Oh, thanks!" Usagi replied cheerfully.

"Your welcome. I have to go now." He bid farewell to her and went   
on to do his business.

For a few minutes longer, Usagi just sat there on the steps. She now   
held the Eternal Broach in her hands, wondering why it had ceased   
to work. Usagi started to cry silently.

"Why? Why won't it work anymore?" She questioned herself.

There was no answer, only more questions. A few minutes later,   
everyone else had shown up.

"Usagi." Rei gently said to her.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I am now useless. Obsolete. I am just some   
old news. I am outdated." Usagi told herself, not realizing that anyone   
else were there.

"Hey kitten." Haruka said very gently.

"Huh? Minna!" Usagi greeted them.

"Are you okay?" Michiru asked her.

"No. It is bugging me. I cannot even transform to help my friends.   
It doesn't matter anymore, I guess. Everyone keeps telling me to   
believe, but how can I believe in a powerless broach? It is useless   
to me!" Usagi said as she threw it down. Makoto caught it.

"Here Usagi. Never give up hope. Remember, you once said that   
'the light of hope was in everyone's mind. Remember that?"   
Makoto questioned her.

"Yes." Usagi replied.

"Then always believe there is a way." Makoto encouraged her.

"Thanks. Ami, do you think my powers are being blocked?"   
Usagi inquired.

"It is a possibility, Usagi-Chan. There must be a way to unblock your   
powers if that is the case. For now, believe in yourself and your   
abilities." Ami said to Usagi. The Sailor Senshi remained there for   
about an hour. Then, they received word from Mamoru that the enemy   
had returned.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"World Shaking!"  
"Deep Submerge!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
"Dead Scream!"  
"Silent Grave Surprise!"

All the powers came together and hit the Dark Youma, but it had   
little effect on it. Then the Sun Soldiers appeared.

"Protecting the third planet from the Sun and its inhabitants, I am   
Sailor Sun!" Sailor Sun declared.

"I am the guardian of the Sun and of Earth! I am Sailor Solar!"  
Sailor Solar announced.

"And we will burn you up to cinders!" Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar yelled   
at the youma.

"You came to aide us?" Super Sailor Jupiter questioned the Sun Soldiers.

"Don't misunderstand. We are only here to fight this Dark Youma. Our   
priority is our search for our missing sister, she who will have the powers   
of both the Sun and the Moon. She must not have powers, or her current   
powers are becoming inactive due to the Dark Youmas. Her powers   
will be born anew, and then the hope of the world will lie on her   
shoulders." Sailor Sun told the Sailor Soldiers, explaining her and   
Sailor Solar's mission.

"Please do not try to get us to join you." Sailor Solar remarked. "Now,   
to business! Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"  
"Sun Fire Burst!"

The two attacks of the Sun Soldiers came together and burned up the   
Dark Youma. Then the Dark Crystal that was on the Dark Youma's head   
fell to the ground and shattered.

"That was too easy." Sailor Sun commented.

"Yeah. They should send tougher monsters." Sailor Solar agreed.

The two Sun Soldiers left.

"They claim that are just here to fight off the Dark Youma while looking   
for their sister. Well, I think they are here to help us, since we were unable   
to fight off the Dark Youma." Super Sailor Mars spoke to the others.

"Maybe." Super Sailor Jupiter replied.

That night at the Tsukino household...

Usagi was dreaming. A man similar to Prince Endymion, but much   
older and stronger, spoke to her in a dream.

"White Moon Princess. My daughter, my name is Solace; I am the   
King of the Sun Kingdom and husband of your mother, Queen Serenity.   
I have come to you because, although you are lost, you are indeed my   
daughter. Your sisters are looking for you. You are the missing link in   
the Soldiers of the Sun. I know that you must be wondering, 'How can I   
be a Princess of the Sun when I am the Princess of the Moon?' It is quite   
simple. Because you are my daughter, you have access to powers of   
both the Sun and Moon. The enemy has blocked your Moon powers.   
Soon they will be working again, and working in conjunction with your   
new Sun powers. You must first believe that this will happen. Only when   
you believe in your powers will they work. Then your sisters shall know   
that you are their sister, and the Triplets Sisters of the Sun will be revealed   
to everyone." As he finished speaking to her, the dream ended.

Usagi woke and wondered what it meant.

"Tomorrow is another day. Maybe my destiny will come to me."   
Usagi thought to herself.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Usagi receives the power of the Sun and Moon!   
Usagi's amazing new transformation!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Usagi tells her friends about the dream she had.   
Demoneus returns with a Dark Youma at night to bring havoc on Tokyo. Then,   
Usagi goes through a new transformation! Will she get new powers?   
Find out next time on... Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/18/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.   
The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	3. The Sun Soldiers, Part III

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar: Usagi was depressed about not being   
able to transform. Then, while fighting as Eternal Sailor Moon, her   
broach powered down and became useless! Later on, at the Hikawa   
Shrine the Sailor Senshi met to discuss the new enemy. Usagi   
focused on why she could not transform anymore. Afterwards, another   
battle took place and the Sun Soldiers once more defeated the   
Dark Youma. Then Usagi had a dream about her father from the   
Sun Kingdom! Can Solace, king of the Sun Kingdom, restore her   
powers? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 03: "Usagi receives the power of the Sun and Moon! Usagi's   
amazing new transformation!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Editted by Eternal Rose, AKA Butterfly-Rose  
Rated: PG-13  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was at the library. She had fallen into a deep sleep.   
Taiyo and Nissha woke her up.

"Hey, Usagi! Libraries are for studying not sleeping." Nissha said,   
picking on her gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Anyway, I had a dream."   
Usagi answered them.

"Oh? What about?" Nissha questioned her.

"I think it's nothing. In my dream, I was looking for my lost sisters,   
sisters whom I have never seen before. Do you think that's   
strange?" Usagi answered her question with another question.

"Not at all. It may have meaning. Maybe you should start   
searching for your sisters. Maybe you'll find them." Nissha   
urged her onward.

"Oh." Usagi sighed in surprise. Then she continued, "I thought I had   
no sisters at all."

"Maybe you have sisters. If you are looking for them, maybe they   
are looking for you as well." Taiyo stated.

"Hey, we have to go. Bye Usagi." Nissha bid her farewell.

"Bye. Good luck in your search." Taiyo said to Usagi.

Nissha and Taiyo walked behind one of the bookshelves.

"What do you think?" Nissha asked her younger sister.

"I think Usagi may be our missing sister. It explains her inability to   
use her broach. If she is Eternal Sailor Moon, then either the   
Dark Youmas are blocking her powers or it has become powerless   
on its own. If our father Solace, the Sun King did talk to her in dreams,   
then she is starting to awaken as a soldier of the Sun. She is starting   
to see her ultimate destiny." Taiyo answered her older sister.

"Good observation sis! Let's watch her throughout the day and see   
what happens." Nissha said, creating the plan of action.

Later at the Hikawa Shrine...

Everyone was at the Hikawa Shrine discussing Usagi's dream.

"You had a dream, Odango Atama?" Haruka questioned her.

"Was Mamo-Chan it?" Rei asked.

"No. Everyone, this is serious! I had a dream that is making me think   
more than usual. I want to tell you about it."

"Sorry." Rei apologized to Usagi.

"It's okay. I dreamed that my father from the Silver Millennium came   
to me." Usagi said. Then she continued, "He told me that I must   
believe, just as everyone else has been telling me to believe.   
He told me that I was the Princess of both the Sun and Moon Kingdoms,   
and that I have two sisters from the Silver Millennium. He told me that   
we are triplets. He also told me that the enemy blocked my   
Moon Powers. In addition, he said that soon I will receive my new powers,  
and they shall work with my Moon Powers. Everyone, I am confused."

Everyone just stood there in shock. Then Luna, Usagi's cat Guardian spoke.

"Usagi, follow your heart. I do not think anyone here can advise you  
about your dreams. You alone must discover what they mean. As to   
you getting new powers, I believe in you." Luna answered Usagi.

"Luna is right, this something that you must discover for yourself.   
I have no knowledge about King Solace, but I have heard of him in   
legends. Usagi, I also believe in you." Artemis advised Usagi.

"Arigato." Usagi thanked them. "I'll see you later."   
Usagi ran from the Hikawa Shrine.

"Did we hurt her?" Luna questioned the others.

"No. You gave more for her to think about. She needs some time   
alone. I think a new star will soon be born. Let us believe that the   
new star that is our Princess will be reborn." Rei gave her   
answer to Luna.

"Good luck, Usagi-Chan!" Luna thought to herself.

That night...

Usagi sat alone on a bench thinking about what everyone had   
been telling her. She had many dreams telling her to 'believe'   
that her powers would return anew. Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi   
and the Sun Soldiers were together trying to eliminate another   
Dark Youma. Fortunately, they were able to do so. Usagi decided   
that it was best to stay away from the battle site so she could not get hurt.

"Believe." Usagi told herself.

"I believe." She answered herself. Then Usagi placed her hands on her   
powerless broach. A new energy wave began to glow. Usagi closed   
her eyes, and fell asleep. This time she not only saw King Solace, but   
also her mother Queen Serenity.

"White Moon Princess! You believed that a miracle could take place,   
and consequently, the dark energy that surrounded the broach that   
you hold dear to you shall be shattered and a new power shall be born!   
You also inherited this!" King Solace said to his daughter.

"What's this shining light?" Princess Serenity questioned him.

"This is the Golden Shining Sun Crystal! It is the final key in creating your   
new powers! Also, take these. The symbol of the Sun and Moon now   
belongs to you. It symbolizes that you are the true heir of the Silver   
Millennium, and our daughter. You are our daughter and you deserve   
this special honor. Congratulations." King Solace answered her.

Then, Usagi woke up. The new wave of power now shone all around   
her, and with a flash the light became bright as the sun! Everyone   
else at the battle site felt the power. The power continued to grow   
as Usagi was teleported to the battle site. At the battle site, the   
Eternal Broach appeared. The Sun Crystal descended down into   
the Eternal Broach. The Eternal Broach opened up, and the   
Sun Crystal settled inside it. It broke the darkness that had covered   
the broach. The Sun Crystal revived the Moon Crystal! Now both   
were shining brightly! Then the broach changed in appearance.   
In the inside, below the two shining crystals, were the two   
symbols: one of the moon and the other of the sun. Then the   
broach closed up and its outer appearance changed to that of a   
pink heart with the same symbol as the one that was in the inside:   
one moon and one sun. The Sun Moon Broach glowed greatly, and   
two tiny stars appeared. One formed the crescent moon, and   
above it, the other was the sun. Then the Sun Moon Broach opened,   
glowed, and flashed brightly. Usagi appeared where the broach and   
the Sun and Moon symbols were, and a giant light surrounded her.   
The Sun Moon Broach flashed again and it formed the body suit on her.   
Another flash formed the gloves. Once again, a flash formed the boots and   
a final flash finished the transformation. Now there stood floating in   
the air was the new Sailor Moon form. All of her outfit was in orange,   
which was to represent the powers of the sun. She had a Tiara that had   
an orange jewel that also represented the Sun. Above it was the Sun symbol.   
Slowly, Solar Sailor Moon descended to the ground below her. Then Solar   
Sailor Moon woke up and started to speak.

"It is a beautiful night for those that love the cool of the night   
and cherish it. You are only here to ruin it! For that I will not   
forgive you! I am the pretty suited Sailor Soldier Solar Sailor   
Moon! In the name of the Sun and the Moon, I will punish you!"

Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she did her normal stance   
after her legendary words. Then she moved her arms in   
another stance just like Sailor Mercury' 'Shine Aqua Illusion.'

"Solar Fire Rain Dance!" Solar Sailor Moon said as she spun herself   
around, sending hot liquid solar matter towards the Dark Youma.   
The attack burned the Dark Youma.

"How dare you!" The Dark Youma spoke to Solar Sailor Moon.

"White Moon Princess! Here!" King Solace appeared in the sky,   
throwing down an energy ball headed towards Solar Sailor Moon.   
When it was in front of her, it flashed and turned into a beautiful rod.

"What is this?" Solar Sailor Moon questioned him.

"That is the Sun Moon Rod. Use it to vanquish the creatures of the   
night." King Solace replied. Then he added, "You know what to do."

"Right!" Solar Sailor Moon answered him in agreement.   
King Solace disappeared.

Solar Sailor Moon pointed the Sun Moon Rod towards the Dark Youma   
and his master Demoneus. Then Solar Sailor Moon began to spin   
around with the Sun Moon Rod.

"Sun and Moon! Solar Power Kiss!" Solar Sailor Moon cried out, sending   
Suns and Moons at the Dark Youma, and causing it to burn up.   
The Dark Crystal fell to the ground and shattered.

"How dare you Solar Sailor Moon! You will regret this night indeed!"   
Demoneus disappeared.

"Congratulations Solar Sailor Moon, we will watch your growth as a   
Soldier of the Sun. Maybe you are the lost sister we are looking for."   
Sailor Sun said to her. Then the Sun Soldiers disappeared.   
The Sailor Senshi came up to Solar Sailor Moon.

"Way to go Sailor Moon." Super Sailor Mars congratulated her.   
"No, wait - Congratulations Solar Sailor Moon."

"Yeah. It is a new beginning for you." Super Sailor Pluto commented.

Later on...

Usagi was walking home. Taiyo and Nissha saw Usagi and spoke to her.

"You look like a believer." Nissha commented to Usagi.

"Yeah." Usagi answered.

"Usagi, you shine. Take care." Taiyo commented Usagi as they walked off.

This was only the beginning for her.

Next Episode: "Usagi is in trouble, the attack in the park!   
The Sun Soldiers to the rescue!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Usagi is woken out of a sleep and is   
captured by Demoneus! The Sun Soldiers comes to her rescue!   
Will they save her? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/18/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is © 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.   
The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	4. Kidnapped!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: Usagi is in trouble, and the Dark Youmas   
punish her for hurting and killing their evil forces. Who will come   
to her aid? Stay there and find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 04: "Usagi is in trouble: The attack in the park!   
The Sun Soldiers to the rescue!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Editted by: Eternal Rose, AKA Butterfly-Rose  
Rated: PG-13  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: for example, I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was the middle of the night. Usagi was sleeping peacefully.   
Little did she know that the peace would be shattered by her   
capture, so that they could cause horrible punishment and torment   
to her for defeating and killing the Dark Youmas.

General Demoneus and another Dark Youma entered the room of   
Tsukino Usagi. They quietly zapped her with an unknown device.   
The Dark Youma was a bit clumsy, because he left some clues behind.   
General Demoneus and the Dark Youma disappeared with Usagi Tsukino.

In the park...

General Demoneus kicked Usagi. She woke up.

"Ouch!" Usagi woke up very groggy and in pain.  
"You defeated my Dark Youma yesterday and I am not happy about it.   
So, in the same manner that you killed my Dark Youma, I will punish   
you with pain. I know who you are. Your disguise cannot help you.   
You are Solar Sailor Moon. In addition, without your broach, you are   
helpless and vulnerable. If you wish to surrender to me and give up,   
I may forgive you. Well what do you say?" Demoneus questioned her.

"Never! I'll die first before I surrender to you." Usagi rebelled   
against him.

"So be it. Do it the hard way." Demoneus spoke back to her,   
"feel my wrath!"

Demoneus started zapping dark energy into Usagi, causing her   
great pain.

"Die!" Demoneus said as he continued to zap Usagi. "I hope you die   
a horrible death."

Later that morning...

Rei and Makoto had decided to go to Usagi's house to see   
if she was up.

"Hello." Ikuko Tsukino said as she answered the door.

"Is Usagi here?" Rei asked.

"I think she already went to school." Ikuko Tsukino told Rei.

"That's odd. Odango Atama is never up in time for school. Let us in,   
please." Rei replied.

"We will go up to her room. Stay here, please." Makoto asked.

"Sure." Ikuko Tsukino said. Rei and Makoto went up to Usagi's room.

"Well, everything is in order." Makoto said.

"Wait." Rei replied, noticing something out of place, "Her broach   
is here on top of her uniform. She would never leave without it."   
The uniform was folded neatly on top of Usagi's dresser with the   
broach on top of it.

"That's not all. Look!" Makoto pointed to the floor, "A foot print   
with some black material."

"Dark Youmas!" Rei and Makoto exclaimed in unison.

"God! Usagi's in trouble." Rei said worriedly.

"Let's go. We should take her uniform and broach. She'll need them   
later." Makoto replied as she put the uniform and broach in her small   
school brief case.

"Hey Luna." Rei and Makoto spoke to the cat as they woke her up.

"Rei and Makoto." Luna said.

"Did you see who took Usagi?" Rei questioned.

"No. I must have been really sleepy." Luna replied.

"We got to find her. Let's go." Rei said as they went down stairs.

"Well?" Ikuko Tsukino asked them, "Did she go to school already?"

"She forgot her uniform, so will give to her if we catch up to her."   
Makoto replied.

The girls left Usagi's house. Rei took out her communicator.

"Meet us at the Hikawa Shrine! We have a dire emergency! Usagi may   
have been captured by the enemy." Rei called out as she ran back   
to the shrine.

Back in the park...

"Have you died yet?" Demoneus questioned Usagi.

"No." Usagi replied. "It will take a lot to kill me!"

"You will die!" Demoneus yelled at her.

Demoneus increased the dark energy, and Usagi's screams grew louder!   
Nearby, Nissha and Taiyo were walking. They suddenly hid behind some   
tall bushes.

"She's in trouble. She may be our sister, so we must rescue her!"   
Nissha said.

"Right."

"Sun Celestial Power! Make Up!" Nissha Gunshi cried out! Nissha spun   
around, and with a flash of light she transformed into Sailor Sun!

"Solar Celestial Power! Make Up!" Taiyo Gunshi cried out! Taiyo began   
to twirl around very fast, as starry matter engulfed her. In a flash,   
she transformed into Sailor Solar!

"Die!" Demoneus yelled at Usagi as he increased the dark energy.   
Usagi could not take any more dark energy. She fainted.

"Stop right there!" Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar yelled at Demoneus.

"Starry Matter Sword Strike!" Sailor Sun cried as she sent a fiery   
sword at Demoneus. The dark energy ceased.

"How dare you! You can take her for now. I will punish her later!"   
said Demoneus as he vanished with his Dark Youma.

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar ran up to the unconscious Usagi.

"Usagi." Sailor Sun shook her gently. Then she cried out, "Shining   
Sun Power!" as she sent a warm beam up light on Usagi. "If I am   
correct, a child of the Sun would welcome and take in Sunlight!"

Slowly the sunlight overcame the dark energy that had hurt Usagi.

"Did it work?" Sailor Solar asked her sister.

"Yes. She is recovering." Sailor Sun replied as she continued her   
special power.

Usagi recovered from unconsciousness.

"Where am I?" Usagi asked as she woke up. "Oh, you are those   
Sun Soldiers I heard about."

"Yes." Sailor Sun replied, "We rescued you from Demoneus. Is there   
anywhere that we can take you?"

"Yes. Hikawa Shrine." Usagi answered as she fell unconscious again.

"We will go there and deliver her to whomever lives there."   
Sailor Sun told to her younger sister.

At the Hikawa Shine...

Rei and the others were discussing how to find and rescue Usagi.   
Rei saw the two Sun Soldiers.

"Does she belong to you?" Sailor Sun questioned her.

"Yes." Rei answered.

"Good. Here, take her. She has been through an intense ordeal, and   
she needs some rest. Take care of her." Sailor Sun said as she   
handed Usagi to Rei. "Luckily, we saved her in time. We removed   
most of dark energy that had been zapped into her. She needs time   
to recover."

"Thank you, Sailor Sun-Sama!" Rei replied.

"Goodbye." Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar said as they were leaving.

"She is in good hands. I know it." Sailor Sun stated.

Inside the shrine, Rei placed Usagi in her bed. Everyone was gathered  
around the bed, worried about Usagi.

"Well," Luna said. "I think she's okay. The Sun Soldiers came to her   
aid. I am grateful. She would have perished if it were not for them.   
Who are those two? I wonder."

"I don't know." Rei stated, "Why would they go out of their way to   
save her?"

Later...

Demoneus and the Dark Youma were in the park. The Sailor Senshi were   
there, except for Rei, who had remained behind to look after Usagi.   
Usagi woke up.

"Whoa. I have a headache! Where is everybody?" Usagi asked.

"They are fighting a Dark Youma." Rei replied.

"I have got to help them, but I left my broach at home." Usagi stated.

"Is this it?" Rei spoke as she held Usagi's Sun Moon Broach.

"Yes, but how..." Usagi began.

"I went to your house earlier and picked it up, along with your   
uniform. I thought you were in trouble. Here take it. Let's help   
the others." Rei spoke as she handed Usagi's broach.

"Arigato!" Usagi thanked Rei. 

"Let's transform, Mars Crystal Power! Make Up!" Rei cried. Rei   
transformed into Sailor Mars!

"Right, Solar Moon Power! Make Up!" Usagi cried. Usagi transformed   
into Solar Sailor Moon.

Super Sailor Mars and Solar Sailor Moon ran to the battle site.

At the battle site...

"I will kill you all!" Demoneus was talking as he zapped the   
Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers.

"Hold it right there!" Solar Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mars   
spoke in unison. Solar Sailor Moon continued, "For hurting innocent   
girls and causing them pain, I will not forgive you! I am the pretty   
suited Sailor Soldier Solar Sailor Moon! In the name of the Sun and   
the Moon, I will punish you!"

Solar Sailor Moon wasted no more time. She put her hands together,   
and brought forth the Sun Moon Rod. She pointed it to the Dark   
Youma, and then made her attack. 

"Sun and Moon! Solar Power Kiss!" Solar Sailor Moon said as power   
came out of the rod and killed the Dark Youma. The Dark Crystal   
that was its head fell down and shattered. Solar Sailor Moon was   
exhausted, and fainted.

"SOLAR SAILOR MOON!" The Sailor Senshi cried.

"I'll get you next time Solar Sailor Moon." Demoneus said as he   
vanished from their sight.

"Take care of her. Farewell." Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar said as   
they ran off.

"Thank you Sun Soldiers, thank you!" Rei said to herself.

The next day...

Nissha saw Usagi.

"Hello Usagi. How are you?" Nissha asked her.

"I am fine. Thanks to the Sun Soldiers, wherever they are."   
Usagi said to Nissha. Then she continued, "Thank you. I owe you   
my life."

Nissha walked away to her other sister Taiyo.

"She says she is grateful." Nissha said, "She says she owes her   
life to us. We had to save her so we can know each other better." 

"I believe she is our sister." Taiyo stated.

"Ditto." Nissha agreed with her younger sister, "I too, believe now.   
Our meeting will take place soon."

Next Episode: "Usagi faces Demoneus alone - the end of the first   
Evil General! Mudious takes over!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar: Solar Sailor Moon and Demoneus battle   
one on one. The Sun Soldiers arrive to offer her a hand in battling   
him, but Solar Sailor Moon says that this fight is personal and   
she alone must fight him! Will she win? Will she lose? Who will   
take Demoneus's place? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/19/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is © 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.   
The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	5. Revenge!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar: The Sailor Senshi start guarding Usagi,   
fearing that Demoneus might come after her. Usagi is full of rage   
and seeks revenge against him. Will she win the battle against him?   
Will the Sun Soldiers come to her aid? Stay there and find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 05: "Usagi faces Demoneus alone - The end of the first Evil   
General! Mudious takes over!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Editted By: Eternal Rose AKA Butterfly Rose  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: for instance, I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and   
others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them without   
my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

For the last two days, the Sailor Senshi had taken turns guarding   
Usagi. They did not want Usagi to fall victim to Demoneus. One   
Senshi always stayed with her, just in case Demoneus tried to   
capture and hurt her again. By now, all the guarding was bothering   
Usagi. She was in the center of the four Senshi that were around her.   
Setsuna and Hotaru were in the front and back of her, and Rei and   
Makoto were on either side of her. For additional safety, Mamoru   
was beside her in the center. Usagi loved them all, but this was a   
bit more than she could bear.

"Stop it! I cannot stand this anymore." Usagi spoke harshly as she   
became angrier with the villain that had tried to take her life.   
Usagi clinched her fists hard in anguish over how her friends had   
treated her lately. "I will make him pay dearly for what he has   
caused me!"

"Usagi, you cannot go alone and face him. He will hurt you again."   
Setsuna said, urging her not to go.

"Yeah Odango Atama, your life is already in jeopardy. If you go alone...   
Be smart about it and let us help you." Rei stated.

"No!" Usagi replied, "I want no help from anyone! This is personal!   
I want him to feel the pain that he caused me." Usagi spoke again,   
with an even angrier tone than before.

"Come on Usagi-San! I do not want you to get hurt and die. Remember,   
ChibiUsa-Chan has not been born yet." Hotaru said, reminding Usagi   
that her daughter had not been born yet.

"I am aware of that. However, I must do this. If I do not do this,   
destiny will not take place. So please butt out!" Usagi yelled at them,   
and then ran off alone.

"Oh, baka Usagi!" Rei yelled at Usagi running away, "You are going   
to get yourself killed!"

Mamoru quickly created a plan to protect Usagi without her knowledge

"Hey girls!" Mamoru said to the Senshi, "I will go and look over her   
from a distance. You can do the same too, but you must not interfere.   
Those are her orders."

In the park...

Nissha and Taiyo noticed Usagi as she ran into the park and then   
stopped, yelling out to Demoneus.

"Hey, Demoneus! I challenge you to a fight! Just you and me." Usagi   
exclaimed.

Nissha and Taiyo were watching. They wanted to find out if Usagi   
was Solar Sailor Moon. Mudious, another Dark Youma general that had   
dreamed of taking the job from Demoneus and trying to turn the Earth   
into darkness, watched from a spaceship above them. Back on the   
ground, Usagi called to Demoneus again.

"Hey Demoneus! Are you a chicken? Or perhaps, you are a wimp." Usagi   
continued.

Behind the bushes, Nissha and Taiyo were wondering whether or not that   
Demoneus would show up to duel with Usagi.

"Well, will he show up?" Taiyo questioned her older sister.

"I am sure of it. Demoneus always takes challenges." Nissha replied.

"Will she win?" Taiyo questioned.

"Yeah. I am sure of it." Nissha answered her, "but it will not be   
easy for her."

Usagi continued to call out Demoneus.

"You do not want to finish me. I see. I guess I will leave then."   
Usagi said to herself.

Demoneus appeared.

"So, are you back for more?" Demoneus questioned her.

"No. I am here to pay back what you did to me yesterday." Usagi   
said to him. "I will defeat you." As Usagi spoke, she grabbed her   
broach to transform.

"Oh, I see I have a fighter here." Demoneus mocked Usagi.

"This will be your last battlefield! Solar Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.

Back in the bushes, Nissha and Taiyo were debating about whether or not  
they should come to her aid.

"Well sister, shall we transform and help her?" Taiyo wondered aloud.

"Yes." Nissha answered, "but I know what she will say."

"Okay." Taiyo said, "Solar Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Taiyo transformed into Sailor Solar.

"Sun Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Nissha transformed into Sailor Sun.

Meanwhile...

"Die!" Demoneus said to Solar Sailor Moon. Solar Sailor Moon fell to   
the ground.

The Sun Soldiers appeared.

"We're here if you need our help." Sailor Sun stated to Usagi.

"There is more strength in numbers." added Sailor Solar.

"Thanks, but no thanks. This, I must do alone. This is revenge! This   
is personal. This is my fight, not yours. It has nothing to do with   
you or the Sailor Senshi. This has to do with me, Solar Sailor Moon,   
so butt out." Solar Sailor Moon snarled at the Sun Soldiers.

"Fine. Do not haunt us if he kills you." Sailor Sun replied to   
Solar Sailor Moon's harsh words.

"We looked up to you Solar Sailor Moon, you should have accepted our   
help. However, I see that you like doing things the hard way.   
Goodbye." Sailor Solar returned some harsh words of her own.

The two Sun Soldiers walked away and returned to the bushes.

"Well sister. You were correct about her." Taiyo agreed with her   
older sister.

"She is our sister, isn't she?" Nissha questioned her younger sister.

"Yes. Do you think Usagi knows this as well?" Taiyo asked.

"She knows that we are Sun Soldiers, but she has not opened her mind   
to us to see that we are her sisters. For right now, let us   
concentrate on protecting her from here." Nissha answered her.

"Right." Taiyo said.

"King Solace, King of the Sun and our father, please watch over   
Usagi-Chan our sister, and reveal the truth to her." Nissha and   
Taiyo cried in unison.

The two sisters continued to watch Solar Sailor Moon fight Demoneus.   
Solar Sailor Moon moved her arms in another stance just like Sailor   
Mercury's 'Shine Aqua Illusion.'

"Solar Fire Rain Dance!" Solar Sailor Moon said as she spun herself   
around, sending hot liquid solar matter towards Demoneus. The attack   
burned him.

"That hurts!" Demoneus screamed.

Solar Sailor Moon put her hands together, brought forth the Sun Moon   
Rod, and pointed it towards Demoneus.

"Sun and Moon! Solar Power Kiss!" Solar Sailor Moon said as power   
came out of the rod and it hit Demoneus.

"I am still here." Demoneus mocked her.

"Not for long." Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she ran to him and jerked   
the Dark Crystal off his forehead. She crumbled it up into dust and   
dropped it to the ground. Demoneus turned into dust. The dust blew   
away.

"So much for him." Solar Sailor Moon said as she re-transformed back   
into Usagi.

Minutes later...

Usagi started walking home and Setsuna and Hotaru came up to her.

"We are glad you are safe. We prayed that you would return to us   
safely." Setsuna greeted her.

"Thanks, but I had to do it. I cannot explain why. I do not understand   
it myself. Maybe one day we will all understand why I acted this way."   
Usagi told Setsuna.

Close by, Nissha and Taiyo were watching.

"Our reunion with her will be soon." Taiyo stated.

"Yes. I can feel it. Then we will be united again." Nissha replied.

Next Episode: "Haruka and Michiru are captured! The Sun Soldiers   
Identities Are Revealed To Solar Sailor Moon! The Daughters of King   
Solace work together!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, Mudious captures Haruka and Michiru.   
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo find them cornered in a basement of a   
shopping mall. Nissha and Taiyo reveal themselves as the Sun Soldiers.   
They tell Usagi that she is the sister that they are looking and ask   
her to team up with them, but Usagi is still doubts whether they are   
telling the truth or not. Will Usagi find the truth and team up with   
them? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/19/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is © 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.   
The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	6. The Sun Triplets, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar, Mudious captures Haruka and Michiru.   
Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo find them cornered in a basement of a   
shopping mall. Nissha and Taiyo reveal themselves as the Sun Soldiers.   
They tell Usagi that she is the sister that they are looking for, and   
ask her to team up with them, but Usagi is still doubts whether they   
are telling the truth or not. Will Usagi find the truth and team up   
with them? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 06: "Haruka and Michiru are captured! The Sun Soldiers   
Identities Are Revealed To Solar Sailor Moon! The   
Daughters of King Solace work together!"  
By: CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Editted By: Eternal Rose, AKA Butterfly-Rose  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: for instance, I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and   
others. The characters that I create, I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha and Taiyo were in a café having coffee. They were talking about   
Usagi, aware of the fact that today was the day that they had to   
reveal themselves to Usagi. They also knew that doing that would not   
be easy.

"Are you sure we can convince Usagi that we are the sisters that she   
has been looking for?" Taiyo questioned her older sister.

"I am sure." Nissha began, continuing, "but it will not be easy for   
us. She has gotten very stubborn lately. I wonder why." Nissha   
thought about what had happened last time.

"So she'll be hard to convince?" Taiyo asked her older sister.

"Not really. It does not take much for Usagi to trust." Nissha said,   
"but I think Demoneus did more to her then what he showed us. I think he   
planted Dark Youmas in her. Either that, or the Dark Youma power   
that he attacked her with is slowly corrupting her mind. I think she   
would have accepted the help from us, but she didn't. Even though   
Demoneus is gone, he is still trying to kill her."

"How can that be?" Taiyo asked.

"I have no idea." Nissha replied honestly. "We must show her that we   
are her sisters and we have been searching for her for years, which   
we have. It was Our Earthly parents that told us we had another   
sister and our job is to locate her. The Internet led our search to   
Tokyo, and Tokyo led to Usagi. We're so close. If we do not reveal   
ourselves to Usagi and have her join us, then we will never be   
complete again. Today is the only day we can do this."

"We have a busy day ahead of us, don't we?" Taiyo asked.

"Yes." answered Nissha.

Minutes later...

Haruka and Michiru were walking down the street. Suddenly, Mudious   
appeared with at least a couple of dozen Dark Youmas.

"Quickly! Capture them! I must have them so I can get Solar Sailor   
Moon! The triplets of the Sun King must not reunite." Mudious said.   
As the Dark Youmas obeyed his commands, a couple of Youmas turned   
into dark ropes and had them bound up tight.

"Good job, now we will set a trap for Solar Sailor Moon at the mall."   
Mudious commended the Dark Youmas work.

"We are ready for phase two: prevent the triplets of Queen Serenity   
and King Solace from reuniting." Mudious told the Youmas his plan.

Later that day...

Usagi was walking to the Hikawa shrine when Luna and up to her and   
spoke.

"Hey Usagi-Chan, Michiru and Haruka are missing. Why don't you help   
me find them?" Luna asked.

"Where were they last seen?" Usagi asked.

"Near the mall." Luna answered.

"All right." Usagi said, "I am on my way."

Usagi walked to the mall and entered through the basement. There she   
discovered Haruka and Michiru, bound to the wall by Dark Youmas.   
Besides Mudious, Usagi felt that someone else was there other than   
herself. She turned around and saw Nissha and Taiyo.

"Nissha and Taiyo," Usagi said to them, "It is dangerous here. You   
should leave." Unfortunately, Usagi was too late. Mudious closed up   
the basement of the mall with metal doors.

"Hahaha! I have you all." Mudious laughed at the three girls with   
the Odango hairstyle, "I have you Usagi or should I say Solar Sailor   
Moon."

Usagi gasped in surprise.

"How did you know?" Usagi asked.

"I saw you transform yesterday." Mudious replied, "Now I have you.   
Dark Youmas rise up!"

"If I transform, Nissha and Taiyo will discover who I really am."   
Usagi thought to herself. "If I don't, we will die." She thought   
some more.

"Usagi, don't you have a Senshi's pride? You cannot transform in   
front of them." Haruka begged Usagi not to transform. 

"I have to. Solar Moon Power! Make Up!" Usagi transformed into   
Solar Sailor Moon.

"You two should stay of the way and you will not get hurt."   
Solar Sailor Moon told Nissha and Taiyo.

"Oh they are part of my plan." Mudious informed Solar Sailor Moon,   
"They are your missing sisters that you have been looking for."

"You're lying." Solar Sailor Moon replied.

"He is correct Solar Sailor Moon." Nissha spoke to Solar Sailor Moon.

"How can you be my sisters?" Solar Sailor Moon questioned her, "You   
are only civilians. Not Super Heroines."

"That's not true." Taiyo replied, "We look alike, have similar   
interests, and care about the Earth, don't we?"

"NO! We have nothing in common!" Solar Sailor Moon answered her,   
"You are just ordinary humans."

"We saw you transform yesterday while you were fighting Demoneus.   
We know who you are." Nissha said.

"You are not soldiers. And you cannot be my sisters and I have none."   
Solar Sailor Moon's voice started to get harsh.

"We are your sisters. It took as a long time for us to find you.   
Look into your heart, you know it is true." Taiyo said, trying to   
convince her. It wasn't working.

"QUIT THIS NONSENSE! I KEEP TELLING YOU! I HAVE NO SISTERS!"   
Solar Sailor Moon exploded.

King Solace spoke to Nissha and Taiyo so that only they could see   
and hear him.

"In your present forms, you cannot convince her. The Dark Youma   
Power has her mind and heart. The only way for her to understand   
and open her heart is for you two to transform in front of her."   
King Solace told his two daughters, and then he vanished.

"I see." Nissha replied, "We have to prove to you who we say we are."

Solar Sailor Moon exploded again.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST APPEAR AND TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE,   
YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE MY SISTERS! GET LOST!" Solar Sailor Moon   
exclaimed with a harsh tone.

"Very well. We love you and cannot lose you now. Demoneus still   
has you under his grasp. Sun Celestial Power! Make Up!"   
Nissha said to Usagi before crying out her transformation phrase.   
Nissha transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Solar Celestial Power! Make Up!" Taiyo cried. Taiyo transformed   
into Sailor Solar.

"We will show you how much we care for you, Princess Serenity."   
Sailor Sun spoke, "We know all there is to know about you."

"How can this be?" Solar Sailor Moon asked.

"You are the offspring of Julia and Mark Gunshi, your true parents.   
When you were an infant, having three babies born on the same day   
and year, it cost them greatly, but they loved you so much.   
When they decided that they could not afford triplets, they decided   
to give one away for adoption. So they contacted an adoption agency,   
and they decided to place you up for adoption. At that time, Kenji   
and Ikuko Tsukino, a Japanese couple who were recently married, but   
had no children of their own, wanted to adopt a baby. They got word   
that a baby was to be given to a family. In addition, they had first   
choice of whether they wanted it or not. They decided to take you.   
Then one day when we riding in our parent's car, a drunk driver hit   
us head on. We survived, but our parents did not. The injuries were   
severe. When we recovered, they told us that we had one more sister   
and we should search for her. They gave us that we thought were   
rattles from when we were little; in fact, they were our   
transformation sticks. Our cat, Corona, told us that we had the   
Sun transformation sticks. He brought back our memories of being   
Sun Soldiers. After that our quest to search for you began."   
Sailor Sun answered her by giving a history of their earthly family.

"So?" Solar Sailor Moon replied in disbelief.

"That's not all. We are all Sun Soldiers. Who do you think gave you   
those dreams, new and stronger powers, and told you to believe in and   
search for us?" Sailor Sun questioned Solar Sailor Moon.

"King Solace, King of the Sun Kingdom and husband to Queen Serenity."   
Solar Sailor Moon answered her.

"He is the same one that gave you the Sun Crystal and looks after you.  
He sent us to offer you a chance to join the Sun Soldiers, so that we   
may be complete and defeat the Dark Youmas. If you do not join us,   
then we will remain separate forever and will not be able to defeat   
them. Please join us. We are your sisters Nissha and Taiyo;   
Soldiers of the Sun. All you have to do is touch our hands."   
Sailor Sun explained to Solar Sailor Moon.

Slowly, Solar Sailor Moon thought of all things revealed to her.   
She wanted to believe it. She could feel the Dark Power trying to   
tell her it was a lie. The Sun Soldiers put their hands together to   
show good faith toward their sister, who was still reluctant to join,   
regardless of the proof they had revealed to her.

"Look in your heart. You know its true." Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar   
said in unison.

Solar Sailor Moon just stood there paralyzed in fear. She felt   
confused. The Dark Power continued its work in her.

"Do it Usagi. I believe that they are your sisters!" Haruka called   
out to her.

"Believe Usagi. Believe." Michiru encouraged her.

That was all she needed. Solar Sailor Moon then placed her hand on   
the Sun Solders' hands. When she did this, the Dark Energy that was   
in her body escaped, and three Dark Crystals came out. The crystals   
fell to the ground, and shattered. Solar Sailor Moon felt like   
something had been lifted from her shoulders. Her mind was clear   
again. She then realized that she did not know how she got there,   
for Demoneus had controlled her.

"What happened to me?" Solar Sailor Moon asked Sailor Sun.

"To my knowledge," she started, "Demoneus controlled you after he   
zapped you with his dark energy. Eventually, it led to his downfall.   
It also pitted you against your friends and us. When you placed your   
hands on ours, the Dark Energy left." Sailor Sun spoke.

"Then why am I here?" Solar Sailor Moon questioned her.

"You are here to fulfill destiny. We searched for you for years.   
We are your sisters from the Silver Millennium and this time.   
Search your heart. You know it is true. Please join us so that we,   
the Sun Soldiers, will be complete. Will you join us?"   
Sailor Sun asked her.

"I want to believe it. Help me to believe it." Solar Sailor Moon   
asked them.

"Look in your heart. What does it tell you to do?" Sailor Solar   
asked her.

Solar Sailor Moon thought before answering, "This is the   
right thing to do."

Solar Sailor Moon moved her hands over her sisters' hands.   
Then her hands touched the Sun Soldiers hands. In that moment, she   
knew everything that the Sun Soldiers had gone through to get to   
this day. Solar Sailor Moon hugged her sisters in celebration.

"I know it is true." Solar Sailor Moon was so deeply moved with   
emotions that tears began to flow from her eyes. She then realized   
all the pain she had caused them by not seeing what they were   
telling her and she knelt before them.

"I did some terrible things to you after how you treated me.   
I am very sorry. I know I cannot be forgiven for it."   
Solar Sailor Moon said with a broken tone.

"On your feet, Usagi. No one is perfect, not even you. You were not   
yourself, and so we forgive you. Love is greater than vengeance.   
You know that. Now lets turn our powers on Mudious and give him a   
severe blow!" Sailor Sun replied.

"Yes." Solar Sailor Moon replied while Sailor Sun helped   
her to her feet.

All three Sun Soldiers stood side by side, ready to take on Mudious   
and the Dark Youmas.

"Oh, what a family reunion! I forgot my camera!" Mudious mocked them.

"Anything we can do, sis?" Sailor Sun turned to Solar Sailor Moon.

"Let me think." Solar Sailor Moon thought before answering.   
"I have it! A new power is appearing in my mind!"

"What is it?" The other two Sun Soldiers asked.

"Let's put our hands together. You'll know what to do. Let's do it   
in Unison!" Solar Sailor Moon replied to her sisters."

"Okay" The two Sun Soldiers replied.

They placed their hands to form a triangle.

"SUN TRIPLETS! SOLAR POWER SPLASH!" Solar Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun,   
and Sailor Solar cried as starry fiery matter came from their   
hands and burned all the Dark Youmas! Many Dark Crystals fell floor,   
shattering.

"How dare you!" Mudious said as he vanished from their sight.

"ALL RIGHT!" The Three Sun Soldiers cheered in unison. Haruka spoke up.

"Hey, Solar Sailor Moon," Haruka spoke, "Not to ruin your family   
reunion, but could you get us down? 

"Sure." Solar Sailor Moon replied.

"Do you think you can handle this?" Sailor Sun asked   
Solar Sailor Moon.

"Yes, this is a piece of cake. Haruka-San and Michiru-San, hold very   
still so I can destroy the Dark Youmas that still hold you." Solar   
Sailor Moon said.

"All right." They replied.

Solar Sailor Moon brought her hands together and brought forth the   
Sun Moon Rod. Then she started her attack.

"Sun and Moon! Solar Power Kiss!" Solar Sailor Moon cried as power   
came out of her rod and hit the two Dark Youmas, burning them and   
releasing Haruka and Michiru from being bound. The two Dark Crystals   
fell to the floor and shattered. Haruka and Michiru fell to the floor.   
The Sun Soldiers ran to them.

"Are you okay?" Solar Sailor Moon asked them.

"We're fine. Thanks." Haruka and Michiru replied.

"Sisters," Solar Sailor Moon started, "a favor?"

"For our sister, anything." The other two Sun Soldiers replied.

"Please join my Sailor Senshi. Right now, they cannot fight off or   
weaken Dark Youma. We are able to, plus there is strength in numbers.   
What do you say? Will you join us?" Solar Sailor Moon asked as she   
motioned Haruka and Michiru to place their hands on hers. "We are   
all part of the Solar System and we must defend this planet from our   
enemies. It's vital to our survival and to the future Crystal Tokyo!"   
Solar Sailor Moon finished.

"Yes." Sailor Sun replied placing her hands on her sisters' hands.

"You bet!" Sailor Solar replied also doing the same.

"Good. With that over with, let us blow the metal door and get out   
of here." Solar Sailor Moon suggested a plan of action.

"Right." They all agreed. Haruka and Michiru stepped back as the   
Sun Soldiers prepared to combine their powers to burn a hole through   
the door.

"SUN TRIPLETS! SOLAR POWER SPLASH!" Solar Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun,   
and Sailor Solar cried as starry fiery matter came from their hands   
and burned a hole through the door. The Sun Soldiers, Haruka, and   
Michiru went outside. Mudious once again confronted them.

"So you escaped. I will get you next time." Mudious said as he   
vanished again.

Then in the sky appeared the Sun King, whose name was Solace.

"Good job you three. You have joined forces and came together in   
both powers, hearts, and spirit. I am proud of you. Good luck and   
good bye." King Solace congratulated them and then disappeared.

"Let us go to the Hikawa Shrine and meet the other Sailor Senshi.   
There is a meeting there. Let's go!" Solar Sailor Moon spoke as   
the three Sun Soldiers re-transformed and headed on their way.

"We must get Corona, she is at our apartment here in Tokyo. He will   
need to explain some things to the other Sailor Senshi." Nissha   
said to Usagi and the others as they ran off for Corona, and then   
the Hikawa Shrine. This was just the beginning for the Sun Soldiers.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The great team up! The Sun Soldiers and   
Sailor Senshi working together!"

Next on Sailor Moon: Solar! - Usagi takes her sisters to the Hikawa   
Shrine to meet the other Sailor Senshi. With Corona, the Sun Soldiers'   
guardian cat, she explains the history of the Dark Youmas and   
the history of the Sun Princess Triplets. Then Mudious returns with a   
Dark Youma who is stronger than before! Can they beat this new Dark   
Youma? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/20/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is © 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.   
The proper owners own sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	7. The Sun Triplets, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, Mudious captured Haruka and Michiru.   
His plan was to lure in Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo. Mudious trapped   
the three girls in the basement of the mall and Usagi transformed   
into Solar Sailor Moon. Mudious said that Usagi was the missing   
sister of Nissha and Taiyo; she did not believe him or Nissha and   
Taiyo. Nissha and Taiyo tried showing her the truth, but her mind   
and heart closed from them. King Solace told them to transform to   
reach out her. Slowly they started to convince her to join them.   
When she touched their hands, the evil power left her. Now being   
free, they told her what had happened to her up to the point of   
them uniting. Now they asked her to join them. She accepted and   
the Sun Soldiers were now complete. United, they had new stronger   
powers than ever before. Moreover, gave a blow to all the Dark Youma   
and freed Haruka and Michiru. The Sun Soldiers escaped the mall   
basement by melting the metal doors that had kept them in.   
Now they are on their way to the Hikawa Shrine to meet the others.   
What will happen next? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 07: "The great team up! The Sun Soldiers and Sailor   
Senshi working together!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi and her sisters Nissha and Taiyo stood there in a circle   
looking at each other and their hands together as they had done   
before in the basement of the mall. They looked happy that the search   
was over and that they were complete.

"Isn't this cool? We are together." Usagi asked her sisters.

"Yes. And we are one again." Nissha replied.

"No one can split us apart again." Taiyo agreed with her sisters.

"Ditto." Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo said in unison.

"Hey, we got to get moving. Haruka-San, Michiru-San, please head   
toward to the Hikawa Shrine and tell the others that I am on my   
way with a special surprise. Tell them nothing what happened here.   
I want to tell them personally. I will be there soon." Usagi asked   
them.

"Sure." They replied, "Hurry."

"Okay." Usagi agreed.

Haruka and Michiru left for the Hikawa Shrine, while Usagi went with   
her sisters to Nissha and Taiyo's apartment to pick up Corona, the   
cat guardian of the Sun Soldiers.

"We're home Corona!" Nissha and Taiyo greeted as they came in the   
door.

"Did you find her?" Corona asked.

"Of course." Nissha and Taiyo replied at once.

"In deed this is your sister. I can feel her aura. It is very bright   
and powerful." Corona said to them.

"Konnichi wa!" Usagi said hello to Corona. Corona was an orange cat   
with not only a sun symbol, below the sun symbol was a crescent moon.   
It was identical to Usagi's Solar Sailor Moon form. Corona was a   
female cat and about as long as Luna.

"What now, Nissha?" Corona asked them.

"We are to go with Usagi to meet the Sailor Senshi." Nissha replied.

"Alright." Corona spoke back, "let us go."

The three sisters and Corona headed for the Hikawa Shrine.

At the Hikawa Shrine.

Haruka and Michiru arrived safely.

"You are okay, Michiru-San and Haruka-San." Mamoru asked them.

"Yes. We are fine." Haruka replied.

"Did Usagi find you?" Luna asked them.

"Yes." Haruka started off, "when she gets here, I will let her   
explain what had happened. That was her orders." 

"Okay." Luna replied.

The Sailor Senshi only waited for a few minutes for Usagi to arrive   
with Nissha and Taiyo. In addition to them, was a new cat guardian   
Corona.

"Usagi!" Everyone except Mamoru greeted her.

"Usako!" Mamoru greeted affectionately.

Usagi's mind was on a more serious matter. Usagi looked down at her   
feet. She remembered that she caused her friends.

"Gomen Nasai Minna!" Usagi started off, "I yelled at you yesterday   
and I was wrong for doing evil towards you. Please forgive me." Usagi   
said as she got on her knees. Then she continued, "No. I beg you to   
forgive me!" 

Usagi replied as the tears were running down her face. 

Rei walked to her, knelt down to Usagi, and spoke to her.

"Why do you always feel so guilty about things that is not your   
fault?" Rei questioned her and then continuing, "I felt the Dark   
Energy and knew that your mind was not your own. I had no idea how to   
help you. We forgive you. Please be happy and let me help you up on   
your feet." 

Rei spoke gently to Usagi as she helped her to on her feet.

"You are too sweet for us to hate you for what you did. We all feel   
the same way. We forgive you." Rei spoke gently to Usagi.

Usagi hugged her friend.

"Arigato Rei! Arigato!" Usagi said cheerfully with more tears running   
down her face.

"Let me wipe away your tears." Rei spoke as she got a handkerchief   
and wiped Usagi's tears.

"Now, let's be happy okay?" Rei questioned her.

"Thank you Rei-Chan." Usagi replied.

"What are Nissha and Taiyo doing her? Isn't this a Sailor Senshi   
meeting?" Rei asked Usagi.

"Because they are also Sailor Senshi, in fact, they are the..." Usagi   
started to say and then continuing, "Hit it sisters! Transform!"

"Sun Celestial Power!"

"Solar Celestial Power!"

"Make Up!" Nissha and Taiyo cried out in unison.

Nissha and Taiyo transformed into Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar. The   
Sailor Senshi were shocked.

"Solar Moon Power! Make Up!" Usagi cried as the transformation   
overtook her and transformed into Solar Sailor Moon and then she   
joined her sisters.

"And we are the Sun Soldiers and we are shining hope of this world!"   
The three Sun Soldiers said in unison.

"Whoa! This is heavy!" Mamoru commented. Mamoru then transformed   
into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Wow! I had no idea, that Nissha and Taiyo were the Sun Soldiers;   
Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar." Makoto commented with excitement.

"We must get to business." Corona the cat guardian of the Sun   
Soldiers, "There is some information I must give to you regarding   
the Sun Soldiers, the Dark Youmas the Dark Youma Generals, and the   
Dark Crystals. First off, now that the Sun Soldiers have united, they   
must stay united no matter what the circumstance is. There will come   
a situation that requires the Sun Soldiers. Their powers are   
strongest when they are together and weakest when they are apart.   
Second, the Dark Youmas have no physical form in appearance. They are   
just black and programmed to do the Dark Youma General's bidding.   
They can be quick. Normal attacks by the Sailor Senshi will not work   
on them! Only Sunlight by the Sun Soldiers will work on them.   
Your powers combined into the powers of the Sun Soldiers to have   
an even more deadly attack on the Dark Youmas. Remember that the   
Dark Crystal must be shattered in order for that Dark Youma to die.   
The Dark Youma Generals are commanders of the Dark Youma Army and   
they programmed to destroy and darken the world. Their mission is   
to separate the Sun Soldiers. Most likely, they will try to capture   
Solar Sailor Moon who is Tsukino, Usagi. You must watch her   
carefully. You do not want her to get hurt. Your mission is vital   
to the Earth. The Dark Youma General also has the power to use   
Dark Energy to their advantage. Remember to protect the Sun Soldiers.   
Their weakness is darkness. Their life depends on you all, including   
Tuxedo Kamen. I have nothing more for now." Corona completed   
informing the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers.

"Also, you should hear about the history of the Dark Youmas."   
Sailor Sun started, "The history goes back when we were revived as   
Sun Soldiers, Corona our cat guardian told us that someone had   
tampered with an ancient seal in a cave near Denver, Colorado   
thinking it was an old gold mine and there the Dark Youmas were free   
to reek havoc. At first, when we returned as Sun Soldiers, they were   
not aware that we existed. Their first mission was to find   
their master, the Darkness Master, Dark King, and the Dark Youma   
Generals were found first. Still, the Dark King is missing. If they   
find him, our world, our universe will be at his mercy. We must   
stop them at all costs. We are your best hope in survival. Trust   
in our powers." Sailor Sun finished.

"Also." Sailor Solar started, "You must know the history of the Sun   
Triplets. When King Solace and Queen Serenity married, they wanted   
children that would both inherit not only the Moon Kingdom, but also   
the Sun Kingdom. King Solace loved his wife and children greatly, but   
also life on the Sun kept him busy. They decided to split the   
triplets. Princess Equanimity now known as Nissha, was a bright girl   
and studied hard. Princess Equability now known as Taiyo, loved   
life itself, read many books, and was very intelligent. Princess   
Serenity now known as Usagi, loved flowers, people, and one young man   
from Earth. The royal families of the Moon, Sun, and Earth arranged   
for this marriage between Serenity and Endymion, so that the next   
bloodline would include the royal family of Earth. Nevertheless, one   
day, when Princess Equanimity and Princess Equability came to visit   
their sister Serenity and her betrothed by which his name was   
Endymion, Queen Beryl and Queen Metalia destroyed them. Queen   
Serenity heart broke when Queen Beryl took her only children and her   
son-in-law to be as well. She used the Ginzuishou and sent them all   
including all of the Senshi to the future where they would live   
peaceful lives. When Queen Beryl returned the first Sailor Senshi   
returned, then later the outer Sailor Senshi came, and the Sun   
Soldiers revived to fight the evil that threatens Earth now. The   
Sun Triplets were born to Julia and Mark Gunshi. Due to the fact   
that Julia gave birth to triplets and could not afford to keep all   
three; she adopted Usagi to the Tsukino where she remains until now.   
We came to Tokyo to look for Usagi after our parents died in a car   
crash caused by the Dark Youmas. We miss them, but we got something   
even greater. We have our sister Usagi back. You have noticed that   
Usagi had not been happy before we came to Tokyo. Now that we are   
here and found her, our happiness is now complete. Many hardships   
lie ahead. We all must remain strong." Sailor Solar finished.

"How am I going to talk to mom and dad about me being adopted? Will   
they still love me?" Solar Sailor Moon questioned everyone.

"Ask and tell them the truth without revealing you are a Sun Soldier   
or a Sailor Senshi. It would be best that you move in with your   
sisters' apartment so you three will always be united and your   
powers will remain strong." Corona suggested.

"I see." Solar Sailor Moon agreed as she detransformed back into   
Usagi, "I want to spend time with my sisters for a while and get to   
know them better." Usagi finished speaking.

"That's okay. You need this time to get acquainted." Luna commented.

"Thank you." Usagi replied.

Everyone detransformed and Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo walked from   
the Hikawa Shrine talking to each other.

"What do you want to do?" Nissha asked Usagi.

"I want to rest." Usagi said, "I am tired. It has been one long day."

"Yeah. Destiny came true today for you and us too." Taiyo replied   
as Corona jumped on her shoulders.

The three sisters arrived at Nissha and Taiyo's apartment.

"Here we are." Nissha said as she unlocked the door with her key.

"Home sweet home." Taiyo replied.

Usagi went over to an armchair, sat it, and relaxed.

Nissha and Taiyo sat on the couch. Corona jumped on the Armchair that   
Usagi got in Usagi's lap and went to sleep purring.

"Oh, look. Corona likes Usagi." Nissha spoke.

"Yeah. She always did." Taiyo agreed with her sister.

"Usagi, what do you think of this, how about I fix some hamburgers   
and French fries? Usagi, Usagi?" Nissha questioned.

"She already fell asleep. She must be exhausted." Taiyo replied.

"Let her sleep. I will make some lunch and then you can wake her when   
it's done." Nissha said.

"Okay." Taiyo replied.

About an hour later, Nissha completed the lunch. Taiyo woke up her   
sister Usagi.

"Usagi, Usagi? Wake up. You must be hungry. Lunch is ready." Taiyo   
gently woke up her eldest sister.

"Huh? Oh! Lunch, Okay, I am hungry after all that took place." Usagi   
woke up and replied.

Ten minutes later...

"Wow, you are a great cook Nissha. Mako-Chan also makes some killer   
food." Usagi complimented her sister Nissha.

"Yeah, I hope that her food does not bite!" Taiyo joked then   
laughing loud.

"Believe me Taiyo, her food is safe. It does not bite.   
It growls." Usagi replied giving a joke of her own.

Then the joking ended when Mako-Chan called in on Usagi-Chan's   
communicator.

"Usagi-Chan. A new Dark Youma is here with Mudious. We need you   
and the Sun Soldiers here quickly." Makoto spoke with great urgency.

"Right." Usagi replied, "We are on our way." Usagi turned off her   
communicator then spoke to her sisters, "Let us go!"

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo ran out of the apartment heading towards an   
old alleyway that no one uses.

"Nissha." Usagi spoke, "Is it safe to transform here." Usagi   
questioned her.

"Yeah." Nissha started off, "no one uses this alleyway."

"Good let's do it! Solar Moon Power!" Usagi spoke the words   
to transform.

"Sun Celestial Power!" Nissha spoke the words to transform.

"Solar Celestial Power!" Taiyo spoke the words to transform.

"Make Up!" Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo shouted in unison.

Usagi transformed into Solar Sailor Moon. Nissha transformed into   
Sailor Sun. Taiyo transformed into Sailor Solar.

"Hey, I have an idea." Solar Sailor Moon spoke with her eyes   
lighting up.

"What is it? Let us hear it." Sailor Sun replied.

"A new power. It is a teleporting technique. It has called 'the Sun   
Soldier teleport.' It will help us get where want to go in no time   
flat." Solar Sailor Moon told them of the new power.

"Cool. Let us get in a circle and try it out." Nissha spoke.

"SUN SOLDIERS TELEPORT!" The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison as they   
facing each other. The Sun Soldiers disappeared.

At the battle site...

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Super Sailor Jupiter spoke making her   
attack. The attack was useless.

"Hey look!" Super Sailor Mars said as the Sun Soldiers were   
appearing. The Sun Soldiers appeared.

"For trying to harm the people of Earth..." Solar Sailor Moon   
started.

"... And trying bring death to everything and everything you   
touch..." Sailor Sun continued.

"... We cannot forgive you for your evil ways..."   
Taiyo continued.

"... And we shall burn you up and turn you into ashes!"   
The Sun Soldiers said in unison.

"Now, the Sun Soldiers are here! Dark Youma, show them your   
improved powers!" Mudious commanded.

"Yes master Mudious." The Dark Youma replied, "Dark Sword Whirlwind!"   
The Dark Youma cried out sending a tornado to the Sun Soldiers.

"Solar Wall!" Sailor Sun cried out crossing her hands over her face   
causing a wall of white fire to surround the Sun Soldiers in all   
directions. The Solar Wall absorbed the Dark Energy, dissolved it,   
and spit fire at the Dark Youma.

"Solar Wall deactivation!" Solar Sailor Moon deactivated the Solar   
Wall then the three Sun Soldiers joined in a circle to use the   
'Solar Power Splash' attack.

"Ready?" Solar Sailor Moon asked her sisters.

"Yes!" They replied.

"SUN TRIPLETS! SOLAR POWER SPLASH!" Solar Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun,   
and Sailor Solar cried as starry fiery matter came from their hands   
and burned the Dark Youma! The Dark Crystal fell floor and shattered.

"You win this time Sun Soldiers, but we will win this war!"   
Mudious replied. Mudious vanished.

"Hey! We did it!" Sailor Sun congratulated her sisters.

"Yeah! We are awesome!" Sailor Solar agreed.

"We make a great team." Solar Sailor Moon agreed.

"Three happy kittens they are." Super Sailor Uranus stated.

"Yes, they are. They are complete." Super Sailor Neptune agreed.

"Why do I feel that something or someone is still not complete?"   
Super Sailor Pluto questioned.

"I feel it too." Super Sailor Saturn put her opinion in,   
"She will awaken soon. Then the Sailor Senshi and Sun Soldiers   
will be complete." Super Sailor Saturn completed her thought.

This was only the beginning for them.

Next Episode: "Battle in the Streets! The new transformations of   
the Sailor Senshi!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, Usagi along with Nissha and Taiyo confront   
the Tsukino's to see if Usagi really adopted. Later, Mudious returns   
with five new Dark Youmas trying to outdo the Sun Soldiers and The   
Sailor Senshi. When defeated, they return to the Hikawa Shrine and   
the Sailor Senshi gets new powers! Can they win? Find out on the   
next Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/20/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction Productions.   
The proper owners own sailor Moon. All rights reserved.


	8. The Celestial Sailor Senshi!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar, Usagi along with Nissha and Taiyo   
confront the Tsukino's to see if Usagi really adopted. Later,   
Mudious returns with five new Dark Youmas trying to outdo the   
Sun Soldiers and The Sailor Senshi. When defeated, they return   
to the Hikawa Shrine and the Sailor Senshi gets new powers! Can   
they win? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 08: "Battle in the Streets! The new transformations   
of the Sailor Senshi!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use   
them without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha and Taiyo woke up from a good nights rest. They noticed   
Usagi was not sleeping in any of the beds in the apartment.   
Then they saw her staring out the window.

"Hey, sis. Are you Okay?" 

Nissha asked.

"Oh, I could not sleep, so I decided to stare out the window   
and think what had been happening lately." 

Usagi replied.

"Oh, I see." 

Taiyo started off, 

"about everything that happened to you yesterday. Right?" 

Taiyo asked her.

"Yeah. I could not believe I had been so blind since   
I first seen you two."

Usagi replied as she remembered what had happened in   
a broken tone.

"Are we destined to be together?" 

Usagi asked.

"Most certainly." 

Nissha and Taiyo replied in unison.

"What will Kenji and Ikuko think?" 

Usagi asked.

"What does your heart say?" 

Taiyo asked her.

Usagi thought for a moment.

"They would know that the time would come for   
me to confront them." 

Usagi gave an answer to them.

"Correct." 

Nissha spoke, 

"Would they want you to be happy, no matter the cost?"

Nissha asked her.

"Yes." 

Usagi replied.

"I knew you would say that." 

Nissha replied already knowing what Usagi was thinking.

"I better phone them and telling that we are coming over to   
talk to them." 

Usagi spoke gently.

"Okay." 

Nissha replied.

Usagi dialed the phone.

"Moshi Moshi!"

Ikuko answered.

"Hello mom." 

Usagi answered,

"My friends Nissha and Taiyo Gunshi and myself are coming over.   
Is Shingo gone?" 

Usagi questioned.

"He is at the mall with some friends. He will be gone all day." 

Ikuko replied.

"Good. We need talk. See you when we get there. Sayonara!" 

Usagi spoke.

"Sayonara." 

Ikuko replied then hanging up the phone.

Ikuko talked to her husband Kenji.

"She knows about the Gunshi's. What do we do now?" 

Ikuko asked looking a bit worried, 

"I knew this day would come."

"Do not worry. She found her siblings, right? Let us be   
happy for her."

Kenji gave a word of encouragement to his wife.

There was a knock on the door. Ikuko opened the door.   
There stood the triplets with the Odango Atama hairstyle.   
They were wearing almost the same thing.

"Hello, mom."

The center girl replied which was Usagi.

"You must have lots of questions." 

Ikuko spoke.

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo all sat on the couch together.   
Kenji and his wife Ikuko sat nearby.

"Do you love me?" 

Usagi asked.

"Of course we do. Ever since the day, we got you from the   
Gunshi family; we loved you from the start." 

Ikuko spoke softly.

"How did you keep this from me that I was adopted?" 

Usagi asked.

"We were afraid that you would not love us if you   
had known the truth." 

Kenji answered.

"I still love you both, nothing will change that." 

Usagi said with a tear coming down her face. Nissha gently   
put her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"So, Nissha and Taiyo," 

Ikuko started, 

"You are Usagi's sisters, correct?" 

Ikuko asked.

"Yes." 

They replied.

"Will you stay with them now?" 

Kenji asked.

"Yes." 

Usagi answered, 

"I have to. Something inside tells me that I need to. We have   
been apart for so long."

Usagi answered.

"How long have you known?" 

Kenji asked.

"A few days," 

Usagi thought and then spoke to Ikuko, 

"yesterday, I had some sense put into me, because I did not   
want to believe that Nissha and Taiyo were my sisters. They   
showed me the most love that I had ever seen from anyone." 

Usagi finished.

"I see." 

Ikuko replied, 

"You need them now and they you as well." 

Ikuko stated.

"When will you move out?" 

Kenji asked.

"Either today or tomorrow. I have Rei and the others come   
over to help me."

Usagi answered her.

"Usagi, we hope you are happy." 

Ikuko spoke. Then Kenji finished, 

"And we will always love you."

"Well now that is settled. Anyone hungry, want   
some breakfast?" 

Ikuko asked.

"Sure." 

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo answered in unison.

"Okay. How about pancakes?" 

Ikuko asked.

"Sure." 

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo all agreed at once.

"Then it is settled." 

Ikuko said as she got the pancake griddle out.

"How do you like your pancakes? Regular or chocolate?" 

Ikuko questioned them.

"Chocolate!" 

The three agreed in unison as if it was the same person.

"Good." 

Ikuko agreed as she got the ingredients for   
chocolate pancakes. Thirty minutes later, the pancakes   
were completed.

After breakfast...

"That was good." 

Nissha commented Ikuko's cooking.

"Thanks."

Ikuko replied.

"Hey, mom." Usagi started, "Can I use the phone?" 

Usagi asked.

"Sure." 

Ikuko answered.

Usagi dialed the telephone number for the Hikawa Shrine.

"Hello, Hikawa Shrine. Rei Hino speaking." 

Rei answered.

"Hi, Rei. This is Usagi. Do you have the other girls there?" 

Usagi asked.

"Yeah. Why?" 

Rei asked.

"I am moving in with my sisters today and I need your help.   
Can you girls help me?" 

Usagi asked.

"Sure. We are on our way. Goodbye." 

Rei answered.

About ten minutes later, Rei and the others arrived and   
moved Usagi out. Usagi then moved in with her sisters. About   
two hours later, they completed the move.

"Are you sure about this?" Rei asked.

"Yes." 

Usagi started, 

"I have to. We cannot separate. Not even for a whole day. If we   
do, the Dark Youmas will take that advantage of it. We cannot   
gamble it." 

Usagi answered, 

"I am happy that they found me, before it was too late."

"I see. I honor your decision." 

Rei replied.

Then suddenly Usagi thought of something that almost surfaced,   
but as soon as it appeared, Usagi could not remember it.

"There was something important that I was going to tell you,   
but I don't remember what it was." 

Usagi spoke talking about her thought.

"Don't worry. If you do remember it, call me." 

Rei talked to Usagi.

"Okay." 

Usagi said.

Rei and the others left.

Later...

Usagi and her sisters were all taking a nap when something came   
to Usagi. Usagi and her sisters slept in the Master bedroom.   
In it, three separate twin beds were there. Usagi got up from   
her nap and woke up Nissha and Taiyo.

"What is it?" 

Nissha asked.

"I remember what I tried to say to Rei-Chan! We need to give   
them a new power upgrade." 

Usagi said cheerfully.

"Okay." 

Nissha replied, 

"let us go."

Usagi used her communicator.

"Rei. Gather everyone. I will be there soon." 

Usagi said.

"Okay." 

Rei replied.

Moments later...

"Why did you call us here?"

Rei asked in a puzzled tone.

"Your powers are currently ineffective against the   
Dark Youmas. Therefore, I will attempt to upgrade your powers.   
All of you close your eyes." 

Usagi answered.

Everyone closed their eyes and concentrated.

"Everyone look deeply within yourselves. Inside is an untapped   
power source that has never been touched before. All you have to   
do is reach for it. Try it." 

Usagi told them. Everyone except Nissha and Taiyo had   
their eyes closed. Everyone's transformation stick appeared and   
changed. Now it included their planet's symbol and now the Sun   
Symbol. Everyone opened their eyes and noticed   
their transformation had changed.

"What happened to our transformation sticks?" 

Makoto asked.

"They now have 'Celestial-Solar Power!' Now say the name of your   
planet. Then Celestial Power and Make Up! Everyone transform!" 

Usagi told them.

"Mercury Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Saturn Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Uranus Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Neptune Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Pluto Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Ami transformed into Celestial Sailor Mercury!

Rei transformed into Celestial Sailor Mars!

Makoto transformed into Celestial Sailor Jupiter!

Minako transformed into Celestial Sailor Venus!

Hotaru transformed into Celestial Sailor Saturn!

Haruka transformed into Celestial Sailor Uranus!

Michiru transformed into Celestial Sailor Neptune!

Setsuna transformed into Celestial Sailor Pluto!

"Wow!" 

Celestial Sailor Jupiter shouted with excitement, 

"where did these powers come from? Are they from you Usagi?" 

Celestial Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No. They came from each of you. Your powers will be even more   
powerful! You know what they are." 

Usagi replied, "Solar Moon Power! Make Up!" 

Usagi transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.

"Sun Celestial Power! Make Up!" 

Nissha shouted. Nissha transformed into Sailor Sun.

"Solar Celestial Power! Make Up!" 

Taiyo shouted. Taiyo transformed into Sailor Solar.

"Now you are the Solar System Senshi! With new and improved   
powers that has never seen before, each of you can combine   
your powers to make an even more powerful attack like 'Celestial   
System Attack!' which is an improved version of 'Sailor Planet   
Attack!' and 'Celestial Sailor Teleport' is also an upgraded   
version of 'Sailor Teleport!' There is also countless other   
upgraded versions from your old powers and with new ones too.   
The rest you must discover for yourself just as the Sun Soldiers   
do. You can also combine your powers with the Sun Soldiers to   
create massive and deadly attacks. The powers and transformations   
come from each of you and if the enemy abducts one of the Sun   
Soldiers, your powers will still work. That is all right now." 

Corona spoke to them as part of her memory came back.

Everyone was in awe over the words spoken by Corona. Solar   
Sailor Moon heard someone crying out for help through the   
Jewels of her Odangos.

"We have to go. Naru-Chan is in trouble!" 

Solar Sailor Moon said as she turned to her two other sisters, 

"But I do not understand it. The Dark Youma only targets Sailor   
Senshi or Sun Soldiers! Could she be? She cannot be! This feeling   
I have not felt since the time of the Moon Kingdom! Use your own   
teleport to go where Naru is. Ready sisters?" 

Solar Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes." 

They replied.

"SUN SOLDIERS TELEPORT!" 

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison as they facing each other.   
The Sun Soldiers disappeared. The Solar System Senshi   
were shocked.

All the Solar System Senshi faced each other, put their hands   
together, spoke in unison, and said, 

"CELESTIAL SAILOR TELEPORT!" 

The Solar System Senshi cried out and they disappeared.

"Good luck!" 

Luna, Artemis, and Corona said in unison.

Elsewhere at OSAP...

A Dark Youma was about to throw his dark energy at Naru Osaka,   
but the Sun Soldiers appeared!

"A girl that loves jewelry and has a pure heart..." 

Solar Sailor Moon started.

"... And has a love for this world and for her friends..." 

Sailor Sun continued.

"... In addition, you want to destroy it and we will not let you!   
Moreover, we will not forgive you if you hurt such a   
lovely girl..." 

Sailor Solar continued.

"... We the Sun Soldiers shall burn you up with our   
flames of light!"

The Sun Soldiers finished as they spoke in unison.

"I am Solar Sailor Moon! I am the pretty suited Sun Soldier and   
Sailor Soldier Solar Sailor Moon! In the name of the Sun and of   
the Moon I will punish you!" 

Solar Sailor Moon announced who she was.

"I am Sailor Sun! I am Solar Sailor Moon's sister!" 

Sailor Sun announced herself.

"I am also Solar Sailor Moon's sister! I am Sailor Solar!" 

Sailor Solar announced herself.

"Naru, I will enclose you in my Solar Wall to protect you and   
your mother. My wall will protect you from all attacks.   
Understand." 

Solar Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes. I always trusted you Sailor Moon." 

Naru replied.

"Good girl! SOLAR WALL!" 

Cried out as she pointed her fingers in the direction she wanted   
the Solar Wall to go. It enclosed Naru and her mother in a   
protective Solar Wall.

Meanwhile, the Solar System Senshi appeared.

"Come on fight me." 

The Dark Youma mocked them.

"Fine! Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!" 

Celestial Sailor Mars cried out as she pointed her fingers at   
the Dark Youma. The Dark Youma howled in pain.

"Uranus Earth Python Strike!" 

Celestial Sailor Uranus formed an energy ball and then releasing   
it. It turned into a brown python. The python squeezed the Dark   
Youma yelled in pain even more.

"Hey Sun Soldiers!" 

Celestial Sailor Jupiter spoke, 

"You are up next! Show him the ABC's of Solar Power!"

"Right!" 

The Sun Soldiers agreed.

"SUN TRIPLETS! SOLAR POWER SPLASH!" 

Solar Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and Sailor Solar cried as   
starry fiery matter came from their hands and burned the   
Dark Youma! The Dark Crystal fell floor and shattered.

"Thank you Sun Soldiers!" 

Naru thanked them.

"Solar Wall Deactivate!" 

Solar Sailor Moon call to the Solar Wall and it vanished.   
Solar Sailor Moon spoke to Naru, 

"Are you okay?" 

She asked her.

"Yes Sailor Moon. No, thank you Solar Sailor Moon." 

Naru thanked her.

"My sisters and myself will be there to help you when you are in   
trouble. Just call our names and we will appear. Remember   
that okay." 

Solar Sailor Moon asked her.

"Yes." 

She replied.

"Good. Everyone let us go." 

Solar Sailor Moon said.

The Sun Soldiers and the Solar System Senshi vanished.

Later...

"I felt it. Something that I have not felt in ages." 

Usagi stated, 

"Could she be a sleeping Sailor Senshi that has not   
woken up yet?" 

Usagi asked her sisters.

"Maybe. If so, we will need her help." 

Nissha agreed.

"Yeah. How do we wake her?" 

Taiyo asked.

"I have no idea." 

Usagi stated.

At the library, Ami was reading a book that had information   
about the ancient Earth Kingdoms. She read a prophecy   
that read:

'Darkness will cover the Earth,

The Earth Child that sleeps shall wake,

She comes to the rescue the Sun Moon Child,

When the time is, right, the Soldier of the Earth,

Will return with power, wisdom, and beauty,

Then the Soldiers of the Solar System will be complete!'

After Ami read it. She wondered what it meant.

"Could this be that one more Sailor Soldier is coming?" 

Ami asked herself.

Next Episode: "The Prophecy about the Earth Sailor,   
Naru's Quest Begins!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, The Sailor Senshi and the Sun   
Soldiers discuss the prophecy of the Earth Soldier. Naru   
has a dream where a beautiful girl tells her about her past.   
While Mamoru is walking about town, a new Sailor Soldier   
appears! Can it be the Earth Soldier? Find out on the next   
Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/22/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
reserved.


	9. Nature Under Attack, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar, The Sailor Senshi and the Sun   
Soldiers discuss the prophecy of the Earth Soldier. Naru   
has a dream where a beautiful girl tells her about her past.   
While Mamoru is walking about town, a new Sailor Soldier appears!   
Can it be the Earth Soldier? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 09: "The Prophecy about the Earth Sailor,   
Naru's Quest Begins!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use   
them without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ami met with Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru,   
and Mamoru. She read the following she had copied at   
the library:

'Darkness will cover the Earth,

The Earth Child that sleeps shall wake,

She comes to the rescue the Sun Moon Child,

When the time is, right, the Soldier of the Earth,

Will return with power, wisdom, and beauty,

Then the Soldiers of the Solar System will be complete!'

"Your thoughts." 

Ami asked.

"Definitely it is about the Earth Soldier." 

Nissha thought, 

"Maybe it is Naru."

"If it is, that explains why the Dark Youma attacked her." 

Taiyo thought.

"The Sun Moon child is Usagi. No doubt about it." 

Makoto added her thoughts.

"Maybe the Earth Soldier will be strong as well as smart." 

Rei commented.

"If Naru is the Earth Soldier, then she sleeps.   
She wakes soon." 

Mamoru thought.

Everyone had commented on the prophecy except Usagi.

"Usagi." 

Rei spoke, 

"your thoughts." 

She questioned her.

"Huh? Oh, there is no doubt, what I felt. I felt a sleeping   
star. Undisturbed for over a thousand years, why in the past   
when Naru was attacked by monsters did she not wake as the   
Earth Soldier?" 

Usagi questioned them.

"Maybe, she was not needed. Now existence of the Earth as   
the planet of light and darkness balanced for billions of   
years and these Dark Youmas want to destroy that delicate   
balance. That is why Sailor Earth will revive and awaken to   
protect 'Her Earth' and restore the normal balance of light   
and darkness." 

Ami answered Usagi.

"How does Naru awaken as the Earth Soldier?" 

Usagi asked.

"Maybe she gets awakened like I did." 

Hotaru answered, 

"By that person's Guardian that it represents." 

Hotaru continued her comments.

"Makes sense I guess." 

Usagi spoke, 

"We will have to watch her." 

Usagi advised the others.

"Right." 

Everyone else agreed.

Later that night at OSAP...

Naru was dreaming. A beautiful young woman came to her   
in a dream.

"Who are you?" 

Naru questioned her, 

"Are you here to hurt me like most monsters do?" 

She questioned the young beautiful woman.

"No. I am your guardian. I am the protector of you and the   
Earth. I am Sailor Earth. I am here to tell you that soon   
you will awaken as the Earth Soldier. The evil forces are   
trying to ruin the delicate balance of the Earth. You will   
awaken to stop them. Slowly, you a defender of the Earth   
shall awaken to defend nature itself. Right now, you will   
remain as you are. When others or the Earth is in trouble,   
you will automatically transform where you are and become   
the Earth Soldier. After the danger has passed, you will   
teleport back to where you had transform and you will remember   
nothing of what had happened. Soon you shall awake. The Earth   
Soldier will roam the Earth to protect it." 

The young beautiful woman answered. She vanished.   
The dream ended.

The next morning...

Naru Osaka woke up and wondered what the dream was and what   
it meant. However, she could not remember it!

"Mom." 

Naru spoke.

"Yes sweetie?" 

Her mother answered.

"I had a dream, but I cannot remember it." 

Naru told her.

"Was it important?" 

Naru's mother asked.

"I think was. Or maybe it was not important." 

Naru pondered.

"Do not worry. It will come back to you." 

Naru's mother commented.

"Thanks." 

Naru thanked her mother.

Later...

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo were in the park. Naru came by   
with Umino.

"Hello Usagi."

Naru greeted her best friend.

"Hello Usagi." 

Umino also greeted her. 

"Hey Usagi, who are those two that look exactly like you!" 

Umino asked her.

"Hello Naru and Umino. To answer your question, they are   
my sisters, Nissha and Taiyo." 

Usagi answered him.

"I thought you only had a brother." 

Naru stated.

"I was adopted by Kenji and Ikuko Tsukino. I am the daughter   
of Julia and Mark Gunshi." 

Usagi answered them.

"I see. So you three are triplets." 

Naru asked her.

"Yes." 

Nissha answered for Usagi.

"That is cool." 

Naru said cheerfully, 

"So since you are triplets, you can endure hardship like   
I have heard about?" 

Umino asked.

"So I heard." 

Taiyo replied, 

"So far we have not endured any hardship what would cause us   
suffering or despair." 

Taiyo commented some more.

"Did it take a while to convince Usagi?" 

Naru asked.

"Yeah." 

Taiyo replied.

"It took a lot of convincing to me that I was their sister.   
Afterward I finally understood the truth. They were indeed   
my sisters. I owe everything to them." 

Usagi replied as she remembered that day she was saved by   
her sisters.

"Oh look at the time! My mom wanted me home! Goodbye Usagi,   
Taiyo, Nissha, and Umino."

Naru left the park. Moreover, headed for home, this was   
the Jewelry shop OSAP. Once inside she helped her mother   
out with the jewelry. Meanwhile a Dark Youma appeared   
where Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and Umino were. The Dark   
Youma was destroying trees in the park. Meanwhile, at   
OSAP, Naru suddenly had a feeling of discomfort.

"Mom. I am not feeling good. I am going to lay down to rest." 

Naru spoke as pain started to increase.

"Okay. Sleep well." 

Naru's mother replied.

Naru went upstairs, went her room, and shut the door. Once   
inside she laid on the bed. The pain increased. Now she   
started to glow. The pain intensified as the glowing   
increased. Then Naru blacked out, disappeared for a moment,   
and then reappeared transformed as Sailor Earth. She did not   
know who she was or what she was doing there. Then Sailor   
Earth teleported where the burning trees were. Usagi and   
the others still did not transformed because Umino was there.   
Then Sailor Earth appeared.

"I have awoken from my sleep to feel the beautiful trees   
being hurt by your evil deeds! For that, I will not forgive   
you and I will punish you for it!" 

Sailor Earth told the monster.

"Oh! I am sacred!" 

The Dark Youma snarled at her.

"Oh, you should be! NATURE'S FURY!" 

Sailor Earth yelled out as the five elements of the Earth:   
Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and Heart, came crashing at the   
Dark Youma! The Dark Crystal fell from the Dark Youma and   
shattered. The Dark Youma crumbled into pieces. Sailor Earth   
then waved her hands towards the trees and spoke,   
"EARTH HEALING POWER!" The trees stopped burning and   
became good as new.

"Now that you are safe and the trees are no longer in danger.   
I must go." 

Sailor Earth spoke to the four teenagers.

"Who are you?" 

Usagi asked.

"I am a friend of the citizens of Earth and a protector   
of all living things on the Earth. I do not know who I   
am or where came from. When the Earth is in trouble, I   
will appear. Farewell." 

Sailor Earth spoke as she vanished from the teenagers' sight.

Meanwhile, back at OSAP in Naru's room...

Sailor Earth fell on the floor in Naru's room and retransformed   
back into Naru. Then a minute later, Naru woke up with a   
headache.

"Whoa! What happened? I have a horrible headache!" 

Naru asked herself as she got up from the floor. She   
went down stairs.

"I thought you were going to law down." 

Naru's mother asked her.

"I have a headache. I am going for a walk." 

Naru replied.

"Okay. Be careful." 

Naru's mother told her.

Naru went outside, walked down to a park bench, and sat   
down. She wondered why she would suddenly fall down in   
pain and blackout for no reason. Naru thought of many   
possible reasons of what could have caused her pain and   
blackout and to return the same way. 

"Who would understand what I am going through?" 

Naru thought to herself. Naru then just sat there   
because she did not know where to go or who   
to talk to about her problem.

In the spaceship above Earth...

The Darkness Master began to question Mudious about a new   
problem that they witnessed recently.

"Who was that new Sailor Senshi?" 

Darkness Master asked.

"I do not know my Lord, I only know her powers are great and   
ruined our plans."

Mudious gave his report to his master.

"Then have another Dark Youma go down and attack someone.   
Maybe that will draw this new Sailor Senshi out. Meanwhile   
Kuraikos will monitor the attack and see if this new   
Sailor Senshi will show up." 

Darkness Master commanded him. Mudious vanished.

Elsewhere...

Mamoru was walking home from the library when Mudious appeared   
with a couple of Dark Youmas. The Dark Youmas started setting   
bushes on fire, knocking nests out of trees, freezing the ponds   
in the park, and much other disasters, plus starting attacking   
innocent people like Mamoru. Back where Naru was sitting, she   
felt the pain return. She realized it was a busy street with   
people walking down the sidewalks. She realized that she was   
alone when she blacked out, so she thought that was they way it   
had to be. She started running trying to find a place with no   
people, she finally found an alleyway that one used and it was   
isolated from the rest of the streets. She could easily blackout   
here without others finding out what was happening. 

Naru then ran into the abandoned alleyway went around the corner   
of the alleyway. Fell down and blacked out. She again woke up   
floating in the air as Sailor Earth. Just like before, she did not   
know who she was or why she was there. Then she was teleported to   
where the trouble was.

At the site where the chaos was taking place, Mamoru had no   
time to transform into Tuxedo Kamen. In addition, people were   
there and he did not want his identity revealed to him. The Dark   
Youmas started to head towards Mamoru to attack him, but the same   
Soldier as before appeared to stop their attack!

"Stop right there!" 

Sailor Earth calls out to the Dark Youmas, 

"Those who cause havoc and destruction to all living things   
on my Earth, I will severely punish you!" Sailor Earth spoke   
to the Dark Youmas.

"Oh, you have returned!" 

One of the dark Youmas replied to her, 

"You do not scare us!" 

They laughed at her.

"You will pay for your mockery! NATURE'S REVENGE!" 

Sailor Earth yelled as she used her Earth Staff that was about   
as tall as she was. With the staff, she spun around and activated   
a hurricane type wind at the Dark Youmas causing their Dark   
Crystals to fall from their foreheads and shatter. The Dark   
Youmas turned into dust. Then with the wave of her hands she   
cried, "EARTH HEALING POWER!" She cried causing everything to   
return to its natural state. Everything that the Dark Youmas   
did was undone.

"The Earth is once more safe. I protect the Earth and   
its citizens." 

Sailor Earth replied.

"Who are you and how do you get your powers?" 

Mamoru asked.

"I have no idea who I am or where I come from. My powers come   
from the very Earth itself. I have to go. You are safe my friend.   
If you are in trouble, I will come to your aide." 

Sailor Earth replied to Mamoru and then disappearing   
from Mamoru's sight.

Back in the alleyway...

Sailor Earth returned where she was before and fell down to   
the ground and retransformed back into Naru. Then about a minute   
later, Naru woke up.

"Oh, again I wake up in pain. What keeps happening   
to me?" 

Naru asked herself.

"I need some rest." 

Naru thought to herself. Naru went home.

Meanwhile...

"So she appeared again, is that right?" 

Darkness Master asked.

"So it appears. When we cause havoc and confusion to the   
Earth or its people, she appears out of nowhere." 

Mudious replied.

"Then she may still be a normal person in Tokyo and not aware   
what is happening to her. We need to find her and eliminate   
her before she can transform into that Soldier of the Earth.   
That is your mission Mudious. Carry it out!" 

Darkness Master commanded.

"Yes sir." 

He replied.

This is only the beginning for Naru and her mysterious pains   
and her mysterious blackouts too!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi in a bind,   
the appearance of Sailor Earth!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, Mudious makes plans to draw the Sailor   
Senshi and the Sun Soldiers out in order to draw out into the open   
the Earth Soldier. Will Sailor Earth come in the aid of the Sun   
Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi? Find out on the next Sailor   
Moon Solar!

This episode was completed: 09/23/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved.


	10. Nature Under Attack, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, Usagi and the others review   
the Earth Soldier Prophecy. Then the Dark Youmas were hurting   
the trees, caused Naru to fall down in pain, and transformed   
into Sailor Earth. Then when the danger was over she became   
Naru again without knowing what had happened. Then the Dark   
forces try to uncover who the mysterious Soldier was. In   
another attack, Naru fell down once more and became Sailor   
Earth in the same manner. Will the enemies find out who she   
is? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 10: "The Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi in a bind,   
the appearance of Sailor Earth!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use   
them without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

They reviewed the prophecy again to everyone:

'Darkness will cover the Earth,

The Earth Child that sleeps shall wake,

She comes to the rescue the Sun Moon Child,

When the time is, right, the Soldier of the Earth,

Will return with power, wisdom, and beauty,

Then the Soldiers of the Solar System will be complete!'

Nevertheless, Ami discovered a new clause in the prophecy!   
It read:

'Each time the Earth Child transforms,

Her own powers will grow with each passing moment,

Pain and suffering she shall experience when the Earth is   
in Danger,

Not knowing who she is or where she came from,

Her mission is clear, protect her Earth that is in her power,

When the time is right, she will awaken as a Soldier   
and be reborn,

Then all Soldiers will know who she is,

Then the final battles will begin,

With the help of the Sun Moon Children, they will restore peace,

This same Earth soldier is the daughter of Earth and is royalty,

Then when the fullness of time has come,

Then she will return as the Earth Princess,

Darkness shall engulf the Sun Moon Child, 

Sorrow and despair she shall feel,

The Song of Heaven shall play and reach the Sun Moon Child,

In addition, the Starlights shall rescue her,

The Sun Moon Child Rescued Her Sorrow and Despair will cease,

Final battles will test their strength,

Peace will be restored and the Dark Enemy be defeated!'

"What does that mean?" 

Usagi asked and then continuing, 

"Darkness shall engulf the Sun Moon Child Sorrow and despair she   
shall feel, The Song of Heaven shall play and reach the Sun Moon   
Child, In addition, the Starlights shall rescue her, The   
Sun Moon Child Rescued Her Sorrow and Despair will cease,   
what does this mean? Will something horrible happen to me?" 

Usagi wondered.

"I think something does happen to you, we do not know what it   
means. Could it means you be placed in a place where it is   
dark and there only exists sorrow and despair?" 

Ami thought while speaking.

"Usagi-Chan, be careful! The enemy may devise a plan to capture   
you! There is safety in numbers! If you stay with your sisters,   
you will feel safer." 

Rei commented.

"It says 'The Sun Moon will be engulfed in darkness.' Could it   
mean the enemy will capture me as 'Solar Sailor Moon?' I am the   
'Sun Moon Child' when I am transformed." 

Usagi spoke as she was thinking about the new quatrain   
of the prophecy.

"I don't know Usagi-san." 

Hotaru spoke, 

"indeed they would like to remove our Princess! You are the one   
that can harness both sunlight and moonlight. Moreover, restore   
peace to this world. You did it in the past and I believe it will   
happen again!" 

Hotaru commented about the prophecy.

"Ami-Chan and Mako-Chan, I want you to be Usagi at all times,   
since you go to the same school as her. She must remain safe.   
Understand." 

Nissha spoke and questioned them.

"Hai!" 

Ami and Makoto agreed.

"Then it is settled. Let us go about our day." 

Taiyo replied.

Later...

The day went peacefully without any attacks. The Solar System   
Senshi and the Sun Soldiers still did not know for sure whom   
Sailor Earth. They thought it might be Naru Osaka, but they   
had no proof of it. Usagi and her sisters along with Umino   
witnessed seeing Sailor Earth or a new Sailor Soldier, but   
her attacks were that of nature itself! Naru on the other hand   
had no idea what was happening while she was unconscious. She   
needed proof, but how would she get the proof what she needed   
to prove that she was not herself.

"Remember the evidence!" 

Naru softly spoke to herself.

Remember the evidence! What kind of question is that? Naru was   
just as curious of what was happening to her as everyone was   
wondering of who Sailor Earth was.

"Naru!" 

Naru's mother called to her.

"Yes mother!" 

Naru replied.

"Do you want to go with me to the mall?" 

Naru's mother asked her.

"Um..." 

Naru thought, 

"I do not know." 

Naru answered.

"Come on! It will be fun." 

Naru's mother encouraged her.

Now Naru's only problem was if the pains returned, she would   
blackout again and she could not do it in front of lots of people.   
She did not know why, it was just best that way. She wanted to go,   
but her fears were pulling her back.

"Come on Naru, you have changed some how, but I do not   
why you have changed." 

Naru's mother told her.

"I do not know why, but I want it to stop personally." 

Naru thought to herself.

Naru was a good red headed girl that was smart and pretty.   
People loved her for her simple smile. Even Naru had her   
share of sorrows like losing Nephrite. It almost broke her   
heart to see someone like her to lose a person that was   
bad and evil to the core, but had a good heart for Naru.

"Okay, I will go." 

Naru reluctantly agreed. 

"I hope nothing else bad happens today." 

Naru thought to herself.

Elsewhere in the park...

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Hotaru,   
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Mamoru were in a park for a   
picnic. The peace did not last long, because Mudious and   
about Twenty Dark Youmas appeared to catch all the Soldiers   
off guard.

"Transform Everyone!" 

Corona shouted.

"Right!" 

Everyone agreed.

"Mercury Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Saturn Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Uranus Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Neptune Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Pluto Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Sun Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Solar Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Solar Moon Power! Make Up!"

Ami transformed into Celestial Sailor Mercury!

Rei transformed into Celestial Sailor Mars!

Makoto transformed into Celestial Sailor Jupiter!

Minako transformed into Celestial Sailor Venus!

Hotaru transformed into Celestial Sailor Saturn!

Haruka transformed into Celestial Sailor Uranus!

Michiru transformed into Celestial Sailor Neptune!

Setsuna transformed into Celestial Sailor Pluto!

Nissha transformed into Sailor Sun!

Taiyo transformed into Sailor Solar!

Usagi transformed into Solar Sailor Moon!

Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen!

"Mercury Celestial Ice Falcon Strike!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"

"Jupiter Celestial Thunder Pegasus Strike!"

"Venus Celestial Love Sparrow Strike!"

"Saturn Celestial Death Buzzard Strike!"

"Uranus Celestial Earth Python Strike!"

"Neptune Celestial Mermaid Strike!"

"Pluto Celestial Mole Strike!"

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

"Sun Fire Burst!"

"Solar Fire Rain Dance!"

The eleven attacks came together and headed towards the Dark   
Youmas and Mudious, but he deflected the powers and the powers   
destroyed some trees! This was enough to get those pains in   
Naru acting up again. In the meantime, Mudious added his own   
power to destroy the ground and the birds and other creatures   
living in the park. Naru's pains increased. Where will she go   
since she was at the mall and how would go and hide so her body   
does whatever it was going to do? She finally found an empty   
girl's restroom. She locked the door from the inside. Fell on   
the floor and blacked out. Naru transformed once more as Sailor   
Earth. As before, she did not know who she was or why she was   
there. She vanished from the restroom and appeared in the park   
in front of the Sun Soldiers and the Solar System Senshi.

Sailor Earth again appeared out of nowhere and began to   
speak to Mudious.

"I slept once again, but you woken me out of my peaceful sleep!   
How dare you hurt my beautiful Earth, I will punish you for it!" 

Sailor Earth yelled at the Dark Youmas and Mudious as well, 

"NATURE'S THUNDER STORM!" 

Sailor Earth yelled out calling for massive thunderstorms   
destroying all the Dark Youmas, but Mudious escaped once   
again to do his evil another day.

"EARTH HEALING POWER!" She cried causing everything to return   
to its natural state. Everything that the Dark Youmas   
did was undone.

"Wow! You are amazing!" 

Sailor Saturn commented.

"Thank you! If you are in trouble, I will be there to bail   
you out. Farewell." 

Sailor Earth replied as she vanished again. Sailor Earth   
reappeared in the girl's restroom took off her Tiara, set   
it on the floor, and fell down and retransformed back into Naru.   
Naru then woke up not knowing what had happened. She opened her   
eyes and saw a Tiara with a brown gem in the center of it. Naru   
picked up the Tiara, unlocked the door to the restroom, and   
caught up to her mother.

"Where were you?" 

Naru's mother questioned her.

"Oh, I had to use the restroom." 

Naru answered her.

"I see."

Later...

Naru was by herself.

"This Tiara, it looks familiar to me, but why?" 

She questioned herself, 

"Whom do I turn to for help in discovering in who I am?" 

She thought.

"SOLAR SAILOR MOON!" 

Naru shouted to herself.

"But how do I reach her?"

Will Naru be able to get hold of Solar Sailor Moon? Will she,   
the Sun Soldiers, and the Solar System Senshi solve the   
mystery of the mysterious Soldier? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Protect, Usagi-Chan! Sailor Earth's New Attack!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, Naru called Usagi-Chan to try to get   
her to call Solar Sailor Moon for her. Naru discusses to Solar   
Sailor Moon about the Tiara she found. Later after Naru leaves.   
Mudious finds out that Naru is the mysterious female Earth Soldier   
that has been defeating him repeatedly. He targets Usagi to draw   
Sailor Earth into the open! Can Sailor Earth save Usagi? Find out   
next time on Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/23/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
reserved.


	11. Nature Under Attack, Part III

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, The Sailor Senshi and the Sun   
Soldiers review the prophecy that Ami found and she discovered   
a new clause that she missed before. Then Naru transformed   
twice into Sailor Earth without knowing what had happened!   
Naru on the floor in the restroom where she reappeared found   
a Tiara. Will Naru uncover why she has those painful blackouts?   
Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 11: " Protect, Usagi-Chan! Sailor Earth's New Attack!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use   
them without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Taiyo answered the telephone.

"Moshi moshi!" 

Taiyo answered the phone cheerfully.

"Hi, this is Naru Osaka. Is Usagi there?" 

Naru asked, 

"It's important."

"Hey Usagi! Telephone!" 

Taiyo told Usagi.

"Okay." 

Usagi answered Taiyo and talked into.

"Moshi moshi!" 

Usagi replied.

"Usagi. Can I ask you a question?" 

Naru asked.

"Sure. What is it?" 

Usagi replied.

"I need some advice. Do you know Solar Sailor Moon?   
Do you know how to reach her?" 

Naru asked Usagi.

"Yeah, I see her everyday. Why?" 

Usagi replied and then asked a question of her own.

"I do not feel good these days. Something has been happening to me   
and I need to talk to her. Can you arrange with her to meet me at   
OSAP in one hour?" 

Naru asked.

"If it is important to you, I will contact her and tell   
her to meet you at OSAP." 

Usagi replied.

"Thank you!" 

Naru thanked her, 

"Bye!"

"Bye." 

Usagi replied.

Naru and Usagi hung up their phones.

One hour later...

"I have to go." 

Usagi spoke.

"You cannot go on your own. You get the whole package!" 

Nissha replied.

"Okay, she will get the whole package. Remember the prophecy,   
she will come to my rescue later and I do not think that Sun   
Soldiers besides me will be there. This time, you can go." 

Usagi answered.

The three Sun Soldiers arrived at OSAP!

"Solar Sailor Moon, I only wanted you to come." 

Naru stated.

"I know Naru-Chan! You get the whole package! You get   
three triplets for the price of one! This one is Sailor Sun!" 

Solar Sailor Moon pointed to one next to her.

"Cool!" 

Naru replied.

"And this one is Sailor Solar!" 

Solar Sailor Moon pointed to her left.

"Awesome!" 

Naru spoke excitedly.

"What did you need of me Naru?" 

Solar Sailor Moon asked her.

"Sailor Moon, I have not been feeling well lately. Every time   
I am in pain, I blackout. In addition, in the same manner   
I return in the same way. I remember nothing. The other day,   
I told myself to 'remember the evidence!' And the last time I   
came to, I found this next to me!"   
Naru held up the Tiara of Sailor Earth. The Sun Soldiers   
looked at the Tiara in awe.

"Can I hold it?" 

Solar Sailor Moon asked.

"Sure." 

Naru replied.

Solar Sailor Moon held the Tiara of Sailor Earth. She felt a   
familiar aura that she has not felt in ages. What Solar Sailor   
Moon shocked her sisters what she said next!

"Indeed, there is an aura in the Tiara! I feel the power!   
It belongs to the Earth Princess! The Earth Princess loves   
the Earth so much that she became the Guardian of it. You   
Naru-Chan are this Earth Princess, Sailor Earth or should   
I say, Celestial Sailor Earth. You are the last Senshi of   
the Solar System. Indeed, each time you are in pain, you   
feel the pain of those and things that are hurting. Soon you   
shall fully awaken and become the pretty suited Sailor Soldier   
Sailor Earth, but for now you have to remain the way, you are.   
Even me I cannot change, interrupt, or interfere with destiny.   
One day not only will you be the Princess of Earth and a member   
of my Sailor Soldiers, for I am a Princess as well." 

Solar Sailor Moon replied.

"Solar Sailor Moon, since there is no doubt about it about me,   
are you Usagi Tsukino? See I see the same broach that you wear   
just like Usagi does." 

Naru asked her.

"Naru-Chan, you should not know too much right now, remember   
you have not fully awakened yet. I promise you this; you will   
know the truth soon. Everything you will know in time! I   
promise that, okay." 

Solar Sailor Moon answered her.

"Thank you Solar Sailor Moon, Princess." 

Naru replied and thanked her.

"We have to go now. Later, why do not find Usagi-Chan and   
spend some time with her. She is your best friend. You   
should talk to her. Goodbye." 

Solar Sailor Moon replied.

"Goodbye and thank you!" 

Naru thanked them.

Later...

Knock! Knock!

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello." 

Nissha answered the door.

"Is Usagi here?" 

Naru asked.

"Yeah. She has been waiting for you. Come on in." 

Nissha spoke to her.

"Hello Usagi." 

Naru spoke softly.

"Hi Naru." 

Usagi spoke to her.

"Want to go with a walk with me?" 

Naru asked.

"Sure." 

Usagi replied.

They went outside. They went to a park nearby.

"Usagi, how do you call Sailor Moon?" 

Naru asked.

"I use this broach and I tell it that 'I need you Sailor Moon!'   
And she appears to aid me." 

Usagi answered.

"She said everything would fulfill in time." 

Naru told Usagi.

"Indeed." 

Usagi answered.

Then Mudious and a powerful Dark Youma also appeared.

"Let me see I can trigger you to become your other self!" 

Mudious told them.

Mudious thought before speaking, 

"Your transformation is caused when others get hurt. Your body   
reflects the pain that all living things feel. Let me see how do   
I do it! I know! I will pollute the river with oil, sludge, and   
other toxins! First, I will tie you up!" 

Mudious replied as he used his power and tie Naru to a   
tree by his power.

"Are you going to tie her up too?" 

Naru asked.

"No. She is part of my plan!" 

Mudious answered her.

Mudious then threw into the river all sorts of toxins.

"Oh? That still is not enough to awaken you. I will hurt her   
to get you to awaken as the Soldier I want to fight and battle,   
so I must trigger you awake as the Soldier I know you are!" 

Mudious spoke to her.

Mudious began to start kicking Usagi. He kept on kicking her   
increasingly until she could not take any more kicks. He   
knocked her broach away! Then he put to heavy rocks on the   
side of her body, tied it to her, and threw her in the river   
to drown. This was enough to awaken Sailor Earth once more.   
Naru felt Usagi's pain like never before. The pain overtook   
her and a bright light covered her. Naru blacked out. She began   
to transform! When the transformation was complete, there stood   
by the tree tied up was Sailor Earth. This time Sailor Earth   
looked very wroth and angry. This time the most precious person   
in the universe was hurt just for Sailor Earth's benefit. The Sun   
Moon Child was a pawn just to get Sailor Earth awake to battle   
Mudious. This was wrong in Sailor Earth's eyes. Sailor Earth's   
eyes were glowing a brownish red to reflect her anger. She broke   
free from what had bound her. She spoke to Mudious.

"For hurting the Sun Moon Child, I will punish you for it, but   
first I must heal the river in order to save the Sun Moon Child."

"EARTH HEALING POWER!" 

Sailor Earth cried as she restored the river as it was before.   
Then she leapt in the air and a white flash transformed her again.   
She was now wearing a reddish brown one-piece bathing suit with   
goggles and a mouthpiece for breathing. She also had fins on her   
feet. Then she dove in the river to the bottom and rescued Usagi.   
She came back out of the water and set Usagi down on the ground   
and flash! Sailor Earth's swimming mode was gone and in its place   
was her normal Sailor Senshi Fuku. Then she faced Usagi. She   
reached down and removed the boulders that were bound to Usagi.

"EARTH HEALING POWER!" 

Sailor Earth spoke sending a very gentle white wave of energy   
healing all the injuries that Mudious done to Usagi.

"Just like the Moon is the Earth's child, so in the same manner   
you are the Earth's precious child. The Earth loves your devotion   
to protect it. To the Earth, you are special." 

Sailor Earth spoke to an unconscious Usagi. Then she turned to the   
Dark Youma and Mudious.

"You will pay for your evil deeds and that you caused me to   
awaken! EARTH BOULDER SHOWER!" 

Sailor Earth cried sending tons of huge boulders on the Dark Youma!   
Mudious vanished from Sailor Earth's sight. The Dark Youma's Dark   
Crystal shattered and it turned to dust.

"Everything is right again. I can sleep once more. The next time   
the Earth is danger, I shall awaken before the whole Sailor   
Senshi and Sun Soldiers and then I will permanently awaken to   
aid them." 

Sailor Earth spoke to herself as she fell to the ground as a   
white light overtook her causing her to retransformed back   
into Naru. Naru slowly awoke once more only to find that the   
monsters were gone and Usagi rescued. Naru ran over to Usagi.

"Usagi!" 

Naru called out to her. Naru shook her gently.

"Usagi!" 

Naru called to her. Usagi slowly woke up.

"Usagi, are you okay?" 

Naru asked her.

"I feel fine. What happened?" 

Usagi asked her.

"I think I transformed into my other self and rescued you and save   
you at the same time. I know that I am Sailor Earth, but I hope   
these painful transformations end soon! I cannot take much more   
of it." 

Naru spoke to Usagi.

"Believe Naru-Chan, believe!" 

Usagi spoke gently.

Indeed soon, Sailor Earth will awaken permanently to stop evil,   
but how. Stay tuned for the conclusion of the 'Sailor   
Earth Saga!'

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "A Sword Through Solar Sailor Moon's Heart! Return of   
the Shining Topaz Earth Crystal! Sailor Earth Awakes! Sailor   
Earth's Identity known to all!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, Naru is in the park again then   
hundreds of Dark Youmas arrive to hurt her, but the Sun   
Soldiers and Sailor Senshi arrives to save her, but they   
are overwhelmed! Then something amazing happens! Will   
Sailor Earth awakens permanently? Find out on the next   
Solar Sailor Moon!

This episode was completed on: 09/24/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
reserved.


	12. Nature Under Attack, Part IV

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, Naru talked to Solar Sailor Moon   
about her painful blackouts and the mysterious Tiara that she   
found. Later, Mudious polluted the park where Naru and Usagi   
and then he started to hurt Usagi then tried to drown her.   
Then Naru changed into Sailor Earth again. Will Sailor Earth   
awaken? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 12: "A Sword through Solar Sailor Moon's Heart, The   
return of the Shining Topaz Earth Crystal, Sailor Earth Awakes!   
Sailor Earth's Identity known to all!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use   
them without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

This episode in parts may be a bit graphic, a bit of strong   
language, and could make you cry a bit. I promise you,   
it will have a good ending! This story rated a bit higher   
than the others will.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day, Naru was in deep thought over that had happened   
the day before.

"They hurt Usagi-Chan just to awaken the Soldier of Nature!   
Those Dark Youmas are very evil and horrible! I cannot   
forgive them for hurting my best friend!" 

Naru thought to herself with tears coming down.

"Am I the last Soldier of the Solar System that still sleeps?   
And are they trying to fully awaken me?" 

Naru questioned herself.

Naru started to realize by now that soon she would not be just   
an ordinary girl. It all started with the pains and blackouts   
and ended up with people getting hurt. Mainly, the person she   
cared most, Usagi. She was able to heal her by the power of   
Sailor Earth. Was Sailor Earth able to heal those that got   
hurt for her names' sake? If so, Naru was in deep remorse   
over it. She could not get it out of her mind that a creep   
like Mudious would try to get to Sailor Earth to revive and   
awaken again. Each time, Sailor Earth only awakened long   
enough to destroy the evil and return to her slumber once   
more. The Dark Youmas were not happy. They wanted Sailor   
Earth awakened for their own evil purpose, but the Sun   
Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi did not know why. Neither   
did Naru for that matter. Naru thought it might be best   
that she remained the way she was, but the pains and   
blackouts would always arise again when the Earth or   
people were in jeopardy. She could not stand for it.   
An innocent person was not supposed to get hurt for   
any reason. Soldiers or no Soldiers were not to be   
hurt just to awaken the Soldier of Nature. It laws   
of nature forbid innocent people to be hurt just to   
awaken the Soldier of Nature. When that happens, the   
Soldier of Nature awakes in a violent grumpy rage using   
the full extent of the full forces of nature at her disposal.   
So far, that had not happened, yet. However, Mudious was very   
persistent and would get what he wanted most, Sailor Earth.   
However, she still slept and actually not awakened where   
she could punish those for their evil ways. Technically,   
she was still asleep; Sailor Earth used Naru as a go   
between to fight the monsters for they're selfish and evil   
ways. Indeed Naru is this Soldier of Nature, Sailor Earth,   
but had not awakened as her at this time. If that happened   
her life as she knew it would be gone. Naru was a simple girl.   
She was smart, attractive, and very pretty. They always attacked   
in the past because the monsters knew she was a 'sleeping Soldier'   
and wanted her out of the way just in case she did return. Now   
there was no turning back now, somehow she knew that it will not   
be long before a bad event would happen and someone would be hurt   
just for their selfish pleasures. Naru decided she needed some   
fresh air. Naru went for a walk.

Thinking back to the day before had Naru thinking about what   
happened just for her to awaken as Sailor Earth, the Soldier   
of Nature? Naru sat on a park bench. Naru felt bad, other would   
be hurt just for her sake. Tears flowed down from Naru's eyes.   
There were many reasons why Naru was crying. For one, she cried   
because innocent people happened to be hurt just so she can   
awaken as Sailor Earth. Second, she knew Mudious abused nature   
just for his evil ways. Three, she wanted to remain as normal   
as possible.

"It is useless. I will awaken soon and my fury shall be   
unleashed!" 

Naru spoke to herself. Behind her were the four Outer Soldiers,   
Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna.

"Naru, you seemed distressed." 

Hotaru commented.

"Distressed, none of you has any idea what would happen if   
someone was hurt even worse than yesterday or even killed   
for that matter the sleeping Soldier would awaken in a   
grumpy rage. I do not want that to happen Sailor Saturn." 

Naru answered her. They were surprised when she called Hotaru   
by her senshi name.

"How did..." 

Hotaru started to ask. Only to be cut off by Naru.

"How did I know?" 

Naru started with a question, 

"because I am starting to awaken, but I figured it out and   
not Sailor Earth. Once I figured who Solar Sailor Moon was   
I was able to find out that each of her friends was a Soldier   
of the Solar System. In addition, I can see auras around each   
of you! Normal people down have auras. I am starting to see who   
has auras and who does not. Personally, I do not want to awaken." 

Naru answered them.

"Do you know that I was once awakened too?" 

Hotaru questioned her.

"No. How did you get awaken?" 

Naru asked her.

"There was an evil woman. Her name was Nehelenia, she sent her   
soldiers to destroy me, but my 'Saturn Powers' destroyed them   
and I started to awaken. It was destiny that awakened me." 

Hotaru answered her.

"Oh." 

Naru replied with a soft sigh, 

"So destiny will awaken me when the time comes?" 

Naru asked them.

"We all are servants of destiny. When it comes, we must   
accept it and obey it." 

Haruka replied.

Mudious and hundreds of Dark Youma appeared.

"Then today, I will trigger the Soldier of Nature awake!" 

Mudious spoke in a serious tone.

"Everyone, Mudious and hundreds of Dark Youmas are here! They   
are going to trigger awake the Sleeping Soldier of Nature!" 

Haruka used her communicator to reach the others.

The others arrived within a few minutes, except the Sun Soldiers   
that used their Solar Teleport to get there. Mudious spoke.

"Now, let me see, what is the best way to trigger awake the   
sleeping Soldier of the Earth? Oh, I know! I will burn down   
the forests, I will drain the oceans dry, I will flood the   
deserts, I will freeze the rivers, lakes, and streams, I will   
evaporate the Ice caps, and I will level all the mountains in   
the world to flat land! Dark energy does as I commanded!" 

Mudious spoke causing dark energy to spread throughout the world   
causing chaos. The sleeping Soldier of Nature did not awake.

"Hey! She did not awake! What does she love most?" 

Mudious thought as he was looking around. Then he looked at   
Solar Sailor Moon. Naru stood up and cried out.

"You cannot! Do not take her to try to trigger me to awaken!" 

Naru cried out with mercy. Mudious did not listen.

"Dark Sword power up!" 

Mudious yelled out bring forth a dark sword that was about   
two feet long.

"HYAH!" 

Mudious yelled out sending the Dark Sword towards Solar Sailor   
Moon. It went so fast that there was no time for her to react.   
It stabbed her right through the heart and her Sun Moon Broach   
fell from her chest and hit the ground. Solar Sailor Moon   
retransformed back into Usagi. Only thing she was wearing was   
ribbons. Other than that, Usagi was nude. Usagi screamed as the   
Dark Sword pierced her chest. Blood came gushing out. Naru too   
started scream in complete and mental anguish. This was too much   
for her to bear. She let out a scream of her own that no one had   
ever heard!

"YOU BASTARD! YOU EVIL BASTARD!" 

Naru's raged increased as the Earth Symbol appeared on her forehead.

It was a circle with a + in the center of the circle. A reddish   
brown emblem started glowing. A reddish brown aura started glowing   
around Naru.

"You have taken the one thing in the universe that I   
cherish most!" 

Naru cried out. The Tiara that she found a couple of days ago   
floated In front of her and flashed and transformed into the   
'Shining Topaz Earth Crystal.' Naru felt the power rising   
from a long sleep. Tears running down her face echoed how   
her spirit felt for the person that injured just so she could   
wake.

The Shining Topaz Earth Crystal transformed Naru into the   
Princess of the Earth. She was wearing a beautiful gown   
that was a reddish-brown color. It was made of silk. The   
others just watched as the events of Naru's life was changing   
forever. Tuxedo Mask was also there, because 'he' felt that 'he'   
should be there. When he was Naru as the Earth Princess he   
spoke in Japanese.

"Tsuchi Hime Naruko!" 

He cried out.

"Earth Princess Naruko!" 

Rei translated for everyone else.

The Shining Topaz Earth Crystal flashed again and turned into   
the Senshi Stick of the Earth. Indeed, Princess Naruko, the   
Earth Princess had awakened. She was in a grumpy mood and was   
very angry!

"I WAS IN A DEEP SLEEP AND YOU USED THE SUN MOON CHILD JUST   
TO AWAKEN ME, THAT I FORBID IT! I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!"

Princess Naruko yelled out sending energy out that destroyed   
all the Dark Youmas!

"Earth Celestial Power! Make Up!" 

Princess Naruko cried out transforming her into Celestial   
Sailor Earth!

"For killing a child that I hold so precious,   
I will not forgive you! I am the Soldier of Nature!   
I am also the Soldier of pain, suffering, and healing!   
I am Celestial Sailor Earth!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke to Mudious.

"Earth Nature Restore!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth cried out sending a flood of white   
energy restoring nature as it was before.

Then Celestial Sailor Earth looked at the slain girl that killed   
so Sailor Earth would awaken. Celestial Sailor Earth's heart   
filled with remorse. Celestial Sailor Earth went over where   
Usagi lay. She saw the sword that caused her to awaken. She   
grabbed the sword, pulled it out, and broke it into pieces.   
The others were surprised that she was able to break a sword   
so easily. Then her aura changed we looked down on the friend   
that had given her so much courage. She was now glowing white.   
She moved her finger to the wound that Solar Sailor Moon received.   
Her finger glowed white as she put her finger in the wound and   
healed it up. She removed her finger from the wound and then   
closed it up. Usagi's heart and lungs were working again normally.   
With a snap of her fingers, Usagi's broach floated by the wave of   
Celestial Sailor Earth's finger. It landed on Usagi's chest. With   
another snap of her fingers, she commanded it to open. It began to   
glow. It restored the transformation that broken by the Dark Sword.   
Then Solar Sailor Moon woke up. Celestial Sailor Earth   
retransformed and returned as Princess Naruko. Solar Sailor Moon   
saw Princess Naruko standing beside her. She saw Princess Naruko's   
aura change. Now it was blue. It seemed to reflect her sadness.   
Indeed, she was saddened by the events of the day. Princess Naruko   
offered her hand to lift Solar Sailor Moon up from the ground. Solar   
Sailor Moon accepted and Princess Naruko lifted her up on her feet.

"You have awakened, have you not?" Solar Sailor Moon   
asked her.

"Yes, I have awakened. Awakened when they took you from me." 

Princess Naruko replied.

"Do not worry, be happy. You are not alone. We are with you.   
Think of this as a new beginning for you." 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke to her gently.

"Thank you Solar Sailor Moon. No, thank you   
Princess Serenity, thank you."

A new beginning has begun for the Earth Princess Naruko.   
In addition, tomorrow is another new day.

 

Next Episode: "Mudious versus The Sailor Senshi and the   
Sun Soldiers!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, now with a new Sailor Senshi, Celestial   
Sailor Earth has joined the Solar System Senshi, their struggles   
have just begun when Mudious returns to cause them trouble!   
A battle begins! Will they win? Find out on the next   
Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/24/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
reserved.


	13. The End of Mudious, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar, Now with a new Sailor Senshi,   
Celestial Sailor Earth has joined the Solar System Senshi,   
their struggles have just begun when Mudious returns to cause them   
trouble! A battle begins! Will they win? Find out on the next Sailor   
Moon Solar!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 13: "Mudious versus The Sailor Senshi and the   
Sun Soldiers!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use   
them without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Now Princess Naruko stood looking up into the sky. Her life   
and destinies changed when Mudious threw his Dark Sword at   
Solar Sailor Moon and killed her instantly and caused the   
Soldier of Nature, Pain, Suffering, and Healing to awaken   
from over a thousand years sleep. Tuxedo Kamen transformed   
into Prince Endymion. Then he began to speak.

"Princess Naruko the Princess of the Earth and the sister of   
Endymion of the past, also best friend to Princess Serenity.   
You always cherished her more than others did. In the past,   
you devoted your life as your mother passed down your mother   
of the past Sailor Senshi for it. When we were killed, Queen   
Serenity sent you to the future with specific instructions   
that you cannot awaken unless her daughter is terribly wounded   
or killed by evil demons. I think I know why Mudious wanted   
you awaken." 

Prince Endymion spoke.

"Why?" 

Princess Naruko asked.

"He wants the pleasure of defeating all nine Sailor Senshi and   
the three Sun Soldiers for himself. That is why he triggered you   
awake. You must remain strong so we can defeat him." 

Prince Endymion answered her.

"Oh. Then not only were his deeds of triggering me awake evil and   
selfish, but also his plan to defeat us is even more selfish and   
evil. I cannot forgive him for that."

Princess Naruko replied in a harsh tone.

"Think of it this way, he triggered you awake, yes. However,   
I say destiny is what triggered you awake so you can help us   
to save 'your Earth' and restore peace to our planet."

Prince Endymion brought some sense to Mudious' actions.

"I never saw it that way before." 

Princess Naruko spoke as she detransformed back into Naru.

"Are you okay?" 

Celestial Sailor Mars asked her.

"I will be fine. You have encouraged me a lot today." 

Naru told her, 

"I am going to go home for a while and get some rest."

"I think I will do the same." 

Solar Sailor Moon replied as she detransformed back into Usagi.

"Yes, we all should get some rest so we will be ready for   
Mudious next time." 

Celestial Sailor Pluto agreed with Naru and Usagi.

Everyone went his or her separate ways... for now.

Meanwhile at OSAP...

"Hello Mom." 

Naru spoke to her gently.

"Oh, Naru dear. Are you okay?" 

Naru's mother asked her.

"Yes, I am fine, I am just a bit tired. I am going to go lay   
down for a while." 

Naru answered her mother.

"Okay Naru dear, but first, something about you has changed.   
You look like you are stronger, more intelligent, and more   
beautiful some how." 

Naru's mother asked her daughter.

"Oh, Mom. You are picking on me. Nothing has changed.   
I am still Naru Osaka, your daughter." 

Naru answered her.

Naru's mother knew. She could tell, for she is Naru's mother!

"Okay, Naru dear." 

Naru's mother told her.

Naru went upstairs to her room.

"She looks like a princess to me." 

Naru's mother thought to herself.

Naru lay on her bed thinking about all she had gone through   
lately. Her mother was right. She was a princess, smarter,   
beautiful, and stronger than before. Now there is another   
side to her. She can easily moved by emotions by anything   
that lives on the Earth. She also could hear the Earth speak   
to her. She can also speak to the Earth to get information she   
needs for any situation. This was a Sailor Senshi like no other.   
Not only that, she can also talk to animals and see through   
their eyes in gaining secret information that no one could get.   
She could hear everyone everywhere saying everything knowing what   
his or her lives were like. This would be too much for her, so she   
limits that ability to only the most dangerous and most threatening   
situations. No one can see her auras when she not transformed as   
Princess Naruko or Celestial Sailor Earth. Not even the Sun   
Soldiers, Tuxedo Kamen, or the other Sailor Senshi. Naru soon   
fell asleep and slept peacefully.

Later in the spaceship above Earth...

"You shall be commended my friend, you brought the Earth Soldier   
out of her slumber. Be cautious my friend. Her powers can be your   
undoing if you make her angry. She was revived only so we can   
finish them all off as a team." 

The Darkness Master replied.

"Yes master. Thank you, I will take your words seriously." 

Mudious replied and then vanished from his sight.

"He will not last today. He will be killed by Celestial Sailor   
Earth by the end of the day." 

Kuraikos prophesied.

Later...

Mudious appeared on Earth in the sky.

"This day will be your undoing, Sun Soldiers and Sailor   
Soldiers!" 

Mudious was talking to himself. Everyone was in his or her   
respective places of residence. This Mudious did not like,   
because he was ready to fight them. Naru on the other hand,   
was still sleeping with her cat Cronos. Cronos belonged to   
Princess Naruko. It was her guardian cat. Now, Cronos   
could speak before Princess Naruko was awakened from   
her long millennium nap.

"Naruko!" 

Cronos called out to her, 

"The enemy is back and is trying to bring you out into the open!" 

Cronos continued speaking as Naru woke up.

"Cronos, you speak again, right." 

Naru asked him.

"Yes, when you awakened as the Earth Soldier, I could remember   
everything about the past and I can also speak to you again.   
Mudious has returned. We must go!" 

Cronos urged her.

"Right!" 

Naru replied.

Naru and Cronos went down stairs to go out side.

"Going out for a while Naru dear." 

Naru's mother asked her.

"Yes. Cronos and I have something to do." 

Naru replied.

"Be careful dear." 

Naru's mother spoke softly.

Outside, Naru and Cronos went around the corner where no one was   
looking and spoke.

"Naruko Power!" 

Naru cried. Naru transformed into Princess Naruko, the guardian of   
the Earth, 

"I need to communicate with the Earth somehow. Any suggestions   
Cronos?" 

Princess Naruko asked him.

"Yes." 

Cronos replied, 

"Talk to one of the trees. They know much."

"Okay." 

Princess Naruko replied.

"You are Guardian of Nature, they will answer you when you   
call on them." 

Cronos continued.

Princess Naruko found a tree nearby, places her right hand on   
the side of the tree, and began to talk to it.

"Mister Tree, can you tell me, the Guardian of Nature, where   
I may find the Dark Youma General Mudious? Have the other   
trees felt him nearby?" 

Princess Naruko questioned the tree.

"Oh, he is at the river that flows in Tokyo.   
Thank you." 

She thanked the tree, 

"He is at the river. I must contact the others, but how." 

Princess Naruko asked Cronos.

"You are a telepath. You can communicate with your mind to   
them. Do it!" 

Cronos commanded her.

"Right!" 

Princess Naruko closed her eyes. She began to speak out   
to the others.

"Everyone, listen. You are wondering how I can speak directly   
to each of your minds. In fact, I can communicate directly   
into any being on Earth I choose. I spoke to your minds, because   
Mudious is at the river. I will teleport you all there. Closes   
your eyes and believe." 

Princess Naruko finished speaking and teleported her, Cronos,   
and everyone else to where Mudious was. Once there, they all   
appeared. Everyone was in awe that one Soldier could teleport   
all the Soldiers of the Solar System. She also teleported   
Luna, Artemis, and Corona there too.

"Everyone, may I present my guardian cat, Cronos!" 

Princess Naruko spoke.

"Cronos?" 

Luna asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am Cronos, the guardian cat of the Earth Princess.   
With the Princess of Earth awakened once more, so in the same manner   
I too have returned." 

Cronos replied.

Now Cronos was a reddish-brown cat with the Earth Symbol on   
his forehead. Princess Naruko closed her eyes and meditated   
silently. Her aura appeared to be yellow.

"Her auras must represent her moods she is in." 

Rei stated.

"Yes, my auras change according to my moods, as I feel what you   
and the Earth feels. White is for Healing and Peace, Reddish-Brown   
represents my anger, blue represents my sadness, pink represents   
my happiness, yellow means I am meditating or communicating with   
something else, black means I am avenging the Earth, brown means   
there is danger nearby, and there is others too." 

Princess Naruko replied, 

"I also can read each of your minds and know what you think.   
Mars, you believe me and the abilities I have, I can show   
any of you my abilities if I so desire. Usagi, you are still   
in disbelief of what happened earlier today, Jupiter, you   
are wondering if I am real. I tell you, I am real. Uranus,   
you say it is wrong to hold back my abilities from the rest   
of you. I only reveal to you when it is necessary for me to   
reveal it to you. Venus, you think that I am beautiful, you   
are right. I am beautiful, but my beauty goes farther down in   
my body then just my skin. My personality is the most beautiful   
thing there is, Mercury; you say I am wise and smart. I have to   
be smarter than the Dark Youmas because they want to ruin the   
earth that is why I must be smarter then them. Saturn, we are   
thinking the same! Both us were awakening so rudely and we pay   
back to the evil creatures that brought us out of our peaceful   
sleep. Neptune, you are wondering if I can command the waters   
of the Earth to do my bidding. So, I can, if it is needed. Sun,   
you are too like your sisters. You think alike. Solar, you are   
too gullible, you think I am limitless I am not. I have my own   
limits. Everyone, believe in my abilities. I will not let   
you down." 

Princess Naruko finished. Everyone stood there in awe of what she   
had just said.

"Earth Celestial Power! Make Up!" 

Princess Naruko spoke lifting her transformation stick about her   
head and in a white flash; she stood as Celestial Sailor Earth   
once again. Her transformation stick turned into the Earth Staff.   
It was almost identical to Celestial Sailor Saturn's weapon, but   
it was red in color and had the Earth Symbol on it with the Shining   
Topaz Earth Crystal in the center of the staff.

"I am the Soldier reborn from the destruction of the Earth,   
I am Celestial Sailor Earth. In the name of Earth, third   
planet from Sol, I will punish you for your evil deeds Mudious!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke to Mudious!

"Solar Moon Power! Make Up!"

"Sun Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Solar Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Mercury Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Mars Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Jupiter Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Venus Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Saturn Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Uranus Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Neptune Celestial Power! Make Up!"

"Pluto Celestial Power! Make Up!"

All the Sailor Senshi transformed into the Soldier forms.

"SUN TRIPLETS! SOLAR POWER SPLASH!" 

The Sun Soldiers spoke in unison sending hot fiery   
energy to Mudious.

"Mercury Celestial Ice Falcon Strike!"

An ice blue falcon came out of nowhere and struck Mudious!

"Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"

A large fiery dragon roared as it came out of Celestial Sailor   
Mars's hands flying with great speed and accuracy. It hit Mudious!

"Jupiter Celestial Thunder Pegasus   
Strike!"

A beautiful winged horse called a Pegasus, came from   
Jupiter's body, flew in the air drawing thunder and   
lightning into it, and rammed into Mudious.

"Venus Celestial Love Sparrow Strike!"

A small sparrow with yellow energy flew at great   
speed and hit Mudious!

"Saturn Celestial Death Buzzard Strike!"

A very ugly buzzard came from Sailor Saturn's staff   
and hit Mudious!

"Uranus Celestial Earth Python Strike!"

A python came out of Uranus's body and wrapped   
itself around Mudious! It electrocuted him!

"Neptune Celestial Mermaid Strike!"

A mermaid came out of the river, slapped him with her tail,   
and then vanished!

"Pluto Celestial Mole Strike!"

A black mole came out of the ground flew in the air and spit   
toxins in Mudious's face.

"Earth Boulders Crush!"

Celestial Sailor Earth called down a shower of boulders to   
hit Mudious! Mudious was injured!

"How dare you!" 

Mudious yelled out sending dark energy coming towards all   
the Soldiers. Solar Sailor Moon went in front of all other   
Soldiers and yelled out,

"SOLAR WALL!" 

A wall of energy came out covered everyone from the dark energy.   
The Solar Wall absorbed the dark energy and then spit out energy   
of its own at Mudious.

"Solar Wall Power Down!" 

Solar Sailor Moon called out to the Solar Wall,   
causing it to vanish.

"I will finish you off! Ha!" 

Mudious laughs at The Sun Soldiers and The Solar   
System Senshi. Will they defeat Mudious? Stay there to see the   
conclusion of the end of Mudious! Next time here on   
Sailor Moon: Solar!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The end of Mudious! A Mysterious warrior   
appears!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, The Solar System Senshi and the Sun   
Soldiers continue to battle Mudious. Then a mighty blow from   
Celestial Sailor Earth, Mudious is defeated! Then a mysterious   
warrior appears! Is he good or evil? Stay there and find out next   
time on Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 9/25/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All   
rights reserved.


	14. The End of Mudious, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, Princess Naruko returned from a   
sleep of over a thousand years. Mudious caused by the death of   
Solar Sailor Moon awakened her. Then she saved the Earth and   
revived Solar Sailor Moon. Then they fought against Mudious.   
Will they win? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 14: "The end of Mudious! A Mysterious warrior appears!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use   
them without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"You think you are tough, do not you Sailors? I can finish you   
off now or tomorrow. I can finish you whenever I like!" 

Mudious told them.

"Your words do not frighten me!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth snarled at him.

"Oh, a angry Princess! Are you still angry that I woke   
you up today?" 

Mudious asked her.

"I am angry because you used our Princess to trigger me awake!   
Are you happy now? I am awake now! Now I will unleash the   
powers of nature on YOU! NATURE'S REVENGE INTENSIFIES!" 

Sailor Earth shouted sending all five elements at   
their greatest extent.

"Her aura is black!" 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke, 

"She has the right to take revenge. They took my life,   
just so she could awaken."

"Sailor Moon." 

Celestial Sailor Uranus spoke with great surprise. Mudious yelled   
a ghastly yell as the five elements hit him. Then Celestial   
Sailor Earth stopped her attack.

"How dare you!" 

Mudious yelled, 

"Take this!" 

Mudious sent dark energy at the Outer Sailor Senshi: Celestial   
Sailor Saturn, Celestial Sailor Uranus, Celestial Sailor Neptune,   
and Celestial Sailor Pluto and bound them up with energy bands   
and it captured them. The energy bands electrified them. The   
Outer Sailor Senshi screamed in pain.

"You cannot hold us!" 

Celestial Sailor Uranus spoke motioned the other Outer   
Sailor Senshi to get ready. Together in unison, the Outer   
Sailor Senshi broke his energy bands.

[The theme song for the Outer Sailor Senshi plays!]

"OUTER SAILOR SENSHI ENERGY BLAST!" 

The Outer Sailor Senshi said together in unison sending a   
combination of their powers towards Mudious! Mudious screamed   
in pain!

"I will let the Princess decide how Mudious should die." 

Celestial Sailor Earth stated.

"It is up to me. So, be it. Let him die just as he did to   
me today." 

Solar Sailor Moon gave judgment to Mudious, 

"I will also supply my power to help him die."

"Very well. I accept your choice!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke to Solar Sailor Moon, 

"EARTH STAFF PIERCE RELEASE!"

Celestial Sailor Earth cried out releasing her staff sending it   
towards Mudious.

"SOLAR MOON POWER!" 

Solar Sailor Moon cried out sending her energy. It merged with   
the Staff. The staff stabbed Mudious. The solar energy burned   
up casing Mudious to turn to dust. His Dark Crystal fell to   
the Earth and shattered. Then the Earth Staff fell to the ground.

"He is gone." 

Celestial Sailor Earth proclaimed to the others, 

"we have given those Dark Youmas a major blow. Let us   
return to the Hikawa Shrine.

Later...

"What happens now?" 

Usagi asked.

"Await to see what the Dark Youmas will do now." 

Naru spoke, 

"They are bound to launch a new offensive against us and the Earth.   
I sense something dark and evil will happen soon, but I do   
not know what that is."

"Do you think we can take them on?" 

Rei asked her.

"If we work together, yes. If we are not fighting as 'one', then   
no and we will lose everything we have worked so hard for." 

Naru replied. Everyone else agreed with Naru.

In outer space...

"Mudious is gone. You now take over. Your mission soon will reveal   
to you by me." 

Darkness Master spoke to Kuraikos.

"Yes master. I will make those Soldiers pay for the   
death of Mudious." 

Kuraikos replied.

"No. Not yet, let them think they have won. When you go down   
there, do not reveal that you are a Dark Youma General." 

Darkness Master commanded him.

"Yes sir." 

Kuraikos replied.

"GO!" 

Darkness Master commanded him. Kuraikos vanished.

Back on Earth at the Hikawa Shrine...

"I am bored." 

Usagi replied.

"Hey me too." 

Taiyo added.

"Ditto." 

Nissha replied.

"Let us go and get some Ice Cream." 

Usagi suggested to her sisters.

"Right." 

Her sisters agreed.

"Sayonara!" 

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo spoke as they were leaving.

Later at Baskin Robbins...

"Three Mississippi Mud Ice Creams, please!" 

Nissha spoke handing over some money. The three sisters sat at   
a table and discussed the events of the day.

"Do you think most of the prophecy of Sailor Earth was   
fulfilled?" 

Usagi asked Taiyo.

"Yes, but not all of it. They have not captured you yet; they still   
need you to keep you completing our mission. Lighting up the   
darkness of evil with sun light." 

Taiyo replied.

"I think they will be adamant about capturing you. You are a child   
of the Sun, so you have weakness to the darkness of evil. Sorrow,   
Solitude, Despair, and Fear they want you to feel. Your worst   
struggles are ahead Usagi. You must be prepared for what lies   
ahead." 

Nissha added her comments. Usagi sat back in the seat quietly.   
How would they capture her? Only two Dark Youma Generals; the   
Senshi and Sun Soldiers had encountered. Each one was stronger   
than the last. Was the third General the one to capture her?   
What method would they use? Was the Sailor Earth prophecy the   
real thing or just a fluke? On the other hand, was it a fake?   
So far, everything came true just it had predicted.

"We must believe in the prophecy." 

Nissha stated.

Later...

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo left the Baskin Robbins and went   
to the park. The day was nice. Soon, Minako, Naru, and Makoto   
joined them. Then a mysterious warrior appeared and approached   
them. Naru instantly transformed into Princess Naruko.

"Who are you?" 

Princess Naruko spoke as she sensed an evil being.

"I am a messenger." 

He started out, 

"My name is Kuraikos. I am here to warn you, stop your futile   
struggle against the Dark Youmas or you risk judgments against   
you. You have been warned." 

Kuraikos spoke with the utmost seriousness.

"We will punish the evildoers that harm the Earth!" 

Princess Naruko warned him.

"Oh, you will feel our judgments soon." 

Kuraikos spoke in a serious tone. Will the Dark Youmas win? Find   
out next time!

Next Episode: "The mysterious warrior is the third General!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, the Dark Youmas send another youma to   
battle the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers. Then Kuraikos   
returns with some startling news! He is the third Dark Youma   
General! Can the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi win. Find out   
on the next Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/25/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved.


	15. The Mysterious Warrior

Today on Sailor Moon Solar, the Dark Youmas send another youma to   
battle the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers. Then Kuraikos   
returns with some startling news! He is the third Dark Youma   
General! Can the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi win.   
Find out on next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 15: "The mysterious warrior is the third General!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use   
them without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Mudious was a fool! He did trigger awake the sleeping Soldier   
of Nature. However, he was very foolish. I am different.   
You all will know who I am very soon!" 

Kuraikos spoke as he vanished.

"What do we do now?" 

Sailor Sun asked, 

"What does he have in store for us? Is he aligned with   
the Dark forces of the Dark Youmas?"

"The Earth soon will reveal his true nature." 

Celestial Sailor Earth stated.

"Hey. Let us return to our proper homes for now. We can meet later   
today at my apartment." 

Sailor Solar commented.

"Right." 

Everyone agreed.

Later...

Usagi was on the balcony of her sisters' apartment. Her mind   
was still thinking about the prophecy of her leading to her   
capture. Ami, Minako, Naru, Rei, and Makoto were there inside   
the apartment along with Nissha, Taiyo, Luna, Artemis, Corona,   
and Cronos. Usagi wanted to be alone. The prophecy about her   
was sure to come true. In what way do they plan this? They   
wanted her out of the way, so they would have an easier time   
at conquering Earth. With her gone, the Sun Soldiers would not   
stand strong. Naru sensed this.

"Do you really believe in that old prophecy?" 

Naru asked.

"Yes I do, it predicted your return and you saving me on   
three occasions." 

Usagi replied.

"If it did, it did." 

Naru commented.

"I should give up to them and then no one would get hurt." 

Usagi spoke in a depressed tone.

"You should not do that. Then they will win and everyone one   
would lose the fight that they worked hard to obtain peace.   
Do you want to give up?" 

Naru asked her.

"No." 

Usagi answered.

"I knew you would say that. You are mysterious." 

Naru replied.

"Naru-Chan, thank you." 

Usagi spoke and gave a small smile.

"Let us go inside." 

Naru told her.

Once inside, they relaxed and watched some TV. Usagi went and   
took a nap. Naru just sat in a chair and meditated for a while.   
In addition, everyone else was talking, laughing, and having a   
good time. The others saw that Naru was meditating however they   
saw no aura.

"How can this be? Her aura is not glowing." 

Rei commented.

"I do not know. Everyone needs privacy you know." 

Minako commented.

Naru snapped out of her meditation.

"I have to go for now." 

Naru spoke, 

"I will return."

Naru left.

Naru went to the river. She went there to relax. She felt that   
a Dark Youma was nearby. She went behind some trees.

"Earth Celestial Power! Make Up!" 

Naru cried.

It was her first time transforming from Naru directly to   
Sailor Earth. Naru transformed into Celestial Sailor Earth.   
Her transformation stick turned into the Earth Staff. She   
quickly went to warn the other swimmers nearby.

"Quickly! The Dark Youmas are going to attack here!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke with great urgency. Everyone quickly   
got out of the water and left. One young girl where she   
stood there in awe over the Sailor Senshi that stood there.   
Celestial Sailor Earth greeted her.

"Konnichi wa!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke to the girl.

"You speak Japanese." 

The girl questioned her.

"Yes." 

Celestial Sailor Earth replied.

"You are so pretty. What can you do?" 

The girl asked her.

"I can do whatever I need to do. I can talk to all living things.   
Even to objects on the Earth like rocks, shells, broken twigs,   
my powers come from the Earth itself. Now should run now,   
I have a job to do." 

Celestial Sailor Earth told her.

"Oh, you are going to fight a monster are you?" 

The girl asked her.

"Yes." 

Celestial Sailor Earth answered her.

"Beat it up for me. Goodbye." 

The girl said to Celestial Sailor Earth. The little girl left.  
A Dark Youma appeared.

"For trying to attack innocent people and hurt them,   
I will punish you in the name of Earth! I am Celestial   
Sailor Earth!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth replied.

The Sun Soldiers appeared.

"For trying to ruin a good place to swim..." 

Solar Sailor Moon started out.

"... And pollute a good water source and cause pain to others..." 

Sailor Sun continued.

"... And trying to bring Darkness over the Earth..." 

Sailor Solar continued.

"... And we will burn you up and spit you out!" 

The three Sun Soldiers spoke.

"EARTH STAR TWILIGHT!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke as she spun around with her   
Earth Staff releasing a ball of red energy at the Dark Youma.

"SUN TRIPLETS! SOLAR POWER SPLASH!" 

The Sun Soldiers cried out as the two powers came together   
and burned up the monster. The Dark Crystal fell down and   
shattered.

"That was too easy." 

Sailor Sun spoke.

"Yes it was." 

Celestial Sailor Earth agreed. Kuraikos appeared.

"Go away!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth snarled at him.

"Shut up! Listen! I am the third Dark Youma General Kuraikos!   
I will reveal my plans to all of you soon! Ha! Yes, I will   
soon cause division among you! Your team then will not   
beat me!"

Celestial Sailor Earth planned to make an attack, however,   
Kuraikos sent a wave of Dark Energy and sent everyone flying   
in the air until they hit some trees.

The other Sailor Senshi appeared.

"HALT!" 

Kuraikos spoke in a commanding tone, 

"One more move and they will feel my wrath!"

"Go away!" 

Celestial Sailor Uranus snarled.

"You are not welcome here!" 

Celestial Sailor Neptune also snarled at him.

"SILENCE! I am the third Dark Youma General Kuraikos!   
My powers are far greater then that of Mudious! Therefore,   
I am here to warn you! Tomorrow, I will return and deliver   
a blow to your team! Ha! You make me laugh! I thought you   
were stronger!" 

Kuraikos laughed as he vanished.

"DAMN HIM!" 

Celestial Sailor Uranus punched her fist into the ground.

"Do not hurt the Earth please!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth cried out, 

"I know you are angry. Let us all go back to Nissha's apartment   
and decide what to do next.

"Very well." 

Celestial Sailor Uranus agreed.

Later...

"What do we do?" 

Ami replied.

"The prophecy will come to be." 

Usagi replied, 

"I will be gone from here. None of you can stop it. Not even   
Celestial Sailor Earth. It is my entire fault. If I did not   
have these new powers, they would not try to capture me.   
I know the prophecy will come to be just as it said about   
Sailor Earth returning. It is something I cannot fight." 

Usagi spoke in a broken tone.

"Usagi!" 

Everyone answered in surprise.

"Please do not get involved. They will take me, so why fight." 

Usagi spoke again.

Naru went to Usagi.

"You really feel this way, do you not?" 

Naru asked her.

"I do not want innocent people to get hurt because of me. I will   
surrender if it protects everyone else!" 

Usagi spoke as a tear glimmered out of her eyes.

Usagi then ran out on the balcony.

"How sad." 

Rei replied.

"What can we do?" 

Makoto asked.

"Nothing." 

Ami spoke, 

"It will come true. I know you! I do not like to admit it, however it   
will come to be. Let us try to protect her until that happens."

Ami gave a logical answer. The worst day was just ahead! They were   
not ready for it!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The Power of the Shield of Darkness! Reflect the   
Senshi's Attacks on Solar Sailor Moon! Solar Sailor Moon is   
captured!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, Usagi spends a day in hiding! However,   
her hiding cannot prevent the prophecy from not coming true! The   
Dark Youma General Kuraikos returns with a hidden power! When the   
others use theirs to fight Kuraikos, their powers deflected on   
Solar Sailor Moon! Caused by the powers, Solar Sailor Moon falls   
into the hands of Kuraikos! Will they rescue her or will they let   
the prophecy comes true? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/26/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved.


	16. Eternal Room of Darkness, Part I

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, Kuraikos a new Dark Youma General   
appeared. He said that he would reveal who he was soon to them.   
Then there was a Dark Youma attack and The Sun Soldiers and   
Celestial Sailor Earth together defeated the Dark Youma!   
Kuraikos then returned to warn them that he was the third   
Dark Youma and he would reveal what he had in store for them.   
Will the Prophecy come to be regarding Usagi enslaved of   
Kuraikos? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 16: "The Power of the Shield of Darkness! Reflect   
the Senshi's Attacks on Solar Sailor Moon! Solar Sailor   
Moon is captured!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use   
them without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day, everyone was at his or her proper schools. Usagi   
looked very depressed. She didn't do much. She did not eat anything.   
Her mind went back to the days before the Dark Youmas arrived in   
Tokyo. It was peaceful and she did not suffer because of them.   
Now she had been the prime target since day one of their arrival.   
Now her enslaved later on in the day did not help her either.   
During break, she went out into the schoolyard. She huddled   
herself by a tree and sobbed. Ami, Minako, Makoto, Naru all   
watched her from the edge of the building.

"She has taken it hard." 

Ami spoke softly.

"She has given up, has she not?" 

Makoto asked.

"I am afraid so. The prophecy says that they will capture the   
Sun Moon Child. There is no mistake in it. It also says Starlights   
will rescue her. Who are the Starlights?" 

Naru asked.

"The Starlights were here before when Galaxia enslaved the   
Earth looking for Star Seeds. The Starlights had powers with   
the gift of songs in having others appear like their Princess   
that was missing finally showed up and the Light of Hope. Their song   
can also help rescue Usagi when the time is right." 

Ami replied.

"I see." 

Naru replied.

After school, everyone walked quietly. The peace was about to be   
disturbed. Then Kuraikos appeared!

"I am back! Did you miss me?" 

Kuraikos asked them.

"Yeah right! Mercury Celestial Power!"

"Earth Celestial Power!"

"Jupiter Celestial Power!"

"Venus Celestial Power!"

"Solar Moon Power!"

"Sun Celestial Power!"

"Solar Celestial Power!"

"Make Up!" 

They all cried.

"We are here too!" 

The Outer Senshi and Celestial Sailor Mars stated.

"Oh goody! I will get you today!" 

Kuraikos spoke as he touched his Dark Ring creating a powerful   
invisible shield all around him.

"Hey Mercury and Uranus! Help me trash him!"

"You got it!"

"Mercury Celestial Ice Falcon Strike!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!" 

"Uranus Celestial Earth Python Strike!"

The powers came from each of the three Soldiers. Celestial Sailor   
Mars' Fire Dragon was first. Second was the attack of Celestial   
Sailor Uranus and third was the attack of Celestial Sailor   
Mercury! The powers hit the Shield of Kuraikos and bounced off   
it! The powers went in another direction towards Solar Sailor   
Moon. The three Soldiers tried to call back their powers, however   
it did not work! The fire attack hit her first! Followed by a   
horrific scream, after that the python attack started to strangle   
her. The power of ice attack of Mercury not only froze Solar   
Sailor Moon, but it sent her flying in the air right into the   
hands of Kuraikos! Kuraikos powered down his shield and caught   
her. To prevent attacks from hitting him, he powered his shield   
again.

"How dare you!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth yelled, 

"NUTURE'S FURY!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth yelled sending the elements at Kuraikos,   
but he deflected the attack and it hit Celestial Sailor Earth.   
Celestial Sailor Earth screamed as she hit the ground!

"I will be back for you later." 

Kuraikos said as he disappeared with Solar Sailor Moon.

"Are you okay Celestial Sailor Earth?" 

Celestial Sailor Mars asked her.

"Yeah, but when Solar Sailor Moon awakes, she will not be.   
Her sorrow and despair will begin." 

Celestial Sailor Earth said as detransformed into Princess Naruko, 

"I worried for her and the Earth. The Earth lost extremely rare   
person that it cared for. The Earth grieves over the loss. We got   
to get her back!" 

Princess Naruko replied.

"We will." Sailor Sun replied, "We will."

The torment begins!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The Need for Solar Sailor Moon, the Return of   
the Starlights!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, "Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten sense that   
something on Earth is wrong and leave to investigate it! Celestial   
Sailor Earth confronts them to test the visitors to see if they   
are there to hurt the Earth or to save it! Solar Sailor Moon   
placed in a room of Eternal Darkness of Suffering and Despair!   
Her cries go out throughout the room only to echo back. The Starlights   
agree to try to reach Solar Sailor Moon with their song!   
Will they rescue her? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/26/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved.


	17. Eternal Room of Darkness, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, Kuraikos sent a Dark Youma to   
prepare them for his arrival. When he appeared, he activated   
the Dark Shield, and when Celestial Sailor Mercury, Celestial   
Sailor Mars, and Celestial Sailor Uranus used their attacks on   
Kuraikos, but the Dark Shield deflected the attacks on Solar   
Sailor Moon! Captured by the enemy, Solar Sailor Moon vanished   
with Kuraikos! Can they rescue her? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 17: "The Need for Solar Sailor Moon, the Return of   
the Starlights!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use   
them without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Solar Sailor Senshi and two remaining Sun Soldiers   
stood there in disbelief. The events that took place moments   
before. Kuraikos used their powers to capture Solar Sailor Moon.   
The only one with her two sisters Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar   
capable of lighting up the Earth with the most holy light of all,   
Sunlight. Now they took her to endure the most horrible hardship   
of all. Solitude, Sorrow, Despair, and Fear only existed in the   
Room of Eternal Darkness. Nothing good existed there, only evil.   
The most horrible thought came in mind of the Soldiers of Serenity,   
She that had lit up their lives, had left them in darkness as well.

"There is nothing else we can do here." 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke, 

"Let us talk it over a way to rescue her from the darkness   
before it is too late."

All of them left for the Hikawa Shrine.

In space...

Kuraikos appeared before the Darkness Master with Solar   
Sailor Moon.

"Well done. You have her. Place her in the Room of   
Eternal Darkness." 

The Darkness Master commanded him.

"Yes sir." 

He answered him.

Kuraikos placed Solar Sailor Moon that was still unconscious in   
the Room of Eternal Darkness and shut the door to the room. Once   
the door shut, it disappeared so there would be no escape for her.   
Kuraikos returned to his master.

"Well done." 

The Darkness Master spoke, 

"Now go to Earth and tell those Soldiers eventually what will   
happen to their Princess." 

The Darkness Master commanded him.

"Yes sir." 

Kuraikos obeyed his master. Then he vanished.

At the Hikawa Shrine...

Haruka felt bad. Her attacks was not to touch 'her Princess.'   
She felt very guilty. Even Ami was having difficulty controlling   
her emotions. Rei suppressed her tears in. Her most of all knew   
that her attack never meant to harm The Princess. However, the   
attacks hit Solar Sailor Moon and led to her enslavement by   
the Dark Youmas. Kuraikos appeared.

"Hey! Get lost!" 

Naru snarled.

"Shut up and listen of what I have to tell you. The Darkness   
Master has granted me to tell you what will come to your Princess.   
Now that she is in the Eternal Room of Darkness, she will have   
three days of power by her broach. It will sustain her for that   
length of time, however after that, she then will face the true   
evils of that room. Solitude, Sorrow, Despair, and Fear she   
will only feel now. After the three days, the Sun Crystal and   
the Moon Crystal will be powerless against the Eternal Darkness.   
Eventually she will die for her deeds, because she killed our clan.   
We will not forgive her for it. Farewell!" 

After Kuraikos said that, he vanished.

"How horrible!" 

Haruka spoke with horror.

"There is still hope." 

Ami replied, 

"The ones was have forgotten..."

What did Ami mean by that? Maybe she meant the Starlights.   
What were they doing now? Would they see the Starlights again?   
Yes, they will. The Prophecy says so.

In space somewhere...

 

Seiya looked up in the sky.

"What is wrong Seiya?" 

The Kakyuu Princess asked her.

"I feel it. Something on Earth has changed for the worse." 

Seiya spoke softly, 

"I hope Odango is happy on Earth with her boyfriend." 

Seiya continued.

"Seiya? You sense trouble on Earth." 

Taiki asked.

"All I know, something changed some how. I must go there to   
investigate it!" 

Seiya proclaimed.

"We will go with you." 

Yaten replied, 

"We must stay together."

"Then go to Earth Starlights and report to me what happened there." 

The Kakyuu Princess commanded them.

"Thank you Princess!" 

They thanked her.  
The Starlights disappeared into beams of light and   
headed to Earth.

 

Meanwhile in the Room of Eternal Darkness...

Solar Sailor Moon began to recover from her unconsciousness.   
When she woke up, she thought she was seeing things, and then   
she realized that she was somewhere else then where she had been.

"Minna! Where are you?" 

Solar Sailor Moon voice called out to the uncaring room however   
only her voice echo returned.

"No. It cannot be true." 

She spoke to herself. She began to shed tears. She did not   
deserve this. She always filled with happiness, now only sadness.  
She continued to cry out in anguish. The very dark piercing room   
was too much for her to bear. She continued to cry throughout   
the day.

At the Hikawa Shrine...

"She is awake." 

Nissha spoke softly.

"Is she okay?" 

Rei asked.

"Her broach healed her wounds, but she is crying.   
She feels alone." 

Taiyo added.

"Does she hate us for us attacking her?" 

Haruka asked.

"She does not blame you nor does she hates you." 

Nissha replied.

Naru sat on the steps thinking what had happened that day.   
Then Naru felt something. She quickly transformed into Princess   
Naruko. Then the Starlights appeared.

"HALT!" 

Princess Naruko commanded them, 

"YOU VISITORS FROM ANOTHER SOLAR SYSTEM, I GUARD THE   
EARTH FROM INTRUDERS! LEAVE!"

"We only came because we felt something had changed here." 

Seiya answered.

"YES SOMETHING HAS CHANGED! THE SUN MOON CHILD HAS BEEN TAKEN   
AWAY FROM THE EARTH AND ENGULFED IN DARKNESS!" 

Princess Naruko told them the news about Usagi.

"She speaks in riddles!" 

Yaten replied.

"Wait." 

Seiya spoke, 

"Sun Moon Child captured? The only person I know of that   
could fit that description is... OH! MY GOD, NOT   
SAILOR MOON, TELL ME THIS IS NOT TRUE."

"Yes. The enemy now enslaves Sailor Moon. On the other hand,   
should I say Solar Sailor Moon! She is in a room of Eternal   
Darkness. There she only knows sorrow. Are you here to hurt   
the Earth or to save it? I will transform to reveal your true   
nature!" 

Princess Naruko spoke harshly.

"Princess Naruko! No!" 

Rei told her.

"Stay out of this! They are on trial!" 

Princess Naruko spoke, 

"Earth Celestial Power! Make Up!"

Princess Naru transformed into Celestial Sailor Earth. Her   
transformation stick turned into the Earth Staff.

"I am the Soldier of Nature, Pain, Suffering, and Healing!   
I am Celestial Sailor Earth!"

The Starlights were shocked to see this new Sailor Senshi.

"We are here to help save Usagi Tsukino from what enslaves   
her." 

Seiya spoke softly.

Celestial Sailor Earth placed her hand on the ground.

"I understand." 

Celestial Sailor Earth replied. Then she turned towards   
the Starlights, 

"I believe you. Forgive me. I guard the Earth from evildoers. I   
had to make sure you are our allies or our enemies. You are here   
to rescue the Princess. You have the gift of songs, do you not?   
Yes. The Earth told me you were here before and you helped our   
Princess. The Earth says thank you for looking after its special   
child." 

Celestial Sailor Earth told them.

The Starlights were shocked.

"Usagi is the Earth's special child." 

Seiya thought.

"Yes." 

Celestial Sailor Earth replied as she detransformed and   
returned as Naru, 

"The Earth considers her special because she protects the Earth   
and the Sun Moon Princess lives on Earth now." 

Naru explained why the Earth loves Usagi most.

"Oh." 

The Starlights replied.

"Usagi's sisters: Nissha is Sailor Sun and Taiyo is Sailor Solar,   
all three of them are Sun Soldiers. They are to remain united so   
they can light up the Earth with Sunlight and defeat the   
Dark Youmas." 

Naru explained to them about Usagi's sisters and who they where.

"Hi, I am Nissha! If you wish to reach our Princess from the   
Room of Darkness, you must use 'Sun Moon Princess' in your   
songs to completely reach her." 

Nissha replied.

"Well then, it is time to arrange a concert!" 

Seiya spoke.

"Yes, let us do it." 

Taiki agreed.

"For the Sun Moon Princess!" 

Yaten also agreed.

"For Solar Sailor Moon!" 

The Starlights yelled cheerfully.

Now is time to rescue Solar Sailor Moon!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The Starlights Sing Out! The Song of Heaven,   
Reaches Solar Sailor Moon! The end of the third General!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, The Starlights arrange their concert   
and Solar Sailor Moon's sorrow deepens even more. Rei visits   
her through her trance spell. Naru sends her Shining Topaz Earth   
Crystal to the Dark Room to help Usagi endure the room's evils!   
Can the Starlights rescue her? Find out on the next Sailor   
Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/26/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved.


	18. Eternal Room of Darkness, Part III

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, Kuraikos placed Solar Sailor   
Moon in the Eternal Room of Darkness! Then the Starlights appeared   
because they knew something was not right and Celestial Sailor   
Earth confronted to see if they were really there to help or not!   
Will they release Solar Sailor Moon from her prison? Stay there   
and find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 18: "The Starlights Sing Out! The Song of Heaven,   
Reaches Solar Sailor Moon! The end of the third General!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use   
them without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"How long does she have now?" 

Taiki asked.

"Just under two days." 

Nissha replied.

"What is a matter with Taiyo?" 

Yaten asked.

"She no longer can take the pain of our sister suffer. She has   
broken down in despair. I may go soon myself. We can only be   
so strong, we have to get her back."

"We will lift up our song up high." 

Seiya replied.

"For now, I place myself in trance and I can go where Usagi is and   
talk to her and give her courage." 

Rei spoke.

"Please do not tell her we are going to rescue her with our   
song. She must figure out they we are trying to reach her." 

Seiya replied.

"Once she figures out that you Starlights are opening a doorway for   
home, how long will it take her to appear on Earth?" 

Naru asked.

"It should be instantaneous. If she hears our song." 

Taiki replied.

King Solace, the Sun King appeared.

"Friends, Guardian of Nature, Celestial Sailor Earth. If you   
really want her home here on Earth, then Princess Naruko, you must   
give your Shining Topaz Earth Crystal to Rei when she does her   
vision that she may give it to the Princess. Without that Crystal,   
she will not make it out, regardless if the three days have not   
passed yet. The Dark Youmas are not to be trusted. So give Rei   
the Crystal so the Princess can escape. Starlights, your song   
is also important! Use your songs to reach my daughter!   
I am counting on you!" 

King Solace spoke. The Sun King, King Solace disappeared!

"I will be powerless. It does not matter, she is more important.   
I will obey and do it, sire." 

Naru replied. Naru takes her transformation stick,   
takes the Shining Topaz Earth Crystal out, and hands   
it to Rei.

Naru walked to the outers.

"Do you like the Starlights?" 

Naru questioned them; 

"The Earth tells me that you and the Starlights were rivals once.   
Please put away all differences. Now all of you have one   
vital mission: The return of our Princess, Princess Serenity   
of both The Sun and Moon! Please if you like the Starlights,   
help them reach Solar Sailor Moon so she may be home again,   
agreed." 

Naru asked.

"Yes." 

The Starlights and the Outer Sailor Senshi agreed together.

"Michiru, you have a gift of playing the violin, do you not?" 

Naru asked.

"Yes Princess." 

Michiru replied.

"The Sun Moon Child always loved the violin. Maybe a pretty   
tune from your violin will reach her more." 

Naru stated.

"Yes." 

Michiru agreed again.

"I am headed to the Meditation Room. I need everyone to stay   
here so I can perform a trance." 

Rei stated.

Rei left for the Meditation Room.

"We are off to a television station to arrange airing of   
our concert." 

Seiya announced, 

"Later!" 

The Starlights left.

In the Eternal Room of Darkness...

Solar Sailor Moon was once unconscious. The torment of sorrow   
had been too much for her. A bright familiar light began to   
form in the room of darkness. Rei appeared in the room as a   
hologram. It caused Solar Sailor Moon to awaken.

"Usagi-Chan!" 

Rei proclaimed.

"Huh? Rei-Chan, how?" 

Solar Sailor Moon questioned her.

"Oh, I am a trance at home so I may be here." 

Rei replied, 

"Oh, I was commanded to give this to you."

Rei handed over the beautiful Shining Topaz Earth Crystal.

"Naru did not say much, she said it would help you endure   
the solitude here." 

Rei replied.

"Oh." 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke with a sigh. The Earth Crystal floated   
in Usagi's hands.

"Usagi, my time is running out. Remember this. Please open your   
heart. There is always a way out! I have to go. Please remain   
strong Usagi-Chan, perhaps will be reunited soon." 

Rei spoke, as she was about to leave the room.

"Do not leave me here alone!" 

Usagi started to cry out.

"I have to." 

Rei spoke as she started to vanish, 

"Be strong! You are too sweet."

Rei vanished from Usagi's sight! Usagi's screams echoed   
throughout the room!

"REI-CHAN! DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" 

Solar Sailor Moon cried out. The Earth Crystal shined brighter   
as if it had a solution to the problem. A hologram of Celestial   
Sailor Earth formed right in front of Solar Sailor Moon.

"Do not cry Princess! I, the guardian of Nature and of the Sun Moon   
Princess, am here to share the solitude with you. You are no longer   
alone. King Solace, your father commanded that I be here to aid.   
As long as you hold my Crystal, I am here to endure the   
loneliness with you." 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke.

She only was a hologram, but it gave Usagi courage that someone   
would give up her powers for a while. Usagi now filled with   
hope, but the room still had some effect over her.

The next day about 2:00 PM...

The Threelights were able to arrange a special concert. All they   
said that it was to bring an important person home. The Threelights   
said that they would reveal their motives at the beginning   
of the concert.

"We have to be on stage too." 

Nissha replied, 

"not as Nissha and Taiyo, but as Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar   
so we may teleport Usagi home once she returns."

"Yes." 

The Threelights agreed.

The concert was now beginning. Seiya spoke up again.

"Everyone! You are wondering why we have returned, but to tell   
you the truth, we heard that the enemy enslaved the one that lights   
up the night with her beautiful Sunlight! I am talking about the   
Sun Moon Princess known as Solar Sailor Moon! She is in a room of   
total darkness and loneness. We will reach her today! Everyone   
open your hearts!" 

Seiya spoke.

The Threelights' song: 

"Search for your love began!

"Search for your love,

Search for your love,

You are always shining,

Your smiling face is like a small star,

I cherish it Eternal Princess,

On that day, I could not protect you,

I can only hold back my regretful tears,

I am still feeling the pain,

I will not forget you sweetheart,

Search for your love, the Crystal of Heaven,

Search for your love, please don't cry,

Search for your love, 

I truly want to hold you close to me,

Your smile is what I am searching for,

Can you hear my voice I love you,

Where are you now Sun Moon Princess,

My Princess,

Answer me answer for me,

Right now, answer for me,

Answer me answer for me,

So softly, answer for me,

Search for your love,

Search for your love,"

The Threelights sang their song. Something was happening.   
The Sun Soldiers were on the stage as well as Michiru who was playing   
the violin to the Starlights' song. The song was filling the air.

In the Room of Eternal Darkness...

Usagi spent another night there, although Sailor Earth was there,   
the loneness was a bit harsh. She could now endure it a bit more.   
Solar Sailor Moon started to feel something she had not felt   
in ages.

"What is this feeling in my heart?" 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she stood up.

A window in the room appeared.

"You have to go through the room! Someone has reached   
to you, take it!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth told her.

"I am afraid to." 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke in a weary voice.

"Believe!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke.

Solar Sailor Moon stood in front of the window. She transformed   
into the Sun Princess.

"I will go." 

Princess Serenity replied.

"Good girl." 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke.

"Will be instantaneous?" 

Princess Serenity asked.

"Yes." 

Celestial Sailor Earth replied, 

"GO!" 

She commanded her.

Princess Serenity stepped through the window and turned into   
a beam of light.

On Earth on stage...

The Threelights were still singing.

"Search for your love,

Search for your love,

You are always shining,

Your smiling face is like a small star,

I cherish it Eternal Princess,

On that day, I could not protect you,

I can only hold back my regretful tears,

I am still feeling the pain,

I will not forget you sweetheart,

Search for your love, the Crystal of Heaven,

Search for your love, please don't cry,

Search for your love,

I truly want to hold you close to me,

Your smile is what I am searching for,

Can you hear my voice I love you,

Where are you now Sun Moon Princess,

My Princess,

Answer me answer for me,

Right now, answer for me,

Answer me answer for me,

So softly, answer for me,

Search for your love,

Search for your love,"

When the Threelights sang the part: 'Sun Moon Princess,'   
Princess Serenity appeared on staged and fainted. She retransformed   
back into Solar Sailor Moon. There was a sigh in the auditorium.

"We did it!" 

The Threelights spoke turning to the crowd, 

"Thank you everyone. She's back."

The Sun Soldiers picked up their Princess and the Earth Crystal   
returned to its owner Naru. The Sun Soldiers vanished with   
Solar Sailor Moon.

Two days later...

After they got to Nissha's apartment, Solar Sailor Moon   
retransformed because the broach ran out of power and now   
started to recharge itself. Everyone was there was worried about   
the damage was done. For two days, Usagi remained in a state of   
unconsciousness. Then in the middle of the night, Usagi had   
woken up while everyone else was still sleeping. Usagi staggered   
around walking not knowing where she was going for her sight was   
gone. Usagi then tripped over something!

"OW! WHO PUT THAT THERE?" 

Usagi made a yell. Rei, the girl Usagi tripped over spoke   
back in her sleep!

"Hey, watch where you are going Odango Atama!" 

Rei said as she woke up. When she woke, she realized   
who was there.

"Usagi-Chan!" 

Rei spoke, 

"You are awake!"

"I cannot get up again because I am blind!" 

Usagi made a cry for help. Everyone else in the room got   
accustomed to Usagi being awake. Rei helped her to her feet.

"Here is a chair. Sit." 

Rei commanded. Usagi did not argue, 

"There is someone here that came to see you." 

Rei continued.

"Hello Odango!" 

Seiya spoke, 

"You definitely heard our song!"

"Seiya?" 

Usagi cried, 

"How?"

"We sensed you were in trouble, so we sang out to you and you   
returned to us." 

Seiya replied.

"Let me touch your face. I am not able to see!" 

Usagi spoke.

Seiya brought her face to Usagi.

"It is you!" 

Usagi proclaimed.

"Yes." 

Seiya replied.

Ami walked up to Usagi.

"I am going to look at your eyes, to see if any damage has been   
done to your eyes." 

Ami spoke then looking at Usagi's eyes.

"They are cloudy. It is only temporary." 

Ami made a sigh of relief.

Everyone continued talking about Usagi. Then they noticed that Usagi   
had fallen asleep.

"Poor girl. She's worn out." 

Ami spoke softly.

"Let us get her to bed."   
Rei spoke.

They placed Usagi in her bed.

The next day...

Everyone was awake waiting for Usagi. She started to awake again.   
The light was very bright that it caused her to close her eyes   
again.

"The light is too bright!" 

Usagi spoke.

"Quickly, turn off the light." 

Rei commanded.

Usagi's broach had worked the rest of the night and healed her eyes   
and the rest of her body. Soon she opened her eyes and could take   
in the light that she needed badly. They turned on   
the light again. She looked at the three Starlights.

"Starlights!" 

Usagi spoke as she went to them, 

"Thank you! For what you did for me I will always   
treasure it." 

"Your welcome Odango." 

Seiya replied.

"I am glad someone as pure as you can hear our song!" 

Taiki stated.

"You are indeed mysterious girl." 

Yaten replied.

"Starlights. Arigato!" 

Usagi thanked them again.

"Mamo-Chan!" 

Usagi went to her boyfriend.

"Are you okay Usako?" 

Mamoru asked.

"Hai." 

Usagi replied, 

"Starlights, join us in our fight to light up the Earth." 

Usagi asked them.

"Yes." 

They replied.

Later...

Kuraikos had returned. He was going to destroy the Sailor Senshi.   
All the Sailor Senshi was there. The Sun Soldiers stayed home   
because Usagi was not ready for battle. Seiya spoke to Kuraikos.

"Kuraikos! For hurting a wonderful girl, we will punish you!   
Fighter Star Power, Make Up!" 

Seiya cried.

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!" 

Taiki cried.

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!" 

Yaten cried.

They transformed into the three Starlights.

"Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights... Stage On!" 

The three Starlights spoke together.

"Star Serious Laser!" 

Cried Sailor Star Fighter as she used her Star shaped weapon.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" 

Cried Sailor Star Maker as she used her Star shaped weapon.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Cried Sailor Star Healer!"

Kuraikos' Dark Shield shattered.

"Hey Celestial Sailor Earth, why do not you punish him for Solar   
Sailor Moon!" 

Sailor Star Fighter asked her.

"Right! LAVA SPURT!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth called up Lava from the Earth. It hit   
Kuraikos and burned him up! His Dark Crystal shattered. Kuraikos   
was now gone.

"We did it!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth proclaimed, 

"He's gone."

Indeed, they did it. Maybe Usagi could recover from her terrible   
experiences. Tomorrow is another day.

Next Episode: "Fight to regain Usagi-Chan's fighting Spirit! The   
forth General appears! The Sailor Senshi's new attacks!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, Usagi-Chan has lost her will to fight!   
Naru-Chan disguises herself as a woman in armor. She fights with   
Usagi to get her to fight back! With one mighty attack from Usagi,   
she gets her fighting spirit back! Then a new General appears! Who   
is he? Will the Sailor Senshi, Sun Soldiers, and the Starlights   
win? Stay there next time and fight out on Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/27/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All   
rights reserved.


	19. Usagi-Chan's Spirit

Today on Sailor Moon Solar, Usagi-Chan has lost her will to   
fight! Naru-Chan disguises herself as a woman in armor. She fights   
with Usagi to get her to fight back! With one mighty attack from   
Usagi, she gets her fighting spirit back! Then a new General appears!   
Who is he? Will the Sailor Senshi, Sun Soldiers, and the Starlights   
win? Stay there next time and fight out on Sailor Moon Solar!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 19: "Fight to regain Usagi-Chan's fighting Spirit!   
The forth General appears! The Sailor Senshi's new attacks!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own. You may not use   
them without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Several days have passed since Usagi rescued from the Eternal   
Room of Darkness. The memories of the three days in the Darkness   
were too fresh for her to deal with. Solar Sailor Moon, Usagi's   
fighting form was not seen anywhere in Tokyo. When a monster battle   
took place, Usagi stayed home at the apartment. In addition, Sailor   
Sun and Sailor Solar stayed home to be with Usagi. She still needed   
them. Usagi owed a great deal to the Starlights who helped free   
her. She felt owing a favor to them. Maybe one day she would pay   
them for the kindness they showed for her. However, Usagi felt   
depressed. What was there to gain? Naru was visiting Nissha and   
Taiyo, Naru talked to her.

"Are you alright?" 

Naru asked.

"Yeah." 

Usagi replied.

Usagi lied. She was not fine. Naru knew this.

"I can tell when you are not telling me the truth." 

Naru stated, 

"I can tell when people lie to me."

"Naru, this is something I will battle on my own. I want no   
one's help." 

Usagi snarled. Naru walked away.

"How is she?" 

Nissha asked.

"She has lost all hope. Moreover, she lost the fighting spirit that   
helps her go far. I will have to battle with her secretly to help her   
regain her fighting spirit. Please do not tell her this. Let her leave   
so I can face her secretly." 

Naru spoke.

"Okay." 

Nissha and Taiyo replied.

Later...

Usagi went for a walk. Naru transformed herself into Celestial   
Sailor Earth. By the way where Usagi was a Dark Youma was attacking   
the area. She saw it but refused to fight it. Celestial Sailor   
Earth had transformed further into a mode that had armor. Her   
Earth Staff changed into a sword. She approached Usagi and the   
Monster.

"Are you not supposed to fight this monster?" 

The woman in armor asked.

"I am afraid to fight it! It may take me back to that   
evil room!"

"You have no spirit!" 

The woman in armor yelled at Usagi.

"What do you know?" 

Usagi snarled back.

"A Princess who does not fight... How do you think she will be   
strong for her people? Princess Serenity, no future Neo Queen   
Serenity, they will think you are weak! They will call you: 'there   
goes Neo Queen Serenity the cowardly!' Do you wish to be a coward?   
If you do not, then fight me! I challenge you to a duel with me!   
Come on, I dare you!" 

The woman in armor challenged.

"Alright, I do not feel like fighting, but if it is the only way,   
I will do it!" 

Usagi replied, 

"Solar Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Solar Sailor Moon. The woman in armor   
came towards her. She used her sword on Usagi, but missed! Usagi   
fell to the ground!

"Come on! Where is your will? Those who are weak will not   
be Queen!"

The woman in armor told her.

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" 

Solar Sailor Moon yelled.

"THEN PROVE IT!" 

The woman in armor yelled.

"NO I CANNOT!" 

Solar Sailor Moon replied.

"THEN YOU ARE A COWARD!" 

The woman in armor yelled as she started to charge at her.

"NO I AM NOT!" 

Usagi yelled back dodging the sword.

"THEN PROVE IT!" 

The woman in armor challenged her.

"AH!" 

Solar Sailor Moon, 

"I WILL SHOW YOU MY SHINING POWER!" 

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as a new power was being born.   
Sunlight covered her body. Solar Sailor Moon started running   
toward the woman in armor! The she yelled a new power!

"SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!" 

Solar Sailor Moon said as she turned into a beam of Sunlight and   
went through the woman in armor and landed on the other side of   
her. The woman in armor turned to Solar Sailor Moon and returned   
to Celestial Sailor Earth! Solar Sailor Moon was shocked. Solar   
Sailor Moon ran to Celestial Sailor Earth!

"Naruko! Are you okay? I did not know it was you I am sorry!" 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke in tears.

"I will be okay. I will heal soon. Thank you Usagi-Chan...   
no future Neo Queen Serenity the brave and courageous! I got   
back your fighting spirit! Use it to defeat that Dark Youma there!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth commanded. Celestial Sailor   
Earth fainted.

"Right." 

Solar Sailor Moon replied, 

"Arigato Celestial Sailor Earth! I know I must depend on others   
to give me the strength I need." 

Solar Sailor Moon started running again towards the Dark Youma!   
Some of the other Sailor Senshi arrived and watched Solar   
Sailor Moon prepared to make a new attack!

"SOLAR POWER BEAM PULSATION!" 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she turned into a beam of Sunlight and   
burned a hole in the Dark Youma! The Dark Youma burned up.   
Solar Sailor Moon landed on the other side where the Dark   
Youma had been.

"All of my enemies shall fall! My friends are counting on me   
to defeat the evil!" 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke with new determination. The others   
were surprised.

Then a mysterious warrior appeared.

"I am Bandos, I am the forth Dark Youma General. I will show you   
my true powers you weaklings! I just thought I would warn you!   
Farewell." 

Bandos spoke and then vanished again.

Later...

"Is she okay? I did not mean to hurt her. I did not know   
who she was." 

Usagi spoke. She looked worried about Naru.

"She made us not tell you than she planned on fighting you   
to regain your fighting spirit." 

Nissha replied.

"She was concerned for you." 

Taiyo replied.

"Oh." 

Usagi made with a sigh.

In the park...

There was another Dark Youma. He was stronger this time.   
Bandos returned.

"I made my Dark Youmas even more stronger! You cannot   
beat him!" 

Bandos snarled.

"How do we beat him?" 

Celestial Sailor Uranus asked.

Celestial Sailor Earth appeared.

"There is a way."   
Celestial Sailor Earth spoke, 

"We must use the Celestial Sailor Planet Attack! All   
nine of us!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth announced.

"Let us do it!" 

Celestial Sailor Mars agreed.

"CELESTIAL SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!" 

All nine Sailor Senshi spoke in unison as they held hands and   
started flying towards the Super Dark Youma! They started to   
glow and went through the Super Dark Youma! It burned up and   
its Dark Crystal shattered! The Super Dark Youma disappeared   
along with Bandos.  
"We did it!" 

Celestial Sailor Neptune spoke.

"Yes." 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke.

Later...

"Usagi, are you okay?" 

Naru asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you for showing me your power!" 

Usagi thanked her.

"My power?" 

Naru wondered.

"Yes, thank you for returning my fighting spirit. You are   
indeed powerful Naru."

Next Episode: "Usagi returning to normal! A deadly blaze! The   
new attack of the Sun Soldiers!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, Usagi is feeling cheerful as they head   
to the mall, however at the mall, the sisters of the Sun   
surrounded by Super Dark Youmas! Can they find a way to defeat   
them? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/27/2002

 

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All   
rights reserved.


	20. Old Wounds Reopened

Today on Sailor Moon Solar, Usagi is feeling cheerful as they head   
to the mall, however at the mall, the sisters of the Sun surrounded   
by Super Dark Youmas! Can they find a way to defeat them? Find out   
on the next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 20: "Usagi returning to normal! A deadly blaze!   
The new attack of the Sun Soldiers!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It   
belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and   
others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi looked a lot better. Not only Naru brought back Usagi's   
fighting spirit, but she also brought back Usagi's cheerful   
smile.

"Hello Mako-Chan!" 

Usagi greeted Makoto happily by slapping her on the back.

"Why so happy so suddenly?" 

Makoto questioned her.

"I do not know. Something inside says I should be happy,   
so I will be happy." 

Usagi answered her.

"Keep it up Usagi. I love your happy face." 

Makoto stated.

Usagi thought for a moment before speaking.

"I know there is hard times ahead, however as Princess of the Sun   
and of the Moon, I will hold a happy face and cheer everyone up." 

Usagi replied happily with tears in her eyes. Makoto saw this.

"Usagi-Chan, do not cry about what happened. Be strong and happy!   
It makes everyone strong if you are!" 

Makoto replied.

"Mako-Chan." 

Usagi replied with tears still in her eyes.

"Sometimes Usagi-Chan, the more I try to understand you, the more   
I find you are mystifying and complex to get to know! I know that   
your smile is warm as the Sunlight! It lights up everybody's   
soul!" 

Makoto cheerfully encouraged her.

"Usagi!" 

Nissha spoke to her from a distance.

"I am coming!" 

Usagi replied, "Goodbye Makoto! Thank you." 

Usagi hugged Makoto gently before running off.

"Did it work?" 

Naru came from the other room.

"Yeah, your idea worked. She is returning normal, however there   
is still a bit of sadness, but her happiness is taking over. Is   
she really strong inside?" 

Makoto asked.

"Yes, she does not like to show that she is strong." 

Naru replied.

"Be strong Usagi-Chan! I cannot wait the day your glow burns   
up all the Dark Youmas!" 

Makoto replied.

Meanwhile...

Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo went to the mall.

"Where do you want to go?" 

Nissha asked Usagi.

"I do not know." 

Usagi replied.

"I know! How about the Comic Store?" 

Taiyo asked.

"Cool!" 

Usagi replied.

They walked to the Comic Store.

"Oh cool!" 

Nissha replied, 

"They have more Sailor V comics!"

"I think Sailor V is cool too!" 

Taiyo replied.

"And I think you should die!" 

Bandos replied as he appeared with lots of Super Dark Youmas.

"Oh no! We are surrounded!" 

Nissha replied.

"Transform everyone!" 

Usagi replied.

"Right!"

"Sun Celestial Power!"

"Solar Celestial Power!"

"Solar Moon Power!"

"Make Up!" 

The three triplets cried out.

"For attacking innocent people here..." 

Solar Sailor Moon speaks first.

"... And causing pain and suffering..." 

Sailor Sun continues.

"... Turning a beautiful mall into a land of darkness..." 

Sailor Solar continues.

"... We will burn you up and spit you out!"

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

"Sun Fire Burst!"

"Solar Fire Rain Dance!"

The three Sun Soldiers cried sending energy out, but it was   
not to defeat the Super Dark Youmas.

"What do we do?" 

Sailor Sun asked, 

"We cannot beat them."

"Yes we can!" 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke, 

"Let's join hands!"

The three Sun Soldiers joins hands.

"SOLAR STAR ATTACK!" 

The three Sun Soldiers replied.

The Sun Soldiers went into the air and turned into a burning   
ball of gas! All the Dark Youmas had burned up. Bandos got angry.   
He picked up Solar Sailor Moon and punched her in the chest! Solar   
Sailor Moon screams in pain. Bandos vanishes.

"Solar Sailor Moon!" 

The other two Sun Soldiers screams in horror.

"We got to leave for home." 

Sailor Sun replied.

Later...

Usagi had woken up and decided to take a shower to help her heal   
a little better. After Usagi got in the shower, she collapsed!   
Taiyo heard it and went to investigate.

"NISSHA! COME HERE QUICK! THE WOUND CAUSED BY MUDIOUS   
HAS REOPENED!" 

Taiyo spoke with great horror.

"Oh my God! How could it get reopened?" 

Nissha asks. Nissha thinks back.

"OH MY GOD! BANDOS HAD REOPENED HER WOUND! WE HAVE TO GET NARU   
HERE! CAN YOU HEAR US, PRINCESS, PRINCESS NARUKO, CAN YOU HEAR   
US? USAGI, THE WOUND THAT CAUSED YOU TO REAWAKEN HAS REOPENED!   
WE NEED YOU!"

Suddenly Naru sensed something was wrong and left OSAP. She   
transformed into Celestial Sailor Earth.

Minutes later Celestial Sailor Earth arrived.

"Please save her! We cannot lose her now, not after all   
this trouble!"

"This will require great energy." 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke, 

"I CALL FOR THE GREAT POWER OF THE EARTH! HELP ME PROTECT AND   
HEAL THE CHILD THAT YOU CARE FOR! EARTH HEALING POWER!" 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke as she placed her finger back in   
the wound that caused her to awaken. Slowly the wound started   
to close. Soon the wound completely healed with no sign of a   
scar like before. Usagi opens her eyes.

"Celestial Sailor Earth! What happened? I blacked   
out for a while." 

Usagi spoke softly.

"Your wound that delivered to you had reopened. How?" 

Celestial Sailor Earth asked.

"We were fighting Super Dark Youmas, after defeating them,   
Bandos punched me in the chest." 

Usagi answered her.

"I have healed it, but there will still be pain there for a while.   
I cannot erase the pain." 

Celestial Sailor Earth said as she retransformed.

"Thank you." 

Usagi replied.

"Protect the gift given to the Earth... a   
Sunlight-Moonlight Princess!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Battles are everywhere! The end of the   
forth General!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, battles are happening in the streets   
in Tokyo! The Sailor Senshi, the Sun Soldiers, and the Starlights   
try to weaken the enemy. Then it is time to destroy Bandos! Can   
they do it? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar!"

This episode was completed on: 09/28/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All   
rights reserved.


	21. The End of Bandos

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, Usagi was feeling better about   
herself although there was still a bit of sadness. Usagi's sisters   
took her to the mall, but it was a trap. Their regular attacks did   
not work, so they used a new attack. In anger, Bandos punched Solar   
Sailor Moon in the chest and caused her wound when Mudious stabbed   
her to reopen. Once home, Usagi collapsed in the shower because she   
weakened caused by her being punched in the chest. Celestial Sailor   
Earth appeared and healed her wound. Will they stop Bandos?   
Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 21: "Battles are everywhere! The end of the   
forth General!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon.   
It belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha,   
and others. The characters I create I own.   
You may not use them without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Naru, Cronos, Corona, and Luna were   
all in the bedroom. Usagi's wound healed again. Usagi still   
felt the pain caused by the sword. The memories came   
flooding back to her mind.

"I wish you could remove my pain." 

Usagi replied, 

"Where the wound was... it still hurts!"

Usagi cried with tears running down her cheeks.

"Removing pain from someone is like erasing what has been done.   
Sorry Princess, but I am unable to remove the pain that the sword   
caused. It maybe will still be with you for a long time. Pains   
always remain even after the wounds are gone. What happened when   
you blacked out when the sword of Mudious stabbed you?" 

Naru asked.

"When my spirit was pulled out of my body, I heard someone talk to me." 

Usagi thought back.

\------- Flashback -------

"What happened to me?" 

Princess Serenity asked as she was floating above her body.

"Mudious stabbed you to awaken the Princess of Earth." 

Someone replied.

"Who are you?" 

Princess Serenity asked.

"I am the Sailor Senshi of Destiny! I am Sailor Destiny!   
I wrote the prophecy about you killed and Sailor Earth   
returning. You will be here only for a short while, and   
then you will allow returning to your body! The pain will   
always remain as a reminder to you of what took place today." 

Sailor Destiny replied.

"The pain will always be with me. I have to endure it forever. I   
do not like enduring things that are painful and difficult." 

Princess Serenity spoke to Sailor Destiny.

"Be strong! The pain will make you strong!" 

Sailor Destiny answered her, 

"It is time for you to return to your body. Be strong   
Princess Serenity."

Then the Princess returned to her body.

\------- End Flashback -------

"And that is what happened when I blacked out after   
being stabbed." 

Usagi thought back, 

"Ouch! The pain hurts even worse when I talk about that day."

"You do not have to endure the pain alone Usagi, we will   
help you endure it together." 

Nissha spoke.

"Nissha-Chan, thank you." 

Usagi spoke, 

"For now, what happened today, about my wound being reopened,   
please promise me that you will not tell the other Sailor   
Senshi about it. I do not want them to worry about me. I   
got too many difficult problems I am trying to tackle   
already." 

Usagi spoke to them, 

"Promise me! Not a word!"

"Okay!" 

Everyone agreed.

Luna had tears in her eyes. Usagi was a girl that she cared   
for deeply. Luna felt inside that for now on, she would always   
have that pain that caused Sailor Earth to reawaken. It would   
always remind her of the events of that day. Usagi was a stronger   
girl now then a few years ago. She tried to dismiss the pain by   
thinking it was nothing, but the pain was real as well of the   
memories recorded in her mind of that day when Celestial Sailor   
Earth was revived and awakens. To Naru, that was the best gift   
Usagi had given her. Usagi gave up her life when Mudious stabbed   
her so Princess Naruko could return. Naru felt indebted to her.

"Usagi." 

Nissha spoke, 

"Why do not you join the Starlights for a while   
and be with them?"

Usagi's eyes lit up.

"Thank you!"

Usagi got up. She was dressed again and left.

Later...

"Seiya! Starlights!" 

Usagi greeted them.

"Odango!" 

Seiya replied.

"Hey Usagi! How are you?" 

Taiki asked her.

"I will be okay. I am in pain a little, but I will be okay." 

Usagi answered Taiki. They went to a café.

"What pain?" 

Seiya asked.

"The pain of Eternity." 

Usagi replied.

"The pain of Eternity?" 

They wondered.

"Yes. Pain of Eternity, two weeks ago I died so Princess   
Naruko could awaken, but it was not my choice. It was   
destiny and Mudious." 

Usagi told them.

"How? You died! Mudious, who is he?" 

Yaten asked.

"Two weeks ago, Mudious the second Dark Youma General decided   
that the best way to awaken the Soldier of Nature was the one   
that the Soldier of Nature loved the most. Me. Mudious stabbed   
me with his sword. Not only I died instantly, but also it left   
a scar on my heart. Once I was floating above my body, a Sailor   
Senshi named Sailor Destiny, told me that what happened was for   
the prophecy to come true, since she wrote the prophecy. Sailor   
Destiny is in charge of all the people's destinies. She told me   
that I would always feel the pain and memories of that day to   
remind me of what I gave up on that day for my friend Naru that   
caused her awakening as the last Celestial Sailor Senshi of our   
Solar System. Can I really fight off the pain I endure? I cannot   
escape it. It will not let me forget that horrible day. Not only   
it had left a scar on my heart, it left a scar on my chest as well.   
Then Bandos appeared today, re-injured my scar, and opened it   
again. Thanks to Celestial Sailor Earth, she healed my wound and   
my scar on my chest disappeared. Now, only thing left I endure is   
the pain of the scar in my mind and on my heart. I am not strong!   
I am weak! This is the thanks I get by enduring pain by remembering   
my sacrifice of my life causing the Soldier of the Earth to return?" 

Usagi questioned herself as she told the   
Starlights her story.

Again, Usagi grasped her chest as the pain pulsates through   
her body shooting her chest with pain. Tears flowed from her   
eyes once more.

"It is too much. Too painful, it was better that I remained   
lifeless then have to endure this!" 

Usagi spoke again with great sorrow.

"Odango, remember this, when you feel the pain caused on your   
heart, your friends will feel your pain. Learn from it!" 

Seiya spoke.

"Seiya!" 

Usagi gasped.

"Do the others know about what you are enduring the pain alone?" 

Taiki asked.

"No. Only my sisters Nissha and Taiyo know. In addition, Luna,   
Artemis, Corona, Cronos, and Naru know about this. Now includes   
you too." 

Usagi spoke, "Also if I tell the others that do not know,   
they will see my weakness. I do not need them to worry over   
me. I have many worries all ready. If they knew, they worry   
about me constantly. I must be strong and they must never   
know." 

Usagi speaks once again, as she grabs her broach because of   
the pain, 

"The pain, and the pain!" 

Usagi cries out.

"Usagi." 

Taiki replied.

"Usagi." 

Yaten replied.

"Odango!" 

Seiya replied.

"I am sorry, I made you worry about me. Do not worry. 

I will be fine." 

Usagi reassures them that she is okay as the pain subsides.   
Then she runs out of the café and runs down the street.

"Odango!" 

Seiya replies again. Then the window shatters! Dark Youmas   
had appeared.

"Here we go! Returning as the Starlights once more to save   
this planet from the Darkness!" 

Taiki replied.

"Fighter Star Power, Make Up!"

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!"

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!"

Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten transform into the Starlights.

Elsewhere...

Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako caught up with Usagi. Usagi was   
wore out from all the surging pain she was feeling.

"Usagi-Chan. Are you okay. You do not look well." 

Ami asked her.

Usagi's heart surged with pain again. Usagi grabbed her broach and   
tried to hold the tears back.

"I am okay." 

Usagi spoke as she tried to hold herself together.

Dark Youmas appeared as well as Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar.

"Let us transform!" 

Rei spoke to the others, 

"Mars Celestial Power!"

"Jupiter Celestial Power!"

"Venus Celestial Power!"

"Mercury Celestial Power!"

"Make Up!"

Rei transformed into Celestial Sailor Mars. Ami transformed   
into Celestial Sailor Mercury. Makoto transformed into Celestial   
Sailor Jupiter. Minako transformed into Celestial Sailor Venus.

"Solar Moon... The pain!" 

Usagi speaks softly to herself. Usagi tries to transform, but   
is stopped by the pain. Tears well up as the pain increases,   
this was too much for her to bear. Usagi fainted.

"USAGI!" 

The Sailor Senshi spoke with great concern.

"What happened to her? Why was she grasping her chest?" 

Celestial Sailor Mars asked Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar.

"We do not know." 

They replied. They knew what was happening with her, but   
would never tell them of what was happening to her.

"She will be okay. She just has been tired lately." 

Sailor Sun replied. For a few minutes, Usagi was asleep then   
she started to wake up.

"Usagi?" 

Everyone questioned her with great worry.

"I am okay. Solar Moon Power! Make Up!" 

Usagi cried as she transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.

"Good she's okay! Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!" 

Celestial Sailor Mars called out her Fire Dragon.

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

"Sun Fire Burst!"

"Solar Fire Rain Dance!"

The three Sun Soldiers spoke as their powers came as one and   
toasted the Super Dark Youmas! The Super Dark Youmas vanished.

"Uh! The pain is back!" 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke softly as the pain increased again.   
Meanwhile the other Super Dark Youmas that the Starlights   
were fighting forced to destroy Solar Sailor Moon.   
The Starlights appeared.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

"Sun Fire Burst!"

"Solar Fire Rain Dance!"

All the powers of the Sun Soldiers came together and hit the   
Super Dark Youmas. The Dark Youmas vanished. Bandos   
then appeared.

"Now is the final battle between you and me!" 

Bandos spoke.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

"Sun Fire Burst!"

"Solar Fire Rain Dance!"

"Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"

"Mercury Celestial Ice Falcon Strike!"

"Jupiter Celestial Thunder Pegasus Strike!"

"Venus Celestial Love Sparrow Strike!"

All the powers combined and wounded him!

"Now let us finish this..." 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke as the pain started to rise up again, 

"... please just another couple of minutes..."

"SOLAR STAR ATTACK!" 

The three Sun Soldiers replied. The Sun Soldiers went into   
the air and turned into a burning ball of gas! Bandos burned   
up and his Dark Crystal shattered. Solar Sailor Moon   
collapsed and fainted again.

"SOLAR SAILOR MOON!" 

Everyone yelled with great worry.

Later...

"Usagi, are you okay?" 

Nissha asked, 

"Everyone was concerned for you."

"I will be okay." 

Usagi recovered from her fainting spell. It still hurts.   
Oh, the pain!" 

Usagi grasps her chest due to the pain.

"We love you Usagi." 

Taiyo speaks to her sister.

"I am a sorry friend that I cannot share my pain. I must suffer   
and endure it alone." 

Usagi thinks to herself. Tomorrow is another day.

Next Episode: "The Darkness Master descends! Darkness   
engulfs the Earth!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, the Darkness Master descends to Earth   
and cloaks it into darkness! The final battles have just begun!   
Will Usagi overcome her pain? Find out next time on Sailor   
Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/28/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All   
rights reserved.


	22. The Terrible Pain, Part I

Today on Sailor Moon Solar, the Darkness Master descends to Earth   
and cloaks it into darkness! The final battles have just begun!   
Will Usagi overcome her pain? Find out next!  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 22: "The Darkness Master descends! Darkness   
engulfs the Earth!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It   
belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and   
others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rei, Minako, Ami, and Makoto were wondering why Usagi had suddenly   
become less conversational lately.

"Do you think she changed somehow?" 

Rei asked.

"She fainted yesterday after a struggle of some type." 

Makoto thought back as she spoke to the others.

"That is right! She held on to her chest as if something   
was affecting her." 

Ami analyzed the situation.

"I think I heard her say 'the pain.' But she said it so low,   
even I could hear her." 

Minako commented.

"Why does she not tell us something is wrong with her?" 

Rei asked.

"Maybe she does not want us to worry about her personal problems." 

Ami replied, 

"She likes to try to endure things on her own does she not?" 

Ami continued.

"Yeah." 

Rei agreed, 

"While Mamo-Chan was missing during Galaxia's reign on Earth,   
she did not tell us that she did not receive any letters from   
Mamo-Chan."

Rei commented.

"Oh, Usagi please remain strong whatever your problem you   
are hiding from us." 

Makoto spoke aloud.

Later...

Usagi spent the next few days inside, except for fighting Dark   
Youmas and go to school. Other that, she remained at home.   
She wanted less people see that her chest was hurting. Since   
Mudious pierced her heart and Sailor Earth healed it twice,   
it has been surging with pain. Usagi sat on her bed and   
wondered what said about her heart hurting.  
"A Eternal reminder what was done to me by Mudious. They used   
me to awaken the Soldier of Nature. The painful scar is to   
remind me of what happened or to remind others of what happened.   
I am so confused." 

Usagi spoke with tears in her eyes, 

"It is not fair I get to suffer because of someone else."

A beautiful soldier appeared. She had black hair. Blue eyes and her   
Senshi out fit was silver.

"Who are you?" 

Usagi asked.

"I am the Soldier of Destiny. I decide how destiny played out.   
Even I do not know how destiny fulfills and what the consequences   
are for what evildoers do to people like you. The scar on your   
heart is to remind you of what He did and He took away. You got   
your life back when Princess Naruko revived again. I can give you   
two small gifts. For one, on only one day, your scar will not affect   
you at all. Which day do you wish it to be. This will happen only   
one day a year per calendar year. So which day?" 

Sailor Destiny asked.

"My birthday is to be happy day for me, so I want to be   
pain free on that day which is June thirtieth." 

Usagi answered her.

"Very well. Each June 30, you shall be pain free from 12:00   
AM to 11:59 PM. After that time, the pains will return. Every   
day forever, the pains will remind you of what they took away   
from the Earth and what was given back. In addition, I will give   
you a small gift. Take this Destiny Caller! This will call me   
only seven times and you may ask for help with any serious   
situation only for you or your friends. Here take it. Once   
all seven times are used, the item will vanish. Use   
them well." 

Sailor Destiny spoke as she hands Usagi the Destiny Caller.

"Thank you." 

Usagi replied.

"Your welcome. Farewell." 

Sailor Destiny vanished from Usagi's sight.

Nissha went to the room where Usagi was.

"Whom were you talking to?" 

Nissha asked.

"Sailor Destiny. She gave me two special gifts. One I get to   
be pain free on my birthday and I got the Destiny Caller." 

Usagi replied.

"Oh. How is your heart doing?" 

Nissha asked.

"It is not hurting right now. Maybe I will go out while   
it is not bothering me." 

Usagi replied.

"Be careful." 

Nissha spoke gently.

Later...

Usagi sat on a park bench.

"Why is it me that always suffers these horrible things?   
Maybe it would have been better that these Dark Youmas were   
never set free to do their evil. Then I would have to endure   
these pains I got from Mudious!" 

Usagi spoke softly to herself. It started to get very dark.   
It grew cold.

"Gee! It is cold!" 

Usagi spoke to herself. A mysterious figure appeared   
in front of her.

"I am the master of darkness! They call me the Darkness Master.   
I will obliterate the light of the world!" 

The Darkness Master spoke.

"I will always oppose you! I care for this world!   
Solar Moon Power, Make Up!"

Usagi transformed into Solar Sailor Moon!

"Oh, so the former prisoner of the Eternal Room of Darkness   
shows up to battle me! Your powers do not match mine!   
Here I will share with you!"

The Darkness Master hurled a ball of Dark Energy towards   
Solar Sailor Moon, but before it hit her, someone swept   
her off her feet!

"Mamo-Chan?" 

Solar Sailor Moon questioned the dark masked figure.

"Yep, Tuxedo Kamen at your service!" 

Tuxedo Mask greets her, but he surprised by the reaction he   
got from her.

"It is hurting again! The pain, it hurts!" 

Solar Sailor Moon screams in pain as she speaks. All of her   
friends nearby hear her words of grief as she screams over the   
pain, 

"Why do I have to pay for the day that the Earth Soldier   
revived? Since my heart pierced and it healed not once,   
but twice, I have been having these pains ever since,   
the second time I received my wound in the same place was   
when Bandos re-injured my scar and he opened it again!   
Celestial Sailor Earth managed to heal the wound completely,   
but the pain I feel will never go away! They say it is an   
eternal reminder to me that my life passed away from this   
Earth just so Sailor Earth could awaken again. Once my life   
returned to me, I have been having these horrific pains in   
my chest!" 

Usagi speaks aloud as tears run from her cheeks and the pains   
become even more painful for her. Celestial Sailor Mars runs up to   
Solar Sailor Moon.

"Why did you hide this from us for so long?" 

Celestial Sailor Mars asks her.

"I am not good about sharing my sufferings with my friends.   
I thought if I had told you sooner, you would have thought   
I was weak!" 

Usagi answers her; 

"I do not want to show any signs of weakness to my loyal subjects.   
Moreover, it is too personal and painful to share to others.   
It would have been better that I remained dead and to suffer   
like this!" 

Solar Sailor Moon continued to cry out in great anguish as   
the pains controlled her emotions. It was too much for her.   
Solar Sailor Moon fainted and retransformed back to Usagi.

"Usagi-Chan, you do not have to endure it alone anymore. We will   
endure the pain with you." 

Celestial Sailor Mars replies to an unconscious Usagi.

"I will remove the light of the world!" 

The Darkness Master speaks. He uses his powers to cloak the   
world into darkness. Day becomes night. The worse is still   
to come!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The final battle begins! Solar Sailor Moon and   
the Sun Soldiers struggles!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, The Darkness Master continues to   
cloak the world in Darkness. The Sailor Senshi battles the   
Darkness Master, but are powerless against him! Usagi awakens   
again only to be in pain again! She joins her sisters in the   
attempt in defeating the Darkness Master! Can they do it?   
Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar!"

This episode was completed on: 09/28/2002

 

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All   
rights reserved.


	23. The Terrible Pain, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, The Inner Senshi discusses the   
mysterious events that have been happening in Usagi's life and   
why she holds her hands to her chest. Usagi gets a visit by the   
mysterious Sailor Destiny. Sailor Destiny tells Usagi that not   
even her knows how the events of destiny will play out. Sailor   
Destiny tells about the scar on Usagi's heart is to remind her   
of what Mudious did to her on that day. She also tells her that   
Usagi's life returned to her body once Princess Naruko healed   
and revived it. Later, Usagi goes to the park. The Darkness Master   
appears and hurls Dark Energy at Solar Sailor Moon, at the last   
moment; Tuxedo Kamen rescues Solar Sailor Moon! Then the pain   
returns and she tells him about it. Everyone else arrived when   
Solar Sailor Moon was telling Tuxedo Kamen about her pains.   
Celestial Sailor Mars questioned her why she held such anguish   
in for so long. Usagi replied that the others would think that   
she was showing signs of weakness. Feeling exhausted, Solar Sailor   
Moon faints and detransforms back into Usagi. Will the Darkness   
Master reign? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 23: "The final battle begins! Solar Sailor Moon   
and the Sun Soldiers struggles!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It   
belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and   
others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Celestial Sailor Mars looked at her tired and unconscious friend.   
She remembered the fateful day that it changed for her Princess.   
Haruka called and said that Mudious was going to trigger the   
sleeping Soldier of Nature. As they were running to where Mudious   
was, Usagi felt someone inside tell her the following:

"Sailor Moon, Princess of the Sun and the Moon, you must be there   
when Mudious tries to trigger the sleeping Soldier of Nature,   
because you are part of the master plan of reviving the Soldier   
of Nature!" 

A voice of a woman told Usagi.

After that, point Usagi transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.   
Once there, we watched as Mudious was looking for someone to be   
a target to try to get Sailor Earth to awaken. Then when he saw   
Solar Sailor Moon, Naru said to not to do it to try to trigger   
her awake. He did not heed her warnings. Mudious made his sword   
appeared. Rei watched as the sword coming at a fast pace in the   
air aimed correctly for her heart.

"Move Usagi!" 

Celestial Sailor Mars spoke, 

"You are going to be struck by that sword!"

Usagi did not move. She stood there paralyzed and could not move   
or told inside her head that "She" should not move for any reason.   
"Move!" everyone shouted.

She remained unchanged. Then the sword hit her costume and cut   
it, sending her broach to fall off and hit the ground somewhere   
nearby. The sword moved deeper breaching her skin going even deeper   
into her flesh also cutting some of her ribs. The sword penetrated   
her chest cavity and piercing her heart and almost cutting it   
entirely in two, but it did not. Solar Sailor Moon fell and   
screamed in pain, blacked out and hit the ground and died.   
Everyone was shocked that Usagi did not move. The Soldiers   
screamed in horror and great sorrow, only to drown out by Naru's   
cries when Usagi died just for her to awaken as Sailor Earth.   
After defeating the Dark Youmas, Celestial Sailor Earth looked   
upon the girl who took the sword so that destiny would fulfill.   
Celestial Sailor Earth just stood there in tears realizing that   
what "that girl did" was the greatest love anyone could have   
given to someone else. Celestial Sailor Earth pulled out the   
Sword that pierced her heart. She put her finger on Usagi's heart   
and sewed it up with her healing power. Once her heart became   
like new again, a scar appeared where the sword had been. There   
were some small words on her scar. They read:

"SCARRED BY DESTINY"

Scarred by destiny, what kind of saying was that? After that   
Celestial Sailor Earth, touched Usagi's heart and it started to   
beat again. She also healed her broken ribs and sealed the outer   
wounds also leaving a scar. Celestial Sailor Earth put back on   
Usagi's chest her most valued possession, Her Broach. The broach   
opened and the transformation broken by the Sword restored again.

After that day, Rei never forgot about what happened to her   
friend. Now thinking back, Rei felt guilty that Usagi hid her   
pain. Not only that, but for now on, her courage and strength would   
be tested by that scar on her heart. Her strength gave way because   
it left her. Slowly Usagi again woke. She felt wore out and tired.   
On her face, she looked like she had not slept well in weeks.   
Usagi looked around and noticed that she was in the arms of   
Tuxedo Kamen and that she was no longer transformed as   
Solar Sailor Moon.

"What happened?" 

Usagi asked.

"You fainted. You ran out of strength." 

Celestial Sailor Mars answered her.

"I feel so exhausted." 

Usagi replied, 

"It hurts again, but not as bad as before." 

Usagi spoke in a calm, but weak voice.

"Will you be okay?" 

Celestial Sailors Mars asked.

"I think so. Tuxedo Kamen please set me down." 

Usagi spoke as Tuxedo Kamen set her on the ground.

"So, are you ready to fight me?" 

The Darkness Master asked her.

"No matter how many hardships I face, I will light up the Earth   
with all my might!" 

Usagi spoke as a tear fell from her eye and hit her broach.   
Her broach reacted and received the tear. The broach flashed and   
covered Usagi in a bright yellow light and when it died down,   
there stood Solar Sailor Moon in Usagi's place.

"I will destroy you with my light!" 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke with new determination. The bright   
yellow light also seemed to have energized her.

Solar Sailor Moon put her hands out as bright yellow light   
came from them. Her friends were amazed that she found the   
strength that she needed. Her heart still caused her pain,   
but she ignored it. In addition, continued to battle the   
Darkness Master. Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar saw her sister   
and they knew her newfound strength would not last. Sailor   
Sun and Sailor Solar united with their sisters.

"Nissha and Taiyo?" 

Solar Sailor Moon questioned them.

"You will never be alone to endure your pain in your heart!   
We will supply our strength on you! Sun Celestial Power!" 

Sailor Sun cried.

"Solar Celestial Power!" 

Sailor Solar cried.

"I can feel it! Your powers, they are recharging my body!" 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke as the powers entered her body. Solar   
Sailor Moon concentrated so hard that her Tiara disappeared   
and replaced with the Moon symbol that was underneath. Then   
she started transforming again into the Sun Princess,   
Princess Serenity. Everyone was shocked. Princess Serenity   
was wearing a yellow dress with white accents.

"I will light up this town with my light!" 

Princess Serenity spoke with even more determination! Princess   
Serenity felt like she started to lose her strength.

"Please just a little longer! Let me beat him first!" 

She thought to herself.

"We got to help her!" 

Sailor Sun spoke to her sister.

Will they help her? Find out next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The great power of the Sun Soldiers! The Darkness   
Master's end! Peace prevails?"

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar, the Princesses of the Sun,   
Princess Equanimity and Princess Equability join Princess   
Serenity! Will they defeat the evil together? Will peace   
prevail? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/28/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon.   
All rights reserved.


	24. The Terrible Pain, Part III

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, Rei remembered back when on that   
fateful day, the Dark Sword pierced Solar Sailor Moon's heart.   
Then Usagi woke up again and started fighting the Darkness Master.   
Then her sisters joined in! Can they win? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 24: "The great power of the Sun Soldiers! The Darkness   
Master's end! Peace prevails?"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It   
belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and   
others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Princess Serenity and her sisters were still trying to fight   
off the Darkness Master. Princess Serenity had put aside the   
pain that was hurting endlessly. She was attempting to use up   
all her willpower and strength to defeat him. The others saw   
how much she was struggling.

"Do not give up Usagi-Chan! We believe in you!" 

Celestial Sailor Jupiter spoke to her.

Everyone felt the same way. Rei concentrated to find out what the   
Princess was feeling. Then she felt her pain and understood. Tears   
welled up in her eyes when she felt Usagi's pain.

"She is trying to suppress her pain long enough to defeat him!" 

Celestial Sailor Mars spoke to the others,

"Please Usagi-Chan, light up the world with your power!"

Princess Serenity started to weaken. Her will start to give way.

"Destiny Caller! Appear!" 

Princess Serenity cried, 

"Sailor Destiny, I command you to appear before me, Princess   
Serenity Princess of the Sun and Moon!" 

Princess Serenity yelled out. A girl with black hair, blue eyes, and   
a silver fuku appeared.

"This is the first time of seven you have asked me to appear to you.   
What do you need?" 

Sailor Destiny asked her.

"Sunlight! I need Sunlight! Lots of it, helps me to be strong and   
defeat this evil creature!" 

Princess Serenity asked her.

"Very well, if that is what you need, I will give it to you!" 

Sailor Destiny used her staff and penetrated the clouds of Darkness   
to reveal a small hole in the sky and a ray of Sunlight landed on   
the Princess. The Princess began to glow! She kept on fighting and   
taking in Sunlight! Her powers were getting stronger again and her   
will become sharp as a sword!

"SOLAR MOON POWER!"

"SUN CELESTIAL POWER!"

"SOLAR CELESTIAL POWER!"

"SUN TRIPLETS! SOLAR MEGA POWER SLASH!" 

A powerful beam of energy of Sunlight hit the Darkness Master!   
He started to burn up!

"NO! My beautiful Darkness is being swallowed up by Sunlight!" 

The Darkness Master cried out as he started to disappear. The he   
was gone and his Dark Crystal shattered!

"I will appear to you six more times. Farewell." 

Sailor Destiny disappeared. Princess Serenity could no longer hold   
back the pains she had suppressed! She let it go with a mighty   
scream! Princess Serenity fainted and transformed back into Solar   
Sailor Moon and then transformed back into Usagi. Her sisters   
returned to their Soldier forms safely. Tuxedo Kamen caught Usagi.  
"She did it! She beat the darkness!" Tuxedo Kamen spoke as he looked   
down on the girl with great love. She put her pain aside long enough   
to beat the evil. It was more than she could handle.

"Let us go to somewhere safe." 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke to the others.

The next Day at Nissha, Taiyo, and Usagi's apartment...

The day went peaceful without any fights. Were all the Dark Youmas   
gone? Mamoru was by the bedside of the girl he had sworn to protect.   
He understood her pain, her grief, and her sorrow. Princess Naruko   
aura shined purple. This was a new color of an aura for her to   
reveal to the others.

"What does your aura mean?" 

Rei asked.

"It is my honesty and my gratitude for her brave deed. It is hard   
for her to forget that day. The day destiny used her as a tool to   
awaken me, not Mudious. I know it is hard for you to understand.   
When Destiny speaks to a person to do something, you have to obey.   
And she did!" 

Princess Naruko spoke.

"You mean, Sailor Destiny commanded her not to move when the   
Dark Sword was coming towards her and being aimed at her heart." 

Rei asked.

"Yes. Usagi obeyed as instructed. Moreover, there she stood,   
waiting for destiny to strike her and change her life forever. The   
pain caused by the scar on her heart is to remind her of what she   
caused to obey and the sacrifice she made by obeying the Soldier of   
Destiny. It may overtake her a times, but like today, she can hold   
it for a while, so she can complete her mission. The scar on   
her heart will always test her." 

Princess Naruko replied.

"Oh. Poor girl." 

Ami replied.

"Is she strong?" 

Haruka asked.

"She is strong and weak! She is strong when it needed, but often   
she does not have the strength to endure the most difficult things.   
I am sorry for keeping her defect a secret, she asked me to. She   
did not want others to worry about her. She is a very private   
girl." 

Princess Naruko explained.

"She is." 

Princess Naruko replied.

Usagi began to awaken. In addition, started to mutter something in   
a quiet tone to her where others could not hear.

"June 30... I will have one free day." 

Usagi spoke softly. Princess Naruko probed Usagi's mind. She got   
the answer she was looking for.

"I know what she is talking about! One day of every calendar   
year, Usagi gets one day where the scar on her heart will not   
trouble her. It is her birthday, June 30. It is coming up soon. Let   
us make it a good day for her. Alright?" 

Princess Naruko revealed to the others.

"Yes." 

They replied. Usagi woke up. She tried to get up, but Princess   
Naruko stopped her.

"Do not get up. You severely weakened by the energy you used   
yesterday. Try to relax and rest. It will make you feel better." 

Princess Naruko told her. Usagi laid her head back on the pillow   
and lay there silently.

Next Episode: "A fore warning of the upcoming battles, The   
Seed of Darkness appears!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, The others get a warning from Sailor   
Destiny, telling them that the true Dark Enemy will soon revive!   
First, they will face one last Dark Youma General! Will they win   
this long struggle? Will Usagi recover her lost strength? Find   
out on the next Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/29/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All   
rights reserved.


	25. The Seed of Evil

Today on Sailor Moon Solar, The others get a warning from Sailor   
Destiny, telling them that the true Dark Enemy will soon revive!   
First, they will face one last Dark Youma General! Will they win   
this long struggle? Will Usagi recover her lost strength? Find out   
on the next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 25: "A fore warning of the upcoming battles, The Seed   
of Darkness appears!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It   
belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and   
others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Date: --- June 26, 1998 ---

Usagi again was sleeping. The others just watched over her.

"She is sleeping very sound." 

Rei spoke.

"We usually complain to her that she sleeps too much." 

Luna added, 

"However, she needs the strength for a later fight if there   
is one."

"Right. Only her can defeat this evil (with the help of   
her sisters.) She will recover." 

Artemis added his comments.

"So, is she have a strong will?" 

Corona asked.

"Yes, when she is needed most, she is always there when her   
friends need her. She usually ends up sacrificing herself in sake   
of others." 

Luna recalls some of the past battles Usagi had faced.

"So is she peerless?" 

Cronos asked.

"Yes." Mamoru replied, "She is indispensable! She is someone that   
is needed and we cannot do without!"

"Right." 

Ami replied, 

"We out her here, we would still be lonely! She warms up our   
lives with her light!"

"Although she faces many hardships, she always tries to keep a   
straight face so we cannot see her weakness." 

Rei trailed back remembering what had happened recently, 

"She does not for us to see her suffer, so she tries to hide it." 

Rei commented again.

"She is so sweet. So innocent, just think of those days just after   
she stabbed by that evil sword, most likely, it was the most   
painful for her to forget. She pretended to us that everything   
was okay. I feel so terrible!" 

Makoto spoke with a tear in her eye falling on her cheek.

For most of the day, Usagi slept. However, once more she   
began to awaken.

"Usagi? Are you okay?" 

Haruka asked.

Instinctively Usagi put her hand over the broach as her scar   
surges with pain. Tears flow silently from her eyes.

"She only awakens to be in pain again." 

Michiru spoke softly.

"Sailor Destiny! I Setsuna, the Guardian of Time and have the   
Princess command that you appear to us!" 

Setsuna yelled.

Sailor Destiny appeared.

"Yes, what is it." 

Sailor Destiny asked.

"How could you scar Usagi's heart like that, if you do   
control destiny?" 

Setsuna asked her.

"I control Destiny only to a certain point and then I let it   
fulfill anything necessary that Destiny required. I said on that   
fateful day 'let the Sun Moon Child always remember this fateful   
day!' Even I did not know that her heart would scar. It will always   
remind her of that day that she listened to the Voice of Destiny   
and fulfilled what was required. Celestial Sailor Earth is an   
important part of defeating the King of Darkness that has not   
yet returned. In addition, you will face one last Dark Youma   
General! Neitherdon, a Dark Youma General that has the combined   
powers have the previous four, and when the time comes, you all   
will face the King of Darkness! You princess still needs time to   
regain her strength. Look after her. I believe in her. You   
should too!" 

Sailor Destiny spoke as she vanished.

Everyone got quiet. Destiny did know how it would play itself on   
Usagi on that fateful day. Usagi would have to brave the pain she   
feels day and day out. Nothing else could do about it and it could   
not erased from her heart. Usagi felt like hating destiny. Not for   
any personal reasons just because it messed up her life, loved   
everyone with her warm smile and it looked like it was gone.   
Destiny did not know how it would turn out for her after she   
stabbed by Mudious and Celestial Sailor Earth healed her. If it   
were not for Destiny, Usagi would have not defeated the Darkness   
Master. She owed her a thank you. At the same time, she felt that   
Destiny did not deserve any. 

Again, Usagi had fallen asleep. They did not to over do, because   
she was still too weak to get up. Hours passed and Usagi regained   
some strength. She awoke again only to find herself in more pain;   
the pain now was at a normal tolerable level.

"You are awake again. It looks like that you are recovering   
nicely. However, you should not leave your bed for another day.   
Then we could let you walk around again. You have to take it   
slowly. Overexerting yourself will lead you into serious trouble.   
Understand." 

Ami questioned her.

"Yes." 

Usagi spoke softly. 

"Besides, we may need you to help us fight the King of Darkness if   
it gets to difficult for us." 

Ami continued.

Usagi did not want to argue with her. She was right. Right now,   
it was important that her strength built up for a bigger battle.   
The phone rang. Taiyo answered it.

"Usagi, you have a phone call. Usagi?" 

Taiyo questioned her.

"Quiet." 

Rei spoke softly, 

"She fell asleep again."

"Mrs. Tsukino, she is sleeping again. She has been very tired   
lately. As she wakes again, I will have her call you. Goodbye." 

Taiyo spoke into the phone again.

Taiyo hung up the phone.

"Do you think she will recover?" 

Taiyo asked.

"Yeah. It will take some time." 

Rei replied.

In Tokyo, a seed fell to the ground! Will this spell doom for   
Tokyo and the Earth? Stay there next time to find out what   
happens on Sailor Moon: Solar!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The Seed of Darkness grows into The Fifth General!   
Protect the peaceful Earth!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, A seed of Darkness appears and begins   
to grow with massive Dark Power! Then it grows into the Dark Youma   
General Neitherdon! Can they defeat him? Find out on the next Sailor   
Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/29/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
reserved.


	26. Rise of Neitherdon, Part I

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, weakened by the fight against   
the Darkness Master and suppressing the pains that her scar on   
her heart were causing, Usagi fainted because of it. Sailor   
Destiny appeared and gave a fore warning of the upcoming battles   
that was still ahead including a fifth Dark Youma General! Even   
the talk of the King of Darkness coming to darken the world, Usagi   
urged to conserve her energy until they really needed her. Will   
the fifth Dark Youma arises? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 26: "The Seed of Darkness grows into The Fifth General!   
Protect the peaceful Earth!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It   
belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and   
others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Date: --- June 27, 1998 ---

The next day, it was quiet and growing darker again. The seed   
of Darkness appeared late in the day before and started sucking   
energy everywhere. Although, the threat was not immediate, the   
Solar System Senshi, Sailor Sun, and Sailor Solar monitored the   
growth of the seed of Darkness. Even the Starlights aided to   
watch the seed of Darkness if it did grow into the fate awaited   
fifth Dark Youma General, they had better be ready for it. At   
the apartment of Nissha and Taiyo Gunshi, they had a meeting.

"So." 

Ami answered, 

"how big is the seed now?" 

She asked.

"It has grown about two more inches in the last hour. It has grown   
since its arrival a total of 1 foot and 5 inches in diameter." 

Haruka replied.

"So, soon it should transform itself once it has the necessary   
Dark Energy." 

Ami analyzed the situation. Usagi woke up and staggered into the   
living room where everyone else was talking. She had been asleep   
since the day before.

"Usagi!" 

Rei got up from one of the sofas, 

"You should be resting." 

Rei looked worried.

"I am fine. I will be okay for now. Listen carefully; if the enemy   
outmatches you, you may contact me so I can use my Destiny Caller   
to have Sailor Destiny help you in your time of need. I can use   
it six more times. Believe me, you are going to need it if you   
cannot beat them without me and do not want me to join you if   
you want me to conserve my enemy for the King of Darkness, then   
call me if you need help from Sailor Destiny. Okay?" 

Usagi asked them.

"Agreed, we will let you know if we need Sailor Destiny." 

Ami replied.

"Here Usako, for now, you can sit next to me." 

Mamoru told her as he motioned her to sit next to him.

Everyone looked at Usagi to see if she was okay.

"Odango. How do you feel?" 

Seiya asked.

"A bit tired and a bit achy, besides that I feel fine." 

Usagi answered Seiya.

Usagi laid her head on Mamoru's shoulder.

"I love you Usako." 

Mamoru told her.

"Ditto." 

She replied, 

"Ditto, Mamo-Chan." 

Usagi drifted off to sleep.

"She is still tired is she not?" 

Minako asked.

"Yes." 

Naru replied, 

"She does not you all to worry about her. In addition, she loves   
you all very much because you are with her in her time of need." 

Naru finished.

"Let us let her sleep next to Mamoru if that will help her to   
feel better. Okay?" 

Makoto asked everyone.

There was a nod in agreement from everyone one in the room   
except Mamoru. Ami had some thoughts and decided to share it   
with them.

"Guys, have you ever thought of this?" 

Ami started out and then continuing, 

"Usagi now I believe has a heart condition now that Mudious had   
wounded her and Bandos had re-injured it. I can construct a simple   
device, that will warn all Sailor Senshi only, if they find her in   
this time, in the past or in the future. I will tell those that   
trigger the hologram that she is our Princess of the Silver   
Millennium and the Sun Kingdom. I will tell those that trigger   
it that she is not to overexert herself, unless it is important.   
I will also tell them that the only remedy for her condition is   
sleep and they should treat her as if she was their Princess.   
What do you think?" 

Ami presented to the others.

"Sounds good, will Sailor Senshi or Warriors that fight for good   
only be able to trigger the hologram?" 

Luna asked.

"Yes. We do not need innocent people as if the Tsukino is to   
discover that something horrible happened to Usagi. Moreover,   
that brought me to another thought; we should take turns being   
with her. If her condition becomes severe, which it has recently,   
innocent people will not find out about her horrible scar. If   
worse came to worse and she was in school and fainted, they would   
want to know why she fainted and would do tests on her only to   
discover that there is a huge massive scar on the center of her   
heart. They might even put her on a transplant list and when she   
gets a new heart, take the old one out, and put the new in one in.   
Her body may reject it immediately and it may lead to even more   
problems and it could lead her to death if a new heart is placed   
in her chest if she is meant to use the old one to remind her what   
had happened on that horrible day. We have an even more crucial   
duty. Starlights, I do not hold this mission to you, but while you   
are still if you want to protect and look after her..." 

Ami explained to them.

"She is important to us. We will guard her secret." 

Taiki replied.

"She is a cute lovable girl that lights up everyone's life." 

Yaten replied.

"She is the world's best hope for peace and future wife of   
Mamo-San, right." 

Seiya stated and then asked a question.

"Right." 

Mamoru answered as a sleeping Usagi was snuggled next to him.

"Anything else Ami?" 

Rei asked.

"Yes, if there is a monster attack, two people should remain   
behind to watch her." 

Ami stated.

"Then we will." 

Seiya replied.

Naru got up, walked over to the Starlights, and spoke to them.

"You would stop protecting the Earth and protect the life that   
is precious to the Earth?" 

Naru asked.

"Yes." 

Yaten replied as she was speaking for the other two, 

"The universe depends on us to protect a beautiful girl like her."

"Then we have the same mission! Protect her always while you are   
still with us!" 

Naru commanded them.

"Yes." 

The Starlights replied.

"Good." 

Haruka replied, 

"We will look to see what has happened to the seed of Darkness." 

Haruka stated as the Outer Sailor Senshi got up to go out the   
door and to go outside. The Outer Sailor Senshi went outside and   
walked out the door.

About 30 minutes later...

Usagi woke up again and everyone focused on her. Ami walked over   
where Usagi was sitting.

"Usagi." 

Ami started, 

"You should not be alone for now on without at least two   
Sailor Senshi being with you. Innocent people should not   
find about a scarred heart that you have. They would want to   
find out why. In addition, I want you to carry this small round   
object. This around object is about the size of a Silver Dollar   
and contains vital information for other Sailor Senshi in the past,   
present, or the future to know about. Here I will activate it." 

Ami said as she placed the holographic coin on the floor and   
touched it. An image of Celestial Sailor Mercury appeared above   
the coin.

"Hello I am Mizuno, Ami. The girl that holds this holographic   
device is Tsukino, Usagi, and our Princess of both the Sun and   
the Moon. She also is a Sun Soldier-Sailor Senshi Warrior, I   
believe is the legendary warrior that is both Sailor Senshi and   
Sun Soldier. Usagi has a horrible massive scar on her heart that   
makes her suffer greatly. If traveling in time, you may discover   
her unconscious. Stabbed by Mudious with a Dark Sword to awaken   
Celestial Sailor Earth and healed by her, Usagi's heart now   
scarred. The only true remedy is lot of sleep. She also should   
not overexert herself for any reason. Two Sailor Senshi or other   
warriors that fight for the sake of good should always look after   
her. I hope you treat her well and kind just as we have.   
Thank you." 

The holographic image spoke and vanished.

"So, I am to carry this always?" 

Usagi asked.

"Yes." 

Ami replied, 

"Put it in your pocket. Okay?" 

Ami commanded her.

Ami's communicator beeped.

"Ami here. What is it Haruka." 

Ami asked.

"The seed is growing rapidly. You should send the others here   
right away." 

Haruka answered.

"Okay. We will be right there." 

Ami answered and then turning off her communicator and   
turning to Usagi, 

"We have to go and I want you back in bed to get more rest.   
Your body will need it for later, ok?" 

Ami spoke in a concerned voice. Usagi suddenly looked   
very depressed.

"Usagi, you know we are doing the right thing, right." 

Rei asked her. Usagi nodded her head.

"Usagi, we care too much for you, it is important that you   
rest now. We may require you later." 

Makoto stated.

Usagi got up and walked to where she had rested before. Ami and   
Mamoru escorted her. She got into the bed.

"Now stay here, okay." 

Ami asked. Usagi nodded her head again.

"Mamo-Chan, go with them. Protect them for me." 

Usagi told him.

"Yes." 

He answered her. The others besides the Starlights left.

 

At the place where the seed of Darkness lay...

 

"It is growing." 

Celestial Sailor Uranus spoke. The others arrived.  
The seed of Darkness flashed and it turned into a Dark Youma!

"I am the last of the Dark Youma Generals! I am Neitherdon!   
I will crush you all!" 

Neitherdon spoke as he sent Dark Energy at the Sailor Senshi and   
the two remaining Sun Soldiers.

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

"Sun Fire Burst!"

The two Sun Soldiers cried out sending their Solar Energy.   
The attacks barely scratched Neitherdon!

"Your pitiful attacks do not work on me!" 

Neitherdon spoke.

"Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"

"Mercury Celestial Ice Falcon Strike!"

"Jupiter Celestial Thunder Pegasus Strike!"

"Venus Celestial Love Sparrow Strike!"

"Saturn Celestial Death Buzzard Strike!"

"Uranus Celestial Earth Python Strike!"

"Neptune Celestial Mermaid Strike!"

"Pluto Celestial Mole Strike!"

"Earth Boulders Crush!"

All the attacks came together and struck Neitherdon! It had little   
effect on him!

"DIE!" 

Neitherdon spoke as he sent the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers   
flying in the air hitting various objects.

"No one can aide you!" 

Neitherdon laughed, 

"The Dark Youmas will win this pitiful war!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "Fall of the Fifth General, The Dark King descends   
to Earth, The Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers are defeated!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, the battle goes on between Neitherdon,   
all the Sailor Senshi, and the Sun Soldiers. Usagi calls on Sailor   
Destiny to come to the aide of her friends. The Sailor Senshi given   
the ability to defeat Neitherdon, then the King of Darkness, the   
Dark King descends to Earth! Will this spell end for our gallant   
Heroes? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/30/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All   
rights reserved.


	27. Rise of Neitherdon, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, while discussing on how it was   
best to protect Usagi from innocent people finding out about   
her condition, the others had to look after her even more.   
A device was constructed and given to Usagi for her to always   
carry so the Sailor Senshi of the past, present, and future   
would know of her condition. Then the Dark Youma General   
Neitherdon appeared and the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Solders   
was no match for him. Can they defeat him? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 27: "Fall of the Fifth General, The Dark King descends   
to Earth, The Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers are defeated!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It   
belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and   
others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Date: --- June 27, 1998 ---

Neitherdon beat the Sailor Senshi and the Sun Soldiers. His power   
was many times stronger of all the Dark Youma Generals; Neitherdon   
was the best there was. He was ugly. He looked like a skeleton. He   
had some Dark Armor. It must have given some kind of power to help   
him fights.

"There is no way that we can beat him?" 

Celestial Sailor Mercury questioned the others.

"I do not know. We may need Usagi after all." 

Celestial Sailor Mars commented.

"She needs to conserve the most energy she can. If we use her   
now, she may not have enough energy for the final fight." 

Celestial Sailor Mercury spoke, as she knew what was   
best for Usagi.

"You are right. Usagi's condition is important to me. If anyone   
can defeat the King of Darkness, she can." 

Celestial Sailor Mars answered.

"Good. Let us see if we can toast him!" 

Celestial Sailor Jupiter spoke in a harsh tone.

"Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"

"Mercury Celestial Ice Falcon Strike!"

"Jupiter Celestial Thunder Pegasus Strike!"

"Venus Celestial Love Sparrow Strike!"

"Saturn Celestial Death Buzzard Strike!"

"Uranus Celestial Earth Python Strike!"

"Neptune Celestial Mermaid Strike!"

"Pluto Celestial Mole Strike!"

"Earth Boulders Crush!"

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

"Sun Fire Burst!"

All the powers came together, however Neitherdon deflected   
the attack and sent it back at them! The Sailor Senshi and   
the Sun Soldiers screamed and collapsed to the ground.

Back at Nissha and Taiyo's apartment...

"I know there are in trouble!" 

Usagi cried out.

"You cannot go! They may need you later." 

Taiki told her.

"Then this calls a job for Sailor Destiny." 

Usagi replied, 

"Sailor Destiny, I call on you!"

Sailor Destiny appeared.

"How I may I help you. I will answer you now after this,   
only five more times. What do you require of me?" 

Sailor Destiny asked her.

"It is not for me, it is for my friends! They are in trouble   
and they cannot defeat Neitherdon! Please show them his weakness   
and give them a new weapon to fight Neitherdon!" 

Usagi asked her.

"Sure." 

Sailor Destiny spoke as she waved her hands granting what   
Usagi required, "remember, only five more times will I appear   
to you and give you what you require. Farewell." Sailor   
Destiny disappeared.

Back at the battle site...

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar were standing wondering how they   
were going to beat Neitherdon, and then a large floating   
cannon appeared before them!

"Can it be? It is the Legendary Solar Torpedo Cannon!" 

Sailor Sun cried with great surprise.

"Let me see... Hey I got it! Hey Sun Soldiers, there is a hole   
in his armor on his chest! Aim your cannon at that spot!" 

Celestial Sailor Mercury told them.

"Right! SOLAR TORPEDO FIRE!" 

A fiery torpedo launched from the Legendary Solar Torpedo   
Cannon and the Solar Torpedo went into Neitherdon's chest   
and exploded! His Dark Crystal shattered!

"Dark King descends from your prison!" 

Neitherdon spoke as he was being defeated. Neitherdon   
turned to dust. The Space Ship above Earth transformed   
into the Dark King! The Dark King landed on the ground.

"God, he is huge! I say he is about sixty feet tall!" 

Celestial Sailor Mercury spoke in horror.

"We may not be able to defeat him!" 

Celestial Sailor Venus spoke worriedly.

"Mars Celestial Fire Dragon Strike!"

"Mercury Celestial Ice Falcon Strike!"

"Jupiter Celestial Thunder Pegasus Strike!"

"Venus Celestial Love Sparrow Strike!"

"Saturn Celestial Death Buzzard Strike!"

"Uranus Celestial Earth Python Strike!"

"Neptune Celestial Mermaid Strike!"

"Pluto Celestial Mole Strike!"

"Earth Boulders Crush!"

"Solar Flare Arrows Strike!"

"Sun Fire Burst!"

The powers came together and blasted the Dark King,   
however he sent their energy back at them! They all screamed!

"Can we defeat him?" 

Celestial Sailor Pluto wondered.

"We may have to call Usagi." 

Celestial Sailor Mercury thought aloud.

"Let us wait until everything has been tried, okay." 

Celestial Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Okay." 

Celestial Sailor Mercury responded.

Will the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi defeat the   
Dark King without the help from Usagi? Stay there next time   
on Sailor Moon Solar!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Episode: "The Dark King Strikes Back! Battle between the   
Dark King and The Sun Soldiers!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, The Dark King strikes back at   
the Sun Soldiers and the Sailor Senshi! Then the Sun Soldiers   
battle the Dark King! Can they win? Will Usagi show up to help   
them? Find out on the next Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/30/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight   
Fanfiction Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All   
rights reserved.


	28. Light And Darkness, Part I

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, The Sun Soldiers and The Solar   
System Senshi were unable to defeat Neitherdon, the Dark Youma   
General. With a call to Sailor Destiny, she gave the Sun Soldiers   
the Legendary Solar Torpedo Cannon! The Solar Torpedo destroyed   
Neitherdon! With his dying breath, he called on the Dark King!   
Can they destroy the Dark King without Solar Sailor Moon? Stay   
there and find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 28: "The Dark King Strikes Back! Battle between the   
Dark King and The Sun Soldiers!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It   
belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and   
others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Date: --- June 27, 1998 ---

"I feel horrible that we cannot depend on Solar Sailor Moon.   
We were able to in the past!" 

Celestial Sailor Jupiter cried with a tear falling from her eye.

"Do not feel bad. She is the one that feels out of place. She is   
like a prisoner; unable to go and do anything she wants. Let us hope   
for the best. I feel that she is our only hope." 

Celestial Sailor Earth spoke softly to Celestial Sailor Jupiter.

"Arigato!" 

Celestial Sailor Jupiter thanked her.

"Let us do it sister! Blast that creep with a Solar Torpedo!" 

Sailor Sun commented.

"Yes." 

Sailor Solar agreed. 

"SOLAR TORPEDO FIRE!" 

A fiery torpedo fired from the Legendary Solar Torpedo Cannon and   
hit the Dark King, however it had little effect on him.

"IT DID NOT WORK!" 

Sailor Sun yelled with surprise.

"What do we do?" 

Sailor Solar spoke with her eyes great big.

"There is only one child that can effectively fight me! That is...   
I do not know if I should tell you! We tried to contain her and   
exterminate her from defeating us... Ha! Now she cannot even leave   
and fight me! What a shame!" 

The Dark King spoke as he laughed at the Sun Soldiers and the   
Solar System Senshi.

"Are you telling us that Solar Sailor Moon only can effectively   
fight and destroy you?" 

Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"You are correct! No one else can effectively fight me! All the   
energy you throw at me just makes me stronger! She only can remove   
the power of our darkness!" 

The Dark King replied.

"We have no choice! We go to call her!" 

Tuxedo Kamen tried to encourage the others.

"Are you sure?" 

Celestial Sailor Mercury asked.

"I am sure of it. She has the ability to fully defeat monsters,   
where you are only able to weaken it. So, please call her.   
It is our only hope." 

Tuxedo Kamen explained.

"Very well." 

Celestial Sailor Mercury gave in.

Meanwhile...

Seiya was next to the bed when Usagi's communicator beeped.

"Seiya here." 

Seiya answered.

"Where's Usagi?" 

Celestial Sailor Mercury asked.

"Right here. She is sleeping again." 

Seiya answered her, 

"Why?"

"We figured out that the only one that can defeat the Dark King   
is her!" 

Celestial Sailor Mercury reported to Seiya.

"I will tell you what, as she soon she is awake again, we will be   
there with her, understood." 

Seiya asked.

"Good enough." 

Celestial Sailor Mercury replied, 

"Goodbye."

The conversation ended.

Back at the battle site...

"She is sleeping again." 

Celestial Sailor Mercury reported.

"That Odango Atama! She is always sleeping when we need her!" 

Celestial Sailor Mars spoke in an angry tone.

"Now Mars, you know she needs all the rest she can get. She will not   
let you down! Has she ever let you down before?" 

Tuxedo Kamen asked her.

"No." 

Celestial Sailor Mars replied.

"Then believe in her, alright." 

Tuxedo Kamen asked her.

"Yes." 

Celestial Sailor Mars replied.

"Good! We all share the same hope!" 

Tuxedo Kamen stated.

"Then your hope will never get here to save you!"

The Dark King mocked at them sending his dark energy sending   
them to the ground!

At Nissha and Taiyo's apartment...

Usagi woke up again.

"They need you." 

Seiya reported.

"Be careful! Watch yourself!" 

Taiki warned her.

"We believe in you!" 

Yaten encouraged her.

"Thank you, Starlights!" 

She thanked them, 

"I must go and save the others! SOLAR MOON POWER! MAKE UP!" 

Usagi transformed into Solar Sailor Moon and vanished.

"Let us go help her cheer her on! Fighter Star Power,   
Make Up!"

Seiya transformed into Sailor Star Fighter!

"Maker Star Power, Make Up!" 

Taiki transformed into Sailor Star Maker!

"Healer Star Power, Make Up!" 

Yaten transformed into Sailor Star Healer! The Starlights   
vanished.

Meanwhile...

"Ha! You are helpless with out her!" 

The Dark King continued to mock them!

Solar Sailor Moon and the Starlights appeared.

"I may have lots of difficult things to worry about, but I will   
always here to back up my friends! I am the pretty-suited Sailor   
Soldier, Sun Soldier... Solar Sailor Moon, in the place of the   
Sun and Moon I will punish you!" 

Solar Sailor Moon gave her customary words of greeting.

"I am glad to see you again Solar Sailor Moon! Now we fight   
alone!" 

The Dark King replied as he turned into a wave of dark energy   
engulfing Solar Sailor Moon with him. They disappeared!

"What happened to her?" 

Celestial Sailor Mars asked the others. Sailor Destiny appeared.  
"You must not go to her! This is the final battle between her and   
the Darkness! This is the final test for her and her will! If your   
Princess is strong as I heard, then she will light up the night   
sky with the power of Sunlight!" 

Sailor Destiny replied.

"What can we do?" 

Celestial Sailor Saturn asked.

"Believe." 

Sailor Destiny replied, 

"Believe! It is the most powerful thing there is!"

"Can you help her this time?" 

Celestial Sailor Mars asked.

"No. This time I cannot interfere with her. She must face this test   
alone. Do you why I scarred her heart." 

Sailor Destiny asked.

"No." 

They replied.

"I put the scar there for a reason. I wanted to see if a scar for   
her to remember the day she got pierced by Mudious would serve her   
as a reminder of what took place on that fateful day; when she   
willfully gave up her precious life to revive another. When   
Celestial Sailor Earth revived her, I scarred her heart to see   
if her scar could make her a stronger person by facing challenges   
that would be beyond any human alone could endure. She has learned   
to deal with the pain and suppress it where she can concentrate on   
fighting a difficult enemy. If she beats this test, I know she can   
overcome any test! In addition, I am also proud of you all for your   
devotion to look over her in her signs of weakness with her special   
heart condition. She I know thanks you. And so do I. I have to go.   
Farewell and believe!" 

Sailor Destiny answered them and vanished.

"Be strong Usagi-Chan! Thank you Sailor Destiny-Sama!" 

Celestial Sailor Mercury thought.

Will Usagi light up the world with the power of Sunlight?   
Will she vanquish the Dark King? Find out next time on   
Sailor Moon Solar!

Next Episode: "End of the Darkness! Sunlight lights up   
the night sky!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, The final battle begins between Solar   
Sailor Moon and the Dark King! Will Usagi win? On the other hand,   
will she lose? Find out next time on Sailor Moon Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/30/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All   
rights reserved.


	29. Light And Darkness, Part II

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar, The Sun Soldiers, and the Solar   
System Senshi tried to oppose the Dark King, but were ineffective.   
Sailor Destiny told the Sun Soldiers and the Solar System Senshi   
that the reasons why Usagi's heart got scarred in the first place   
when it was healed was to see if she could stand up to difficult   
challenges! Now it is up to Usagi and no one else! Can she do it?   
Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 29: "End of the Darkness! Sunlight lights up the night sky!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It   
belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and   
others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Date: --- June 27, 1998 ---

Solar Sailor Moon was unconscious on the ground. The Dark Energy   
had caused her to faint. The Dark Energy was not very much to   
damage her or to keep her unconscious permanently. The Dark King   
waited for her to wake. Then Solar Sailor Moon started to wake.   
Sailor Destiny watched nearby, however not where the Dark King or   
Solar Sailor Moon could see her.

"So, you decided to fight now have you."

The Dark King asked her.

"I will light up this town with my power." 

Solar Sailor Moon answered him.

"You cannot light up this town when you think that you blame   
Sailor Destiny for the way you are now." 

The Dark King spoke as he placed Solar Sailor Moon under   
his spell. He continued his grasp on her mind.

"Blame... Sailor Destiny, blame Sailor Destiny..." 

Solar Sailor Moon spoke softly under a trance. Then a thought   
arose from the back of her mind.

"I believe in you Solar Sailor Moon!" 

Someone spoke to her with confidence. Solar Sailor Moon snapped out   
of the trance!

"It is you I should blame and not Sailor Destiny! It is you and   
your kind that I blame! You have caused nothing to me but grief! I   
blame you and not Sailor Destiny! She has been good to me. She   
gives me strength and power! Thank you Sailor Destiny! You will   
pay for your evil deeds!"

Solar Sailor Moon opens her broach and transforms into the Sun   
Princess, Princess Serenity! The Sun Moon Broach turns into the   
Sun and Moon Crystals. The Crystals float in the air in front of   
Princess Serenity. 

"SOLAR MOON POWER!" 

Princess Serenity calls out activating the Silver Crystal and   
the Golden Crystal! Power starts to flow from Princess Serenity   
and the Crystals. The scar on Usagi's heart begins to surge pain   
throughout her chest. She ignores the pain and concentrates on   
fighting the Dark King. More light comes from Princess Serenity   
and the Crystals as the Dark King send Dark Energy at Princess   
Serenity.

"DIE!" 

The Dark King he tells her.

"My friends believe in me and I will light up this town!" 

Princess Serenity yells at him as the scar on her heart surges   
more pain throughout her body to its greatest extent. Princess   
Serenity now shines so brightly that the Dark King begins to   
weaken. Princess Serenity sends out flashes of Sunlight outward   
towards the Darkness. Celestial Sailor Earth sends her Shining   
Topaz Earth Crystal to Princess Serenity.

"You have been sent by Princess Naruko." 

Princess Serenity asked the Earth Crystal. The Earth Crystal   
answers by a flash as a response to her question.

"Good, now join the other Crystals." 

Princess Serenity commands the Earth Crystal. The Earth crystal   
places itself in front of the other two and the three Crystals   
linked together sending more energy outward. Princess Serenity   
sends even brighter flashes of Sunlight. So much that it lights   
up the night sky and burns away the evil clouds of Darkness. This   
is too much for the Dark King. His Dark Crystal falls out of his   
body and shatters. His body burns into nothingness. Killed by the   
Sunlight, the Dark King is no more. The Sunlight is at its   
brightest shine. Princess Serenity shines just like a beacon   
in the night. Sailor Destiny sees the shining light from the   
Princess and smiles at her. The Sunlight begins to fade. Then   
it is gone. Princess Serenity transforms back into Solar Sailor   
Moon and Solar Sailor Moon faints and dies.

The others run to Solar Sailor Moon. They see her lying   
motionless on the ground. Sailor Sun, Sailor Solar, Celestial   
Sailor Earth, and Celestial Sailor Mercury are the first at Solar   
Sailor Moon's side.

"She's cold." 

Celestial Sailor Mercury tells her friends.

"I can heal her." 

Celestial Sailor Earth states.

"No." 

Sailor Sun speaks, 

"She needs some of our healing powers." 

Sailor Sun speaks to her sister.

"Right." 

Sailor Solar agrees.

Sailor Sun opens Solar Sailor Moon's broach. Celestial Sailor   
Mercury holds on to Solar Sailor Moon's hand.

"Shining Sun Power!" 

Sailor Sun and Sailor Solar called in unison sending a bright   
sunlight into Solar Sailor Moon's broach as her broach began to   
distribute the Solar Power throughout Solar Sailor Moon's body.

"Her body is getting warmer!"

Solar Sailor Moon's heart and lungs started again. The Sun Soldiers   
ceased healing their sister.

"She will be okay. She will need some rest." 

Sailor Sun suggested.

"Usagi." 

Celestial Sailor Earth called to Solar Sailor Moon. Solar Sailor   
Moon wakes up.

"Is he gone?" 

Solar Sailor Moon asked them.

"I guess so." 

Sailor Sun replies, 

"tonight the moon is out and everything is back like it was before."

"So, I won." 

Solar Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes." 

Celestial Sailor Earth answered her as she picked up her crystal.

"I am happy, but I feel pain. It is good to be alive." 

Solar Sailor Moon speaks as she drifts off to sleep. The Sun   
Soldiers take her home. The Solar System Senshi joins them.   
Tokyo restored and peace reigns again thanks to Solar Sailor Moon.

Next Episode: "Let's Celebrate! The big birthday party!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar, It is June 30, 1998 and it is time to   
celebrate the Sun Triplet's birthday party with a big bash! The   
Starlights announce they are leaving for home! Join them in the   
exciting series conclusion! Find out next time on Sailor Moon   
Solar!

This episode was completed on: 09/30/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All rights   
reserved.


	30. The Big Birthday Party!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar, It is June 30, 1998 and it is time to   
celebrate the Sun Triplet's birthday party with a big bash! The   
Starlights announce they are leaving for home! Join them in the   
exciting series conclusion! Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon: Solar  
Episode 30: "Let's Celebrate! The big birthday party!"  
By CKFanfics@aol.com (The Crystal Knight)  
Edited by: The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: This series takes place after Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars.   
The general disclaimers apply: like I do not own Sailor Moon. It   
belongs to TOEI Company Limited, Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and   
others. The characters I create I own. You may not use them   
without my permission.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Date: --- June 30, 1998 ---

Just over two days since Usagi lit up Tokyo with Sunlight.   
After that night, she slept for two whole days and then waking on   
the morning of June 30.

"Where's Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"She got up early and went out for a while." 

Nissha replied.

"You cannot do that! Her heart condition!" 

Rei spoke in a worried tone.

"Do not worry. It is her birthday. She will not experience any   
pain or suffering." 

Nissha replied.

"Oh." 

Rei responded by calming down, 

"she deserves it."

"She will be fine. Besides, it is our birthday as well:   
Taiyo and myself." 

Nissha announced to Rei.

"This calls for a party." 

Rei replied.

"Good. Taiyo and I will set the arrangements. The party will be here   
around 2pm this afternoon." 

Nissha set the party plans.

At the park...

Usagi sat on a bench quietly. Usagi had thought of the events that   
had happened since she became Solar Sailor Moon. Her life had   
definitely changed. She got a wounded heart fixed and scarred  
for life, trapped in a room of Darkness, got injured again by   
Bandos, and continued to feel the pains of the scar on her heart.   
Now on this day, the Day of days, it had no pain at all.

"This is strange. After getting used to the pains caused by the   
scar on my heart, you would think I would miss it by now?" 

Usagi thought to herself. Seiya came by.

"Odango." 

Seiya spoke.

"Hi Seiya." 

Usagi answered.

"So, not being in pain has been a new experience for you, huh?" 

Seiya asked.

"You would think that not being in pain would make me happy on one   
day out of the year, but it doesn't."

Usagi spoke aloud to Seiya.

"Come on Usagi, enjoy this day while you are pain free. Come on,   
let us go to your sisters' apartment, and celebrate." 

Seiya urged her on.

"Seiya? Thank you!" 

Usagi cheerfully replied. They left for the apartment.

Later...

Usagi and Seiya had returned to the apartment.

"Hey Usagi, how is it going girl?"

Minako asked.

"Good, I have to admit. I am going in the other room." 

Usagi replied. Usagi and Seiya walk to another room.

"Good. Usagi has gone into another room, so we can talk freely." 

Minako comments about the situation.

"The only one that can read minds is me or tell someone else   
through mind reading about was is going on, and I will not do it." 

Naru said cheerfully.

"Will she love it?" 

Rei asked.

"She is going to love it so much we are going to have to peel   
her from the ceiling!" 

Makoto replied.

"Where are Nissha and Taiyo?" 

Ami asked.

"They told me that had to do some shopping." 

Makoto replied, 

"They wanted to get some things for Usagi to make her feel special." 

Makoto continued.

"Cool." 

Ami responded.

In the other room...

"Usagi, do you have any birthday wishes?" 

Seiya asked.

"No, not really. I have not thought of any." 

Usagi thought back as she spoke.

"We all need wishes on our birthday." 

Seiya commented.

"Maybe you are right. My only wish that I want a nice birthday,   
to me nothing else matters." 

Usagi answered him.

One Hour Later...

Nissha and Taiyo returned. Usagi went out again to find Mamoru.   
She ran into him like always.

"Hey Odango Atama, you keep running into me! I like that!" 

Mamoru replied to her as he hugged her.

"Oh, Mamo-Chan, you are funny." 

Usagi commented.

"Okay, come on let us go celebrate your birthday." 

Mamoru replied.

"Okay." 

Usagi answered.

Minutes later...

Usagi arrived with Mamoru.

"Hello Everyone!" 

Usagi spoke as she sat on one of the sofas. They responded with a   
hello. Most everyone had arrived. Therefore, Makoto spoke.

"Welcome everyone! This is June 30, 1998! It is not only Usagi's   
birthday, but Nissha and Taiyo's as well. So today, we are   
celebrating their birthdays because they are triplets. I wish I   
had two other sisters!" 

Makoto announced.

"I will go first." 

Mamoru replied handing three large boxes. One to Usagi, and one   
each to Nissha and Taiyo, he motioned them to open them.

Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo opened their gifts together. Usagi took   
the item out of the box. It was a beautiful pink dress.   
In addition, Nissha and Taiyo's were yellow because they were   
Sun Soldiers.

"We love them!" 

They spoke in unison.

"Okay, I am next." 

Ami replied as she handed two small boxes to Nissha and Taiyo.   
Moreover, larger box to Usagi, they opened them. Nissha and   
Taiyo opened theirs. It was a communicator with Sun Symbols   
on them.

"Now you can come when there is trouble!" 

Ami replied.

"Thank you." 

Nissha and Taiyo replied.

Usagi opened hers; it was a special doll of Celestial Sailor Earth.

"Awe, she is so cute." 

Usagi commented.

"Thank you!" 

Naru relied, 

"I know. All the boys say I am really cute." 

Naru replied.

"Watch it Naru!" 

Usagi replied with a smile.

"Here Usagi." 

Rei hands a small box to Usagi and two boxes to Nissha and Taiyo.

Usagi opened hers. It was a stack of Japanese Comics. Nissha opened hers.   
It was entitled: 

"Solar Power for Everyday Living!"

"Cool."

Nissha replied.

Taiyo opened hers.

It was a book called: 

"One Hundred and One Legends about the Solar System!"

"Cool!" 

Taiyo replied, 

"I love legends."

Makoto gave hers next. She gave three boxes to Usagi, Nissha,   
and Taiyo. Usagi opened hers. It was a pair of pink glass   
slippers that Makoto had purchased when Mamoru and herself   
went to the mall.

"Oh! They are pretty." 

Usagi replied cheerfully as she picked up the dress that Mamoru got   
her and the pink glass slippers that Makoto had bought for her.   
Usagi went into the other room, changed her clothes, and put   
the pink dress and the pink glass slippers on. Then she came   
back out.

"What do you think?" 

Usagi said as she twirled around in her new dress.

"Awesome!" 

Yaten replied.

"You look like a Princess that is going to a ball with her date." 

Mamoru replied.

"Mamo-Chan!" 

Usagi answered him. Usagi sat back down on the sofa.  
Haruka and the Outer Sailor Senshi went next.

"Here Usagi." 

Haruka spoke to Usagi, 

"We Outers pooled together for your and your sisters gifts."

Usagi opens hers. The title read on the book read as follows: 

"One Thousand Legends of Earth's Moon."

"Cool!"

Nissha opened hers. It was the first book of the Harry Potter series!

"Awesome! I love Harry Potter! He is so mysterious!" 

Nissha replied.

"And I thought I was mysterious?" 

Usagi asked. Nissha gave her a weird look and then they both   
laughed about it.

"Welcome to Embarrassment City!" 

Seiya joked.

"SEIYA!" 

Usagi yelled, 

"It was horrible!" 

Usagi commented.

"Calm down Usagi." 

Makoto replied.

Taiyo opened hers from Haruka and the other Outers. It was set of   
classics like:

J.R.R. TOLKIEN, MARK TWAIN, JULES VERNE, ROBERT JORDAN,   
ANDRE NORTON, AND LYMAN FRANK BAUM.

"AWESOME! I love reading." 

Taiyo replied, 

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." 

The four outers replied in unison.

The only ones that had not given gifts were Usagi, Nissha,   
Taiyo, and the Starlights. Usagi gave hers to her sisters.  
Nissha opened hers first.

It was a stuffed Usagi (Rabbit)!

"Awe, it is so cute!" 

Nissha replied, 

"Thanks."

Taiyo opened hers.

It was the Star Wars Trilogy: Special Edition!

"AWESOME! It is so cool!" 

Taiyo replied, 

"Thanks."

"You are welcome." 

Usagi replied.

Nissha and Taiyo together gave a gift together to Usagi.

"Here." 

They replied. Usagi opens it and inside was a music box with a   
Sun Princess on it. Moved by it, Usagi cried.

"It is beautiful!" 

Usagi answered them.

She turned to music on to reveal that it plays 

"Tsuki Hikari Densetsu!" 

(Moonlight Legend!)

"It is so wonderful!" 

Usagi spoke again.

"We thought you would love it." 

Nissha and Taiyo spoke in unison.

Seiya and the Starlights gave their gifts to Taiyo, Nissha,   
and Usagi. Nissha and Taiyo each got beautiful rings that glowed   
in the dark always without needing to recharge by lights. Moreover,   
Usagi got a necklace with a pink star on it. It was made of   
crystal. The center crystal changed colors in response to   
Usagi's moods.

"Oh, it is so pretty!"

Usagi spoke with tears in her eyes, 

"Thank you." 

She replied.

"Here, I will put it on for you." 

Seiya spoke as she put it around Usagi's neck. The center glowed   
when it put on Usagi.

"Where did this come from?" 

Usagi asked.

"It comes from our home planet. It reflects your moods in response   
of what you are feeling. A rare crystal is almost gone from our planet.   
We thought you deserved it." 

Taiki replied.

"Arigato!" 

Usagi thanked them.

"Be careful Usagi, you will fall in love with them and get   
a heartache!" 

Makoto replied.

It was enough to upset her. Usagi clinched her fists and   
left the room.

"What? What did I say?" 

Makoto replied somewhat puzzled.

"I believe you hurt her feelings. It is still a sensitive subject   
for her." 

Ami replied.

Makoto left the room and searched for Usagi. Usagi buried her   
head in the bed crying.

"Usagi. I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you." 

Makoto apologized.

"I am sorry too. I just cannot... " 

Usagi spoke as she tried to speak. Makoto finished the phrase   
for her.

"... Cannot endure some things, right?" 

Makoto questioned her. Usagi nodded, 

"Hey girl! It is a happy day! Not a sad one, come on let me help   
you dry your tears."

Makoto replied as she got a handkerchief out and dried Usagi's   
tears up.

"That is a good girl. Come on." 

Makoto replied as they went out into the living room.

"Now it is time for the cake!" 

Makoto replied. Makoto revealed the cake. It had the three   
Sun Soldiers on it.

"AWESOME!" 

The three birthday girls replied in unison! After singing 'Happy   
Birthday' and eating cake, the Starlights made an announcement.

"We have to leave for our planet." 

Seiya spoke. Everyone went to the park.

"Goodbye, thanks for coming!" 

Everyone replied.

"Come on Usagi." 

Nissha spoke to her sister, 

"You may never see them again for a long time."

Usagi walked slowly up to the Starlights. She looked at them.   
They looked at her. Then she spoke.

"If it were not for you... " 

Usagi began to speak with tears running down her face, 

"... I would have not made it out alive! I will never forget   
your kindness! Thank you Starlights!" 

Usagi thanked them as she hugged them, 

"I owe you my life!" 

Usagi finished.

"Your welcome! That is why we came!" 

The Starlights spoke in unison. Usagi went up to Yaten.

"Yaten, thank you for your kind words. You taught me to believe." 

Then she went to Taiki, 

"Taiki, you are one of a kind! Your devotion to look after   
me, I will never forget it." 

Then she went Seiya. They just stared for a while. Then she spoke, 

"If it were not for your beautiful song, it would not have filled   
my heart and brought me back where I belong." 

Usagi finished.

"Take care Princess. Take good care of yourself." 

Seiya replied, 

"Mamo-San, look after her! She is unique!" 

Seiya told him.

"I understand." 

Mamoru replied.

"Fighter Star Power!"

"Maker Star Power!"

"Healer Star Power!"

"Make Up!" 

They shouted together. Then they turned into beams of light   
and left.

"Thank you... Starlights!" 

Usagi thinks to herself.

For the rest of the day, the Sun Soldiers and the Solar System   
Senshi celebrated the Triplet's birthday. Now you know the story   
of how the Soldiers of the Solar System came together! This   
is only the beginning! More unfilled chapters awaits the group   
of Soldiers!

TO BE CONTINUED... IN SAILOR MOON: SOLAR KALEIDOSCOPE!

Next Episode: "Usagi Itching For A Monster Battle, However Instead   
She Gets A Date!"

Next on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope, Usagi is itching to fight   
a monster again and there has been peace for over six months! Then   
Mamoru offers her a date instead! What will happen? Find out next   
time on Sailor Moon Solar Kaleidoscope!

This episode was completed on: 10/01/2002

Sailor Moon Solar is (c) 2002 by Crystal Knight Fanfiction   
Productions. The proper owners own Sailor Moon. All   
rights reserved.


End file.
